In Which We Find Our Immortality
by Croik
Summary: Continuation fic18 years after Meteor, everyone THOUGHT things had settled down. Well, too bad!
1. Default Chapter Title

**In Which We Find Our Immortality**

Chapter 1: Incidents

The face staring back at him from the mirror was most displeasing. It was a sleep-deprived and tangled-hair type of face, as if the owner—a fourteen-year-old boy—had just awakened from a long, fitful coma. He sighed distastefully, running a stiff brush through the mess of white-blond hair. Thankfully, the locks quickly obeyed his instructions. The next problem was wardrobe, a dilemma which proved to be far more complicated than the last. After quite some time he finally decided on a pair of blue jean shorts and a white T-shirt with the logo of his favorite soft drink. The orange design clashed a bit with his emerald green eyes, but he didn't care. Cool was cool.

"Collin!" his mother called from downstairs. "Hurry up, your sisters are waiting!"

"Coming!" He finished the outfit by adding a pair of dark sunglasses that, as said by his sister, resembled "some dorky alien eyes." He didn't care for her opinion, naturally. After all, he wasn't trying to look good for her.

Collin snatched his book bag off the floor and left his room, descending the staircase with his usual flourish of thunder. He took the last five steps at once. "No time for breakfast—gotta go." Without waiting for a reply he headed for the door.

"Collin, calm down." His mother intercepted him, carrying a brown paper bag. At least when she packed his lunch she had the sense to not label or decorate it. "There's a bagel in there for your breakfast, since you're in such a hurry," she said, handing it over. "You'll be right home after school, won't you?"

"Mom, I already told you; there's a performance today." Collin stuffed the lunch into his bag, which was already bulging with the many books, binders, and other accessories necessary to a freshman in high school. "You said you and Dad were going to come this time."

His mother frowned, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Collin, you know how your father is about these things," she said. "He's not very enthusiastic about it."

"I know, but it's important." This wasn't any performance, after all. This was a performance being given by the most beautiful, intelligent, talented girl in his grade—no, the school. Maybe the cosmos. "I can't miss it, and I think you two should come, too." He shrugged. "Everyone else promised."

"Hey!" Collin's the oldest of Collin's sisters, Daryl, called from the street. "Come on, or we'll be late!"

"Coming! Mom, please." Before she could reply he turned and ran down the driveway, joining his three sisters on the sidewalk. He waved good-bye to his mother. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye Mom!" the three girls called in unison.

Their mother smiled, waving back as her children started down the street to school. Once they were gone, however, she allowed herself a sigh. She returned to the house to begin her daily chores.

* * *

"So what's so special about this 'performance'?" Samantha, the middle sibling at eleven years old, asked as they walked. "Is it your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Collin protested, keeping at the head of the group. "It's Tess."

Daryl, the eldest of his sisters at age 13, snorted humorously. "Yeah, it's his girlfriend all right."

"I said she's not. We're just friends."

"Yeah—just because our dad's famous."

Collin raised his head and didn't respond. He didn't need to prove anything to them. "Anyway, you'll come, won't you? Marlene and Vincent already promised me—we should all go."

Daryl shrugged and pulled at her short brunette hair; he found her indifference annoying. "Sure. She's good, after all. But it's just going to be another Avalanche story, right? It's like she's obsessed with them."

"'It's how history gets told,'" he quoted. "If no one told it, we'd forget."

"I don't think anyone's ever gonna forget," nine-year-old Elly added, "with our dad around."

"Good point."

* * *

Nine a.m. and it was already past eighty degrees Fahrenheit. Marlene sighed, contemplating the office water-cooler; she wondered how much of a mess she'd make if she attempted to pour its contents out onto her head. Probably more of a mess than she was willing to clean up. But it would feel good, this being the third day of an unbearable heat wave. Though summer in Rocket City was never unpleasant in terms of temperature, she was beginning to wish that she lived in the North.

The phone rang. She stared at the offending device for a moment, as if reaching to take the receiver was too much of an effort. Thoughts of her paycheck eventually motivated her to answer. For the past three years Marlene Wallace had worked for Phoenix Lattice, the largest organization left after the Upheaval with Meteor sixteen years ago. The company had taken over the place of Shin-ra Inc., though no one dared voice the similarity, as if the name of the ancient rulers was in itself an icon of bad luck. The President of Phoenix Lattice had, in fact, made many drastic improvements to her predecessor's methods: the company controlled every aspect of life in Rocket City, from the water to the stock market, but instead of all that power in the hands of one man (or in this case, one woman) the company was also ruled by a cabinet, consisting of citizens elected from the city's four provinces. No new laws or ordinances were implemented without consent from all of them. This caused the company to behave more like a democracy, without including words like "government" which made people nervous.

Governments in the new world never lasted long.

Presently, however, Marlene wasn't worried about the politics she was aiding. Her prime concern was making sure she kept accurate messages for her boss. Organization had never been a problem for her—ever since her childhood she'd been very good with numbers and dates. Though secretary work wasn't glamorous, she was good at it, and the pay was excellent.

As soon as Marlene hung the phone up it rang again. "Oh, hello Shera," she said once the voice's identity was revealed. "Hmm? Of course I am. I promised Collin I would. 4:00, wasn't it? Sure. I can try. Okay, okay. I'll see you there. Bye." She hung up the phone and stood, stretching a bit. "This isn't going to be easy." With a sigh she knocked on the door of her boss's office. "It's Marlene."

"Come in."

She twisted the knob and stepped inside the small, cramped office. Three of the office walls were lined with various computer monitors, printers, fax machines, and other equipment. The fourth wall was decorated with mostly pictures, each about the same size, meticulously hung around the small window. Marlene reminded herself every time she entered that there was such a thing as someone even more careful than her.

That someone was sitting in a wheeled office chair, staring at a paper on the desk as his fingers flew over the keyboard. Every once and a while his eyes shifted to the screen to view his work. Marlene just watched for a moment, impressed by the speed he was able to type at—greater than her own. She often joked that _he_ should become _her_ secretary. 

"Who called?" Vincent Valentine flicked his head to the left, removing the dark bangs from his eyes and meeting her gaze briefly in one smooth motion. Though he returned to his typing, the golden digits of his left hand clicking, she knew he was still listening.

"That was Shera," she replied. "There's that performance today, remember? Starts at four. Collin's friend is in it, but he's having trouble convincing his dad."

Vincent hummed thoughtfully. "That will be difficult."

"Yeah, tell me about it. He's not as open-minded about it as you are." She chuckled with good humor. "Kinda funny, isn't it? You used to be the last person I'd call open-minded."

He nodded, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "Things change."

"Yes." Marlene could still remember the first time she'd met Vincent Valentine, former Avalanche member and a Turk before that. She'd been only seven years old, but somehow she'd been able to comprehend how different he was. It wasn't just his arm—her father, after all, had had a machine gun grafted to his own. He suffered from a pain deeper than loneliness, deeper than guilt, and she'd seen that. But she wasn't afraid. And from that moment, they'd become friends. Even now, though her adoptive family was caring and encouraging, somehow she always felt that Vincent knew her best. 

"I suppose she wants me to talk to him," Vincent was saying, saving his work before shutting the program down. "I don't think he'll like the idea."

"No. Especially...." Marlene bit her lip. "Actually, Collin told me what Tess's piece is about. And...he's not going to like it. I can tell you that already."

The man frowned, raising his red eyes to meet hers. "Oh? Another story about us?"

None of Avalanche's existing members spoke the name they'd once held anymore. Early on they'd realized that most people connected that old group to the catastrophes surrounding Meteor, and were loathe to be reminded of them. "Yeah. The word around the school is that she's amazing, but her topic's a little controversial."

"I can't imagine it being any worse then when she tried to convince everyone that Rufus was still alive."

Marlene cringed. "Actually..."

"Never mind. I want to be surprised." Vincent stood, following her earlier example by stretching a bit. "I'll talk to him. We're meeting for lunch, after all. It might be best if you let me handle this alone." He shrugged. "I think he already knows what your opinion is."

"I think everyone already knows what my opinion is," she replied cheerfully, hoping to get a chuckle, or at least a smile, from him.

Her efforts were awarded with the former. "True. Anyway, I have an appointment to meet with the engineers. You'll take care of everything while I'm gone, won't you?"

"Of course." Marlene smiled, returning to her desk. A moment later Vincent left his office with some papers of his. She watched him leave, as always a bit awed by how smooth and perfect his movements were. She didn't know anyone quite like him.

But then, Vincent had once been a very different person. In the past sixteen years many changes had taken place other than the shortening of his hair and the improvement of his wardrobe to include colors other than black; his personality had undergone a severe transformation. The cold, isolated shell that had once trapped so many of his emotions inside had been long since dissolved, revealing a man who was intelligent, thoughtful, and sometimes even charming. And handsome. In all the years she'd known him those same sleek features never changed, never aged. He was the envy of many of his comrades. Marlene smiled a bit at the thought of his youthfulness; she didn't mind admitting to herself that for quite some time she'd even had a small crush on him. 

Of course Marlene hadn't known Vincent before they met three years after Meteor. She knew, however, about Chaos, and his history with Lucretia. As far as she could tell there was no trace of the demon inside him at all anymore—he hadn't transformed in nearly two decades. Though the gold claw was a constant reminder of a tragic past, it seemed that he had all but left those regrets behind. And because of that, she was very proud of him.

_They won't like this performance_ the voice of reason told her. _A piece about Sephiroth…even I'm skeptical. But it's so important to Collin, especially since his birthday is coming up. _She sighed. _I hope...he comes this year._

* * *

Collin could barely pay attention during class. He wasn't interested in geography. Though he very much appreciated the earth and all it had to offer, he never understood why men had to be so concerned with mapping and charting every inch of it. Who cared which regions belonged to who? Since the Fallout there were only seven inhabitable regions left: Rocket City, Wutai, Cosmo Canyon, Mideel, and the new cities of Sanctum, Alverdon, and Calbren. No contact had been made with Mideel for over a decade, however, as the jungles surrounding it had grown to become even more dense than before the Fallout. All the other great cities had been utterly destroyed, claimed by the planet itself. A world once populated by billions of people was now limited to several million. It seemed to Collin that memorizing the names of inhospitable mountain ranges was somewhat ridiculous.

"Class, please turn to page forty-seven in your books," called the teacher, Ms. Feinder. She was an unusually tall woman with curly brown hair and thin glasses, not quite past her prime but old enough to earn the name "Old hag" from her students. "All of the information in these tables will be on your final, Friday."

The class groaned in unison. Collin merely shrugged. Though he disliked most of his school subjects, his memory was impeccable. He glanced about the room, watching as his classmates hurried to write down the page number in their planners. His gaze was drawn inevitably to the back of the head of a girl sitting in the second row, three seats ahead: Tess Raven. She was fidgeting, as she always did in this class—they only class they shared. He smiled a bit to himself. _She must be nervous about today_, he thought. _It'll be a big audience. Man, she's brave._

Tess Raven was a freshman, just as Collin was, but their similarities stopped there. She was a charming, quick-minded but not book-smart girl with short brown hair and dark, beautiful eyes. Collin, on the other hand, was independent, intelligent, and a bit shy. He'd spent nearly all of his adolescent life idolizing her from afar, waiting for a chance to speak to her. It had come during their second year of Junior High, when Tess joined the school Performance Ring. The class did everything from poetry, to songs, to short skits and interpretation speeches. Her first piece was about Avalanche, and since his father was one of its members, they'd formed an almost friendship as she questioned his family and friends. That was the closest he would ever get to Tess Raven, though. She was too much for him. Not that Collin was disliked in his grade; he simply didn't find it necessary to make an effort to impress anyone until _she_ showed up. 

"Attention teachers, this is the Principal," came the announcement over the loudspeaker. All heads turned upward, and the class immediately silenced. They waited expectantly. "Please turn on your classroom televisions to channel 3. The President of Phoenix Lattice is about to give an important message."

The sound of Ms. Feinder's clacking heels was the only sound in the room as she moved to the television mounted on the wall. Collin held his breath. The other students exchanged glances, as if they already knew the tidings they were about to receive. It was not often that the President herself gave speeches, especially at this time of the day. He prayed silently.

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important message from President Mathews," came the news voiceover, the camera focused on a desk with the Phoenix Lattice insignia marked on its surface. The President, Cassandra Mathews, was a slim, moderately attractive woman with dark hair and a fair complexion. Her face was grim.

"Good afternoon, residences of Rocket City," she began, and Collin could only close his eyes, absorbing her words with silent grief. Somehow, he already knew. The thought of it made his blood run cold. "I'm afraid I come before you as the bearer of unfortunate and shocking news. For the past eighteen months the settlement of Vandalee has been under construction, on the southern shore of this continent. We received word this morning, however, that the entire colony has been destroyed." The class exchanged more glances. "This was caused primarily by a clan of wandering New Griffins from the southern islands." Here the President paused, her manner becoming increasingly solemn. "Ten thousand of our citizens were involved in the colonization effort. So far we have only been informed of fourteen survivors."

The boy behind Collin suddenly leapt to his feet, knocking over his chair. "Who?" he shouted at the screen, near tears. "Who? My father was—"

"Benny, calm down," one of his friends tried to assure him. "I'm sure—"

"Aren't they going to say who survived?"

"What about the Griffins? Are they coming here?"

The class began to fall into chaos, and Collin moved to the front of the room so that he could hear the rest of the broadcast. "—to the family members of those involved," the President was saying. "Of course, project Vandalee has been canceled, and all travel outside of the city has been suspended until further notice. As of right now there is no indication that the New Griffin Clan will be heading north, but all citizens are urged to remain calm and review emergency procedures with their families."

"That's the third one in sixteen years, isn't it?" said Tess. Collin started, paying attention so closely to the broadcast that he hadn't noticed her presence at his side. "All of them destroyed by the planet, just like..."

_Like Midgar, and all the original cities. Nibelheim, and Junon, and North Corel_... "I don't understand," he admitted, staring at the screen. "Why? Why would the planet...?"

"I don't know. But there must have been a reason…."

"Yeah." Collin sighed, and had a sudden thought. "What about your performance? After this, they might want you to cancel."

"I can't cancel now," Tess replied instantly. "This is my last chance to use the stage before they close down for the summer. I have to."

He nodded, wondering if he should have said anything more. He settled with silence, watching as the President completed her report and then wished her viewers a safe evening. Collin wondered vaguely if his father had heard the report, and what his reaction had been. When the regular news came back on he turned off the TV and helped Ms. Feinder in calming the class down.

* * *

"Hey, Collin?" Daryl asked as the four siblings walked home together after school. "I'm sorry about Tess's performance."

"Yeah. The Principal didn't think it'd be appropriate after everything...but he did reschedule." Collin kept his head up, determined to remain positive. "For Saturday. I feel bad, but it's better than nothing, right? This way I'll have more time to work on Dad."

"You're right. Saturday'll be good—your birthday." Daryl adjusted the bag on her shoulder, then thumped her brother on the back and began to run. "I'll bea'cha home!" she called, sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Hey! Wait!" He gave chase, their two younger sisters running to catch up with twin shouts.

* * *

_In response to your earlier letter:_

_Unfortunately, my mother will not be able to attend Collin's birthday celebration this year. She sends her deepest apologies. It is her opinion, however, that these yearly meetings are not only difficult to journey to, but difficult to attend. The remains of all our lives should be spent looking ahead to the future, not dwelling on the past. Please accept her apologies as well as my own, and wish Collin well for the both of us. Whether or not we attend next year is yet to be seen._

_Sincerely, _

_Shaln Kisaragi_

Marlene sighed, folding the letter and replacing it in the envelope. She dropped it reluctantly into the trash. "Ms Kisaragi won't be coming," she told Vincent, who had returned from his meeting and was taking a momentary break before returning to his work. "She thinks we shouldn't be dwelling on the past. I don't understand—you all are her friends."

Vincent, who was leaning against her desk, shook his head slowly. "Maybe, but I think I understand her feelings somewhat. We keep meeting every year, but what good does it do? We all have our own lives now. Whatever might have connected us back then has gone, somehow." His crimson eyes moved slowly to gaze out the open window. "I don't blame her. She wants to forget it all, and go on with her life."

Marlene paused, noting the tone of his voice. "You're...not upset, are you Vincent? Do you wish I wouldn't do this anymore?" Every year Marlene had taken it upon herself to contact every one of the remaining Avalanche members, arranging the meetings and keeping everyone together. She simply couldn't understand why they wouldn't want to—once they had been an inseparable team, best friends and allies. They'd saved the world; what reason had they to split up? Wasn't it important to remember?

Vincent didn't answer immediately. "I appreciate what you've done for all of us," he started. "If it wasn't for your efforts, we would have lost contact with Yuffie and Nanaki a long time ago. But if Yuffie is tired of it...we might not be able to change her mind." He paused. "I think Nanaki will not come this year, either, as his journey would require him traveling through where Vandalee once was. He also has his cubs to tend to. It would be dangerous, if the Griffin Clan is on the move in that area."

* * *

Cid puffed on his cigarette. He didn't smoke as much now as he had once, but now it was late, and he was in a bad mood. "I'm not up to this counsel shit," he muttered—he'd been telling himself that for the past sixteen years, and yet he couldn't bring himself to quit. Though he didn't know much about politics and business, his experience had saved Rocket City from numerous threats before. None of his knowledge had helped Vandalee, though. He hadn't expected something as sudden as this. And now, he had to explain to the Phoenix Lattice Counsel why the planet had terminated their project. 

He didn't know why. He didn't have all the answers. He didn't know why hundreds of monsters had shown up after Meteor, destroying as much of civilization as they could, or why they had shown up now after so long an absence. As far as he was concerned Mother Nature was a bitch with a sick sense of humor. 

And then that damn performance. Just after Vincent had convinced him to attend the damn thing, he'd gotten a call from Shera saying it was canceled. Not that he argued the reasoning—it was hardly appropriate after a massive slaughter to even speak of Shin-ra or Sephiroth or Avalanche, all three names sources of bad luck. He was annoyed, however, because most likely he'd change his mind about going over the course of the week, which would mean everyone else trying to change his mind back again.

In any case, it was late, and he was exhausted.

By the time Cid reached home his four children had gone to bed. Marlene had as well—she and Vincent both lived in the house's extra rooms, making them one big happy family. He was glad to have them, as their salaries more than covered their expenses, leaving more money in the "family" bank account. Not only that, but with four kids, he definitely needed the assistance. 

Shera was sitting on the couch, and upon further inspection he found that she had fallen asleep. Vincent was sitting in the chair opposite her, reading from a special bulletin distributed by the company concerning that morning's incident. He looked up as Cid entered. "Welcome back."

"God damn, what a day." Cid dropped heavily into another of the living room's chairs, smashing his cigarette into a conveniently placed ashtray. "Everyone's in an uproar. You heard, right?" He groaned when Vincent simply indicated his reading material. "Whatever. What do you think?"

"I think maybe we should give up trying for a while," Vincent said carefully. "Do you realize that, over the past years, out of six projects we've lost three colonies?"

"I know, I know. But what else can we do?" He rubbed his eyes wearily. "This city is growing too damn fast for its own good. We need more room. We need another damn city."

"Be that as it may, the planet is not ready to let us yet."

Cid groaned again. "What a mess. And with Collin's birthday coming up, too. Marlene told you about Yuffie?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes. I was there when she read the letter."

"Don't blame the poor girl. She's got problems of her own."

"We all do." He paused, as if unsure of mentioning something. Cid waited, knowing that the man would spit it out eventually. "I had a strange feeling today," he murmured at last, glancing at Shera to make sure she really was asleep. "Just about the time that Vandalee was destroyed."

"Feeling?" Cid didn't like the sound of that. Vincent's instincts were usually dead on. "What kind of feeling?"

"Eerie. Like there's something more to this than just a Griffin raid." He set the bulletin aside and leaned forward. "Didn't you feel it? Like something...cold."

"No." Now he definitely didn't like the sound of it.

Vincent considered for a moment before climbing to his feet. "I might just be paranoid, but still...have them keep and eye out. We can't take chances."

Cid nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll let you know when they recover the footage tapes. Just don't mention your spooky stuff to anyone, okay? They're worked up enough."

"Of course. Good night, Cid."

"G-night, Vince." He gently rocked his wife awake, and together they made their way upstairs. As Shera entered the bathroom to brush her teeth—and do whatever it was that women took so long in doing before bed—Cid moved to open the windows_. I'll have to get those damn air-conditioners in soon_, he reminded himself. _Tomorrow's going to be a hot one_. He leaned against the window frame, staring absently into the dark night. His gaze was drawn to the canopy of sky, and the stars that dotted it like tiny jewels. Summer nights were always the most beautiful. He sighed, feeling a pang of nostalgia.

But then his senses caught something else. A chill ran up his bare arms, even as there was no breeze. He frowned, remembering what Vincent had told him only minutes before. "Weird," he muttered, unconsciously searching the streets below. Suddenly he found himself wondering if the gun in his dresser drawer was loaded. Just when he was about to dismiss the feeling as simple paranoia over the New Griffin incident, he detected a faint "warking" sound.

_A chocobo? There haven't been any chocobos around here for years_. Cid leaned further outside, finally catching sight of a dark figure coming down the street. He squinted against the night. It did look like a chocobo—two of them, one of them being ridden by a man. 

"Cid?" Shera called from the bathroom. "Is something wrong?"

"Someone riding a chocobo," he replied, frowning deeply. "Strange, huh? Haven't seen something like that in a while." His curiosity gradually darkened into concern when he realized that the rider was heading in their direction.

"Someone we know?" She was standing beside him now, watching as the chocobos stopped in front of their house, warking softly. 

"Dunno." Cid tried to get a better look, but it was too dark outside. He watched anxiously as the man dismounted, checking the number on their mailbox. Then, as if noticing their presence, he turned his head upward. Even in the dead of night his glowing Mako eyes shone clearly.

Cid muttered several particularly vulgar curses under his breath. "Shera, stay here," he told her, quickly closing the window and covering it with the curtains. He moved to the dresser drawer and unlocked it, removing the small handgun he'd bought years ago to replace his spear. It was loaded.

"Cid, what's going on?" Shera asked warily, sitting on the bed. "Who is that? What—"

"Don't worry—this is just in case." He shoved the gun into the back of his belt and headed for the door. "Just stay here, alright? I won't be long."

"But Cid—"

"Just stay." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

**In Which We Find Our Immortality**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Legend

Collin was dreaming. He'd had this dream more than once but not enough to worry him over it. Every few months he would wake up, and recall the same images that had been following him since he was a boy. Though he reasoned that the scene should have frightened him, it didn't. He was used to it.

He could see a woman lying on her back, cradled in the arms of a man. Her long brown hair was strewn about, limp and without shine, and her skin was pale except in those places stained crimson. Her presence made the area cold. The man who held her was always covered in shadows, and his voice, rising sharply in anger, spoke only words that were unrecognizable to the boy. 

But they weren't alone. Standing over them was the focus of the raging curses—a man, standing tall, also covered in darkness. Except his eyes. The man's eyes glowed, unlike anything Collin had ever seen. They were blank and cold in looking upon the dead woman. Protruding from the shadow that was his right hand was a streak of silver light, as if reflecting off a polished, sharpened blade. 

And this was the dream. The woman would lie, dead, the first man would scream and curse, and the second man would only stand, staring. But that night something changed. The dream didn't end as soon as it should have. Instead, the man with the sword lifted his weapon. It rose above his head, shining with a kind of morbid splendor. And then the blade came down at him.

Collin awoke with a start. He quickly surveyed the room, as if expecting one of his dream's players to be there, waiting. But there was nothing. It was only him in his room, surrounded in empty darkness. He laughed at himself for being so foolish.

He was startled again by the sound of someone descending the stairs. He frowned and looked at the clock: it was nearly midnight. Who would be up this late? Since he was already awake—and wondering if he'd be able to fall back asleep after his dream—he climbed out of bed and investigated.

The hallway felt unusually cold as he stepped out in his bare feet. He shivered, frowning to himself—it had seemed that only moments ago he was sweating in his T-shirt. Carefully he moved to the top of the stairs. He could hear Cid cursing to himself, and the front door being unlocked and opened. He moved down several steps in order to see.

The man at the door was shorter than Cid and directly in front of him, obscuring most of Collin's view. He could make out only that the man was rather well-built, based on his broad shoulders, and that he was wearing thick gloves. The kitchen lights reflected off of several colorful spheres placed in the gloves' included armlets.

_Materia? The planet stopped making materia after the Fallout. Maybe...could this man be a member of the old Avalanche, like Dad? Dad doesn't seem happy to see him, though..._

"I didn't expect to see you here," Cid was saying. There was a strange tone in his voice; a combination of anger and anxiety. "Just passing through, I hope."

"I was invited," the stranger replied. His voice was low and rough, as if the man were unaccustomed to using it. The sound of it gave Collin a chill, and he wrapped his arms around himself. There was nothing threatening in it—it just _felt_ wrong. He bit his lip and descended a few more steps to see better.

"Invited? By who?"

"Marlene said it was...his birthday."

Cid swore, turning his head away for a moment. Collin waited to see what he would do. There was a strange tension in the air, like thin wires stretching between the two men. Certainly they knew each other—but why would Dad be so upset? What was this man doing here in the middle of the night?

"Collin." His mother was suddenly beside him, tightening the robe around her waist. Her face reflected firm seriousness. "Go back to bed."

"Who is that?" he asked, watching with confusion as Cid began to go on about how his visitor was "unwanted" and should "get the hell away from" his family. "Does Dad know him? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Now go to bed." Shera stood and moved over to her husband, attempting to calm him. He would have none of it. Collin winced as the man's voice grew in volume and temper. Soon Marlene and Vincent had awoken and moved to join the discussion, which was quickly becoming an all-out argument. Collin watched from the stairway, a bit mystified by the scene that was taking place. He glanced to the top of the stairs, where his three sisters were crouched, casting curious glances his way. He shrugged.

Shera and Marlene began to urge Cid away from the door, still attempting to quiet his outburst. "You don't get it!" he nearly shouted. "I don't want him in this house!"

But Vincent had already motioned for the stranger to step inside. Collin leaned forward in anticipation at being able to see the visitor. He shuddered the moment he laid eyes on the man.

The stranger was a somewhat short, well-built man in his thirties, with sloppy blond hair that fell over his shoulders and face; he hadn't attempted to cut or comb it in months, or so it looked. He was dressed in dark, loose-fitting pants and a leather vest that was covered with dozens of straps and pockets. His boots were thick and worn, sporting just as many materia as his gloves. But these features were not what had given Collin such a fright; it was the man's eyes. They were a bright, iridescent blue—blue so brilliant that they almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. They were sharp and intense, unlike anything he'd ever seen. And though some part of him might have thought them to be amazing, he could feel only sick fear. A fear that churned in his gut like a pacing animal.

He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look.

* * *

Vincent took notice of the boy's position of the stairs, but he didn't dare let his gaze linger there for long. Ignoring Collin's presence he led the visitor into the kitchen, offering him a chair. The man sat, his movements weary after so long a journey. "Can I get you anything?" Vincent asked. "You look exhausted."

"Water," the man replied quietly. "Just some water."

"Sure." Vincent quickly retrieved a glass of water, keeping an eye on Shera and Marlene's progress with Cid. The former Captain seemed to have calmed down somewhat, but was still casting suspicious glances at their visitor. Vincent sighed. He understood his friend's feelings, but he also sympathized with their cause. Unsure as to how he might handle this situation, he seated himself at the table. "Marlene invited you, didn't she?" he asked somewhat awkwardly. Despite all his time learning to adjust to being with people, conversation was still a basic skill that eluded him. "How did she get in touch with you?"

"I was in Cosmo Canyon when Nanaki received her invitation letter. When she heard from him, she wrote back suggesting that I come."

Vincent nodded, his gaze shifting momentarily to the boy that was still seated on the stairs, watching with wide, almost fearfully curious eyes. Again he pretended to ignore him. "We've been keeping up this tradition ever since Meteor," he said quietly. He paused. "I have always hoped you would come back. I think Cid did, too, but..."

"No." Cloud Strife set his glass down. "He doesn't trust me anymore." 

* * *

"Cloud Strife?" Collin repeated in an exasperated whisper. He glared at Daryl in disbelief. "The _real_ Cloud Strife?"

"It has to be," she argued knowingly. "I mean, look at him. The outfit, the materia—he's got two chocobos tethered outside. Do you realize how _rare_ chocobos are now? And Dad knows him. It's _gotta_ be him."

"His hair isn't spiky," Elly protest from behind them.

Daryl scowled. "That doesn't matter. But seriously, how can it _not_ be him? And they say that Strife _did_ disappear a while after the Fallout and has been wandering for years. Just look at him."

Collin did look, but then averted his eyes again. "He gives me the creeps," he muttered, unconsciously edging away. "How do we knew he isn't one of Dad's old enemies?"

"Yeah, like Rufus Shin-ra, back from the dead," Samantha mocked. "You can't believe everything Tess tells you."

"Hey, what are you all doing up?" The four started, and met their father's angry glare with trepidation. "Get yer butts back in bed," he instructed harshly, though his eyes kept glancing back at their guest. "Go to sleep for God's sake—you've got school tomorrow."

"Yeah, Dad," Daryl answered for all of them. "C'mon guys, we'll drill'em in the morning." Looking back one more time, she stood and started up the stairs.

Collin hesitated, still watching as Vincent and the stranger continued to speak. He wanted to know what they were saying. When he saw his father's expression, however, he knew better than to resist. Chewing his lip discontentedly he followed his sisters' example, returning to his room. Before he could climb in bed, however, the youngest, Elly, snuck inside. "Collin," she asked quietly, "do you really think it's Cloud Strife?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But we can ask in the morning, okay? Now go to sleep."

"Okay." She turned and scampered out of the room.

Collin pursed his lips and finally climbed into bed, pulling the covers up under his chin. He still felt cold, and unsure. The sound of voices drifted up to him through the open door. He didn't want to close it, as if one of them would speak loud enough to give him a clue as to what was happening. No matter how hard he listened, however, he could not catch anything. Only the tones: Cid's anger; his mothers patience; Marlene's insistence; and Vincent's reason. And then the stranger, barely audible and hoarse. Eventually the sound of it forced him to close the door. 

For a long time after Collin couldn't sleep. The images from his nightmare came back to him, and some new, more frightening visions: of the stranger, his blue eyes blazing, carrying a sword that hummed and glowed as if itself alive. It wasn't until he heard the front door slam that the unusual chill left the room, granting him some peace. The images abandoned him, fleeing to the deep recesses of his mind where they would wait for another opportunity to awaken. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He was about to attempt sleep once more when there was a knock on the door. It opened before he could answer.

It was his mother. "Collin, honey, are you all right?" she asked, stepping inside. 

"Fine, Mom," he replied. "Just trying to sleep." He paused, sitting up in bed. "Mom, who was that?"

Shera faltered, her gaze seeking to escape his. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, Collin. Don't worry about it right now—he's gone." She crossed the room and kissed his forehead. "Now get some rest. You've got a busy day tomorrow, don't you?"

"I guess so." Collin smiled, for her sake. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled back and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Collin sighed, lying back down. He stared at the ceiling. _Cloud Strife_ his mind repeated over and over. _I wonder if it really was...._

* * *

The next morning all four children dressed quickly and hurried to surround the breakfast table. They eagerly awaited for everyone to be present before starting their interrogation. "So who—and what—was that last night?" Daryl asked immediately after her father had taken his seat. "And where did he go?"

"Damn, can't a man get his coffee before being put on the spot?" Cid replied, exasperated; obviously stalling. Shera didn't help by offering him his cup. He sipped from it for a moment, which only served to increase their curiosity. "It's not important. He's gone now."

Marlene bit her lip, looking as if she wanted to speak. His eyes instructed her otherwise. Vincent and Shera didn't look like they were about to speak, either. Collin frowned, shifting in his seat. He wanted to know—he had to know. "Dad," he asked in the brief silence that followed, "was that Cloud Strife?"

The four adults exchanged glances, and before Cid could protest, Vincent answered. "Yes, Collin. That was Cloud Strife from Avalanche."

"I knew it!" Daryl exclaimed with enthusiasm her father quickly admonished her for. 

"Don't sound so damn happy," he rebuked.

Shera frowned. "Cid, please don't talk like that in front of Samantha and Elly."

"Uh...yeah." Cid rubbed the growing stubble of his beard, disconcerted. "But anyway, I don't want you going near him—any of you."

Elly pushed the cereal around in her bowl. "Why not? He's your friend, isn't he?"

Another uncomfortable pause followed. At long last Vincent pushed back from the table and stood. "I'll explain it," he said, the tone of his voice indicating that he would do so whether or not the others approved. He started out of the kitchen, and hesitantly, the four siblings followed.

Vincent took them into their father's workroom. Most of it was filled with an old Shin-ra automobile that, decades after its purchase, still lay in pieces about the hardwood floor. He seated himself on a stool, and his young audience found positions on the many crates and boxes that lay about. "What I'm going to tell you is very important," he told them in a serious tone. "You all know about what happened to Midgar, don't you?" He spoke the name quietly, as if the very sound of it could alert the New Griffin Clan which had destroyed Vandalee.

"It was the Dragon Clan," Samantha replied precisely. "They appeared and destroyed it."

"That's right. And you know that your father and I were there."

"Yes." Her siblings nodded solemnly.

Vincent paused then, as if unsure as to where he should begin. He left the stool, kneeling in front of them where they could see. "You see my eyes?" he said, gazing at each in turn. "They're red for a reason. Even if you've heard the stories, no one can understand what it's like until they've experienced it."

"You have the space alien inside you, right?" was Samantha's first question. "The one that was in...." She broke off. As logical and non-superstitious as she was, even she could not speak the name aloud.

"Yes," he replied, sitting down. "The same. I had a very difficult time with it for many years. But with a strong enough heart a man may defeat it and live happily." He smiled with a bit of rueful recollection. "And some may not."

Collin nodded slowly, as if he understood completely. He absorbed the story with wide, almost hungry eyes. "And Cloud Strife," he murmured. "He has it in him, too." 

The older man appeared a bit disturbed by the boy's sudden comprehension. "Yes. None of us are sure for how long, or what effect it's had on him all this time, but after the Fallout...he became distant." He considered his answers for a moment more. "Once the alien was destroyed he, in a way, lost contact with reality. We tried to help him, but it only got worse. Eventually he set out alone." 

His eyes met Collin's. The boy had never shrunk away from Vincent's gaze before, having known the man nearly all of his life, but something in it now caused him to shiver. There was something else. Something that had to do with him. Something frightening.

"So why is Dad so upset?" asked Daryl, resting her chin on her hands. "I mean, even if he's a little wacko, that doesn't mean we can't even let him through the door, does it?"

Vincent shook his head sadly. "Cloud hasn't been sane for years. Sometimes he imagines things. Those are the things that make him dangerous. He can't help it, and I wish...." He closed his eyes, for which Collin was strangely relieved. "I wish I could help him. I know how difficult it is. But he's unpredictable, and your father doesn't want to risk him hurting you, even if he doesn't mean to."

The three sisters exchanged glances, somewhat satisfied, but also sympathetic. Collin didn't look at them. He was watching Vincent, an odd stirring in his gut. He wanted to know what it was that let Vincent repent and recover, yet left his comrade in hell. Who decided that fate? And, more importantly, what did it have to do with him? Vincent was focused on him more than the others. Why was he special?

"Well, that's it," Vincent said abruptly, climbing to his feet. "He's likely to stay in town for a while, but don't go near him if you see him. He'll be able to take care of himself." He turned and strode from the room.

"Wow," said Samantha once he'd gone. "We had a psycho in our house last night."

"He's not a psycho," Elly quickly defended him. "He just...needs help." She turned to her brother. "Right, Collin?"

Collin's brow creased. "I don't know," he said absently. "But Vincent's not telling us something. There's something else."

Daryl chewed on her lip, taking the possibility very seriously. "Now that I think about it, there are still a couple members of...well, you know...that we haven't met. Nanaki and Yuffie came last year, but...."

"We're learning about it in class," Elly added helpfully. "There were nine originally."

Samantha clearly did not care for their interest. "They're probably all dead. I mean, if they weren't, then where are they? We've never seen them." She stood. "In any case, we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry. Let's just do what Dad thinks is right this time. That Cloud guy gives me the creeps anyway." She left the room, clearly ending the discussion.

Daryl shrugged, joining her. A moment later Elly did as well. Collin sighed and returned to the breakfast table, unable to shake the strange feeling in his stomach. He resolved to find his own answers.

* * *

The next day at school everyone was subdued. The normal bustle and Getting-Close-To-Summer Syndrome excitement was repressed, due to the recent catastrophe. Even the noted trouble-makers were quiet and respectful to the air of mourning. It made Collin uneasy. Whenever anyone looked at him their eyes were sharp and questioning, as if he somehow was involved in the matter. Some gazes were accusatory, some merely inquisitive, and even a few fearful. As a son of Cid Highwind he was used to being somewhat famous, but he didn't like this. He had nothing to do with Vandalee, or New Griffins, or the planet. He was just a high school freshman, just as confused and anxious as any of them.

Between fifth and sixth period he was finally able to spot Tess among the crowds of students milling about. He pushed his way through the mess, and finally caught up to her outside her next class. "Hey, Tess," he greeted awkwardly. The two of them weren't much more than acquaintances, and he wasn't sure how she would react to his proposal. "Can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure." Tess waved to her friends, who shrugged and entered the class ahead of her. "What's up?"

"Well, this is kinda weird, but you know a lot about...the Fallout stuff, right?"

Her dark eyes watched him quizzically, clearly puzzled but also attentive. "Yes, you could say that. Is something the matter? You look a little weird."

Collin paused, unsure as to what she might have meant by "weird." "No, I'm fine. It's just, I need to know about all that stuff. Can we talk? After school?"

Tess considered, but with a smile. "Sure, I guess." Her smile grew into a grin, one that began to make him feel light-headed. "Cramming for finals last-minute?"

"Actually...Cloud Strife was in my kitchen last night," he blurted out.

"What?!" She was so surprised—and excited—that her books tumbled out of her arms. "He—he was? The real—"

"Shh! My Dad'll kill me if he finds out I told you." Collin bent down to pick up her books, and she joined him, if only so that they could speak privately. "Yes, the real Cloud Strife," he told her quietly. Her eyes widened like those of a hungry cat. "But my Dad kicked him out." Her expression fell. Fearful that she may lose interest, Collin quickly continued. "But he's still in the city. Vincent was telling me about him, but—"

"Wait a minute," Tess interrupted, her hand coming down on his wrist. The contact startled him. A moment later, however, he didn't mind anymore. "You said you know Vincent? Vincent...as in Valentine?"

"Uh, yeah." He realized his mistake too late. Vincent's presence in their house had always been somewhat of a secret; even those who knew he was there never related him to the former Avalanche member, as he was one of the lesser known of the group, and no one referred to them by name anymore. But of course Tess would know the details; it was her entire life.

"You have _the_ Vincent Valentine in your house, and you never told me?" Tess continued, utterly astonished. "And, what, do you have Turks in your basement?"

"No, but you were right about the former President." When she nearly exploded in excitement he quickly said, "Just kidding, kidding. But can we talk after school?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course." She grinned—so wide that he thought he could see all her teeth. "This is _amazing_! How come you never told me before? I would die to meet all of them!"

Collin righted himself and she followed suit. He handed her her books. "Well," he said with a shrug, "you never asked."

Tess gave him a look of mock anger. "Yeah, yeah. But how about I meet you at the Coffee Hut after school? About three-fifteen? I don't like coffee, but they have good fries, and I'll have to go by my house to pick up some stuff."

"Uh, sure. That'd...be great." He smiled, only slightly disappointed at having not been invited to her house. "I'll see you then."

"Great. It's a date." She flashed him one final grin before disappearing into class, leaving Collin to ponder her last words.

_A...a date?_

--

After school Collin went quickly to the Coffee Hut and found himself a table—for two—near the large store window. At three-fourteen he ordered a plate of fries, and then waited, fidgeting nervous. _A date? A real, guy-girl date? But, I've never been on a real date. What do I do? But this isn't a real date, because we're just meeting to talk about stuff. So how could it be a date? I didn't ask her out._

So Collin decided that it was not a date. It couldn't be a date, because he hadn't asked her out. He had simply suggested that they meet to talk about Cloud.

_Cloud_. The name resounded in his mind strangely, like an echo. He forced himself to forget his discomfort, however, when he spotted Tess approaching. She hurried inside and slid into the seat across from him. "Am I late?" she asked.

"No, not at all." He smiled at her somewhat rushed appearance. "You didn't have to run."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting." She quickly cleared their small table, and lifted a large, scrap-book-looking binder out of her bag. It was covered with a piece of duct tape, as if once sporting a label that had been concealed. "This is my father's scrapbook," she affirmed, her eyes nearly aglow with excitement. "He's been following Shin-ra ever since he was a kid, before the Fallout. He used to live in Junon with my mom, and became a pilot." She giggled. "Not as good as your dad, I'm sure, but he was part of the crew of the _Highwind_." She grinned at the surprised expression on his face. "I bet you didn't know that before."

"No, not really." He frowned. "But...."

"My dad changed his name after everything," she explained. "He used to be Todd Marks before he was Todd Raven. 'Tess Raven' is a better stage name than 'Tess Marks' anyway. It sounds like a board game."

Collin chuckled, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the scrapbook. "So what's in there?"

Tess grinned. "All sorts of stuff." She opened it for him to see. "Old magazine clippings, newspaper articles, photographs. Most of it's from him during training, or stuff about SOLDIER. He was really interested in that, but he never learned how to fight. Take a look."

He nodded, hesitantly accepting the book. "This thing's got to be worth a fortune," he murmured half to himself. "No one saves this kind of stuff anymore."

"My dad's like a packrat. But I'm afraid to show it to many people, because most of them are still superstitious."

Collin realized then that she was taking a bit of a risk in showing this possession to him. She must have cherished it, considering how much history fascinated her, and bringing it into public gave the possibility that it would be discovered and confiscated. From then on he treated the old pages as if they were the most ancient, important document in the world. He flipped through the old photographs, not really interested in the people he didn't recognize. Eventually he found an old newspaper clipping that caught his eye: a tall man dressed entirely in black, wielding a sword that was as long as his height. Collin could only stare. Though he perhaps should have felt some fear at seeing this—certainly anyone else in the store would have averted their eyes immediately—he didn't. He saw only a man with a sword: a powerful man, granted, but just a man.

"That's him," Tess said in a kind of respectful whisper. Here eyes were wide, and though she'd probably spent hours at a time just staring at the picture, she held no less wonder for the ancient page. "The Great SOLDIER. Do you know what his name is?"

"Yes." It sounded like a strange question, but when Collin considered, he realized that most of the people now wouldn't know. The name itself was like a curse, not even spoken in whispers. He realized then that he wasn't even sure how he had known, as his father had never spoken of the Fallout to them directly. He'd learned everything from Vincent. But even Vincent had never said the name.

_Sephiroth_. He stared at the newspaper print, skimming through the article silently. It spoke of one of Sephiroth's missions to the Southern Islands around Mideel—not terribly exciting, in his opinion. He continued to flip through, until he discovered another report.

Sephiroth's death.

"Dad says it was pretty shocking," Tess interrupted his viewing again. "The strongest man in the world killed in a little town in the mountains. My Dad never heard the whole story, but it wasn't what's written in that report. He was driven insane by the Alien."

"Jenova," he whispered without thinking. Thankfully, no one was around to hear him. She nodded. He was beginning to recall what Vincent had told him that morning when a sudden chill came over him. Tess didn't seem to be affected by it, though, so he assumed it was his imagination. 

"But I'm more interested in hearing about Vincent Valentine." Their fries arrived at last, and Tess momentarily covered the book while the waiter set out their plate. They pulled over an extra table to set the fries on so that they'd still have room for the book. Tess ate several fries, waiting for their server to go away, before continuing. "He lives with you, right? There's so little information on him."

"Vincent's...kind of shy." Collin shrugged, and kept paging through absently. "He doesn't talk about the Fallout much, but he does more than my Dad. He says it's important that at least one person always remembers what happened back then."

Her eyes again went wide. "So...does that mean he'd be willing to talk to me some time? About everything?"

"Well..." He paused, having come across another color photograph. It was larger than the normal ones, and retouched by a computer to show as much detail as possible. Collin stared, a bit disbelieving. It was Avalanche—all of them, standing amid a backdrop of colored lights and huge, golden buildings. He stared for a long time, his eyes drifting from one person to the next. It was a real photograph, of the real group, unlike so many fakes that had surfaced over the years from tabloids. He could tell, because each of them looked perfect, from the clothes to the expressions on their faces.

"Tess," he breathed, amazed by what he was seeing. He'd never seen any pictures of the group before. Not even Marlene had any. "Where did you get this?"

She smiled, appreciating how rare of a find it was with pride. "Isn't it something? My Dad found it in the _Highwind_, in a trash can. It was torn right down the middle. He thought it was a shame for something like this to be thrown away, so he saved it, scanned it, and fixed it. He's got the original at home." She looked to him, as if searching for approval. "The backdrop is the old theme park, Gold Saucer. Supposedly it was the last time they were all together."

Collin nodded. He felt the same chill as before, but he tried to ignore it again. "People would kill for this," he whispered, suddenly feeling as if he were the target for an assassin. "Our textbook's only got sketches, and they don't look anything like these. Except for the ones that are still alive." 

He stared at the faces, half of them familiar and the rest not. Looking at Cloud   
dispelled some of the fear he'd had before; he didn't look like a psychotic. He looked perfectly happy. But that might have been the effect of having two beautiful women hanging on his arms. The one on Cloud's left was who their textbook referred to only as "The Devoted One," a gorgeous brunette wearing a white tank top and black mini-skirt. She was grinning, and he couldn't help but smile back, as if her jovial expression were meant for him. 

When he looked at the other woman, however, a strange feeling rose inside him. She looked younger, her hair tied and twisted, her green eyes sparkling secretively. She was leaning her head against Cloud's shoulder, looking for all the world as if she'd won him at one of the carnival games. A scowl twisted the boy's lips. He couldn't explain it. Something in those eyes pulled to the surface a kind of contempt he rarely held for anyone. To hate the Flower-Seller was ridiculous and near sacrilege—Marlene had insisted to him several times that, despite the destruction of Midgar, the woman had saved the entire Earth with her care. But in looking at her, he felt only disgust.

The chill that had annoyed him only mildly now rose into an almost frightening shudder, and he sat back in his chair, startled. He realized a moment later that he was holding his breath. Tess was staring at him with puzzlement. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know." Collin turned his head away, hoping she wouldn't see his look of fear. His gaze penetrated the thin glass window to land on a figure standing outside the shop, and his instincts froze. It was a man, his blue eyes blazing and intense, his hands tightened into fists against the glass.

**In Which We Find Our Immortality**

Chapter 3: Uncertainty Rising

Vincent leaned back in his chair, frowning to himself. The computer screen continued to flicker and change, showing reports and images from the wreckage of Vandalee. A day later some of the fires were still burning in the southern section, where the attack had most likely originated from. He stopped the cycle when his eye caught something: a mound of flesh twenty feet in length, covered in fur and feathers. A Griffin. Not the same Griffins that had existed before the Fallout, though. After Meteor the planet had quickly managed to rebuild itself, and several new species of monsters had emerged. The New Griffins were nearly as vicious as the Dragons, now. 

"Thought so," Cid muttered over his shoulder, his expression grim. "The entire damn Clan from the south. They must have migrated. But it would have taken them weeks to travel that distance, there's so damn many of them."

"The city wasn't supposed to be fully functional yet. There was no reason for them to start a migration months ago."

"Shit." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and searched for a lighter. "That means they were just passing through. Either Cassandra hasn't been telling us something or they've got something else in mind. If they have minds."

Vincent typed in several commands, bringing up a map of the western continent. "The New Griffin nesting grounds are here," he said, pointing to a section of forest to the far south. "They pass by Cosmo Canyon every year. They should have been heading in that direction this time of year. Instead they're heading north." He traced a path with his claw across the Continental Strait, and tapped the position where Vandalee had once been on the coast. "If they go through the mountains following the same path...." He trailed off as his claw passed over Rocket City.

Cid ground his teeth, attempting keep himself from sprouting several particularly vulgar curses. "How long?" he asked in a low tone, as if suddenly they were being watched.

"A month, I think." He entered several more commands, the computer creating its own estimated path. "Looks like five weeks. Six if they bypass the mountains." His voice was quickly becoming grim. "Not much time."

"But there's no way to tell if they're really after us or not."

"Not yet."

"Shit. F—king shit." Cid began to pace, remembering the images displayed by Vincent's computer only minutes before. We'll have to tell President Matthews. But I don't think we should evacuate just yet."

"We have no place to go."

* * *

Time had stopped. Collin could only stare at the man who stood just outside, his insides trembling. The intense blue eye bore into his skin, as if burning it layer by layer, until there would be nothing left. He was only barely aware of Tess, her own expression one of wonder. For on the other side of the glass stood a legend, a man who had once been a hero. It was Cloud Strife; even if years of isolation and insanity had driven the boyish arrogance and hopeful optimism from that blue-eyed stare, nothing could steal from him the absolute power and strength from his aura. To be near him, to feel his eyes, could cause any man to tremble.

The air grew cold. Cloud's blank expression never changed, but his fists tightened, and the glass began to vibrate. Collin started, somehow able to sense the rising of power within the man. He snatched Tess by the wrist and pulled her quickly away from the window.

As he'd expected, the glass shattered suddenly—there was no explosion, and the only noise was the cracking and snapping of delicate shards, as if the window had simply fallen apart on command. The cafe was quickly silenced as everyone turned to see what had happened. The owner entered from the back room, about to demand an explanation. He stopped when he saw Cloud. 

"That's him, isn't it?" Tess whispered, staring in awe as Cloud glanced about the cafe critically. "That's really him."

Collin couldn't answer. He didn't have to; everyone in the restaurant must have realized by now, as their eyes were wide and mouths agape. A faint murmur began to spread through the customers in the back, containing notes of amazement and suspicion. Collin ignored them. His throat constricted when he swallowed, reminding him of the fear he'd felt from this man the night before. It had returned in full. Though he wanted nothing more than to leave, or at least close his eyes so that he wouldn't have to watch, he was frozen.

Cloud reached through the broken window, his movements slow and hesitant. His fingers curled around the picture Collin had been studying. He stared at it, emotionless, soaking in the image through his twin azure orbs silently.

Tess pulled away from her friend, and before he had a chance to stop her she had approached the man. "That's yours, isn't it?"

Cloud's head snapped up, is if startled by having been addressed. He regarded the girl with careful scrutiny. Then he returned his gaze to the picture without a reply.

"You can take it," Tess continued bravely. "It's yours, isn't it? My Dad fixed it." She paused. "You…are him, aren't you?"

Collin held his breath. He was shaking, fearful of what might happen, but to his relief Cloud only set the photograph down once more. When the man spoke, his voice was hollow. "I was."

She nearly squealed with delight; somehow, she managed to hold in her enthusiasm. "My name's Tess Raven," she introduced, as if she'd forgotten how he'd shattered the window moments before without effort. "My Dad's name is Todd—Todd Marks. You knew him, didn't you? On the airship?"

Cloud stared at her. He squinted, looked her over, and nodded. "Yes," was all he answered.

Collin couldn't take it anymore. He stepped forward and took Tess by the arm, standing by her side as if to protect her. He couldn't explain the sudden feeling, but in recalling what Vincent had told him that morning, he knew this man couldn't be trusted. If he could unintentionally harm his friends, than what was he capable of doing to a stranger?

Cloud regarded this new boy carefully, and his eyes narrowed into vibrant blue slits. The boy found himself responding to this in kind; his own eyes narrowed defiantly. They stood that way for a moment, just staring, as if considering a challenge. A last Cloud merely snorted. He turned and began to walk away. For a moment the cafe owner considered following. But that was only for a moment.

"That was him!" Tess exploded all at once, turning to face her classmate. "You were right—the real Cloud Strife! Can you believe it? It's amazing! I've got to go after him." She quickly began gathering her things, shoving the scrapbook into her bag. 

"What?" Collin blinked, as if waking from a trance. When he realized her intentions he was filled with panic. "Tess, you can't. Just leave him alone."

"You expect me to just let him walk away?" She shouldered her bag and carefully climbed out through the broken store window. Cloud was at the end of the street—he was easy to spot, as the people on the sidewalks all gave him a wide berth. "I'm going to talk to him."

Collin quickly followed. "Don't be crazy. He's insane—he'll kill you!"

"Kill? You're the one being crazy." Tess grinned, her jubilation unfathomable. "Collin, you're a sweet guy, and thanks for being concerned, but this is my entire life. I can't let him just walk away! Besides, my dad would kill me." She started after the man. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait!" He gave chase_. I can't just let her go_, he reasoned_. Even if Vincent was wrong, I don't trust him. It…just doesn't feel right_. "I'll come too!"

Tess didn't slow down, but he was still able to catch up to her. They followed Cloud down the street, keeping several feet behind as he turned corners and made his way across the town. Collin's instincts told him that they should turn back—certainly as the leader of Avalanche Cloud could tell that they were following him—but abandoning Tess was not an option. Even if it frightened him, he had to keep going.

Cloud finally entered a motel at the far edge of town. Tess was thrilled to see two chocobos asleep just outside in the grass: one was a female, brilliant gold in color. The second was also female, a deep, royal purple—a color of bird neither had seen before. It was larger than the other, and around its thick beak was a crude metal muzzle. A rope around its neck kept it tied securely to a metal hook in the ground.

"That's weird," Tess remarked. "I don't know much about chocobos, but they're usually friendly, aren't they? Especially with people. Why would he tie it up?"

"I don't know," her companion admitted. "But it doesn't look very friendly from here. Let's go, Tess. You got to see him."

But Tess kept going anyway. She crept stealthily across the front lawn, past the slumbering birds, her sights set on the door Cloud had entered. Collin unwittingly followed. He stood back, however, behind a group of tall bushes as she knocked, so that he was out of sight. He didn't want to have to meet those blue eyes again.

There was no reply. Tess knocked again, harder, and a moment later the door opened suddenly. She didn't falter under the sharp gaze of the man. "What is it?" he asked, his voice a bit less harsh than before.

"I was hoping I could talk to you a bit," Tess replied without any discomfort or hesitation. She was completely collected and sure of herself. "You have no idea how pleased I am to finally meet you."

"You're interested in Avalanche."

"Yes. Very much so." Collin silently prayed from the side. "My father told me a lot about the Fallout and before that, and I've been retelling the stories to everyone who'll listen." He could almost imagine the smile she must have had. "In fact, I'm having a performance on Saturday. At North Webber High School, around noon."

Collin mentally cursed. _Tess, what are you doing? You can't invite him! He'll—he'll—_

"You're inviting me?" Cloud asked, sounding uninterested.

"Yes. There's no admission price, and if you come a little late you can stay in the back where no one will see you."

"...All right. I may come."

"Great. Thanks, Mr. Strife. I hope you approve." She turned away from the door and started off. "See you Saturday!"

Collin was about to follow, but realized then that the door was still open, and Cloud still there; if he left, he would be spotted. He waited a bit awkwardly, feeling ridiculous. If Tess wasn't afraid, why should he be?

_I know you're there_.

The boy started. He glanced about but saw nothing. Slowly, he came out of hiding.

Cloud was still in the door, watching the young teen with cold eyes. He didn't speak, but somehow the man's voice still reached him, like the whisper of a ghost.

_I know what you are._

Collin turned and retreated after his friend.

* * *

Cassandra Matthews stared out of the window of her tenth floor office. At such a height she was granted only a partial view of the city she governed, a maze of buildings and suburbs, parks and industries. The streets below were small but ran efficiently, as there were few cars allowed inside the city. No building was over ten stories tall. Every factory was designed to put out as little pollution as possible. Trees, flowers, even weeds were allowed to grow wherever they pleased. They had come a long way from the small, unorganized village that was the old Rocket Town. They had progressed in a different direction than that taken by the old Midgar. Though Cassandra's window view would never match the impressive panorama that Rufus had been treated to during his reign, she favored it. She had made a good, clean, peaceful city.

She sighed, turning to face her two visitors once more. She'd heard their findings and their theories, each of which now rested heavily in her mind. "When will we be able to tell?" she asked in a quiet, reserved voice.

"I don't know that we will," Vincent replied with similar calm. "But the New Griffins have never come this far north. We should assume that they are targeting this city."

"After everything…" Cassandra breathed slowly and deeply. "I'll call a counsel meeting for tonight," she decided, placing her fingertips on her desk. "You have until then to prepare any more information." She raised her eyes to them. Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine, two of the remaining members of Avalanche. Through her mind paraded the stories from her youth: the battles, the courage, and the cleverness. On the other side of her desk were two heroes, and yet they looked even less hopeful than she felt. Or maybe it was simply their realism. "Can you offer me anything?" she asked. "In all honesty. What are our options?"

"Not many," Cid admitted bluntly, as was his custom. He ticked them off on his fingers. "We stay and hope they leave us alone; we evacuate the city and try someplace else; we stand and fight."

"They won't pass us by," rejoined Vincent. "There is no place for us to go, and we cannot fight. We have no weapons large enough to defend against a New Griffin Clan." His voice dropped. "Vandalee was a mistake. We both said that from the start. It went ahead anyway, and now it's too late. We don't have any options, Cassandra."

Cassandra didn't like how Vincent always called her by her first name. Though it was flattering to be considered a friend of a former Avalanche member, he used no discretion, and it gave the counsel members an appearance she didn't want. "There are always options, Mr. Valentine. We simply have to find some." She met his gaze with a bit of defiance. Even if he was one of the old heroes and he had experience, she didn't want pessimism. She wanted answers. "You have until eight tonight. Please don't disappoint me."

"One more thing," Vincent said before she could dismiss them. He met her gaze directly, unnerving her a bit. "The Planet has only moved against those cities that were a threat to it—Midgar, Nibelheim, Junon, and North Corel all had Mako Reactors. New Midgar and Mandrel were both destroyed—they had both been experimenting with Midgar's technology."

"It's bad luck to say their names," the President murmured.

"It's got nothing to do with luck. The only reason the planet does anything is in defense of itself." His voice dropped. "Was Vandalee experimenting with a reactor? How could it provoke an attack if it wasn't even supposed to be operational?"

Cassandra glared at him, shocked by what he was implying. "Are you insane?" she snapped, insulted by his proposal. "I'm not like that fool Scarlet—I know that the Reactors have always been the problem, and so does everyone else. Besides, that technology's been lost for years. No one knows how to make a reactor anymore." She lifted her chin. "Don't think me a fool, Mr. Valentine. I've worked hard for this city and these people—I'd never make such an obvious mistake. You can be sure of that."

Vincent stared the President down for a moment, until he was satisfied of her convictions. He nodded sharply and headed for the door. Somewhat baffled, Cid followed a moment later. He didn't question until they were outside. "What the hell was that? You think Vandalee was building a reactor?"

"It's the only explanation," Vincent replied, keeping his voice somewhat low. He stared straight ahead. "The Planet may not appreciate humans anymore, but no Clan has ever attacked a city without being provoked in some way. Remember Mandrel?"

"Of course." Mandrel had been the fourth settlement created after the Fallout. It had been located in the Southern Islands around Mideel, perhaps the area richest in Mako. It had been successful until Scarlet had reemerged—somehow she'd managed to excavate many of Shin-ra's old documents from the ruined Midgar, and attempted to create a reactor near the city. A week after construction began the entire city had been attacked and consumed by a Clan of mutated Hippogriffs. Since then no attempt had been made to create another Mako Reactor.

"There is something else," Vincent added reluctantly. His expression deepened in severity. "Cloud is now in the city. He was staying in Cosmo Canyon until he received Marlene's letter—he told me so. If he traveled by chocobo the entire way it would have taken him a long time to reach here."

Cid caught on quickly. "And he must have gone through Vandalee. And now he's here, and the New Griffins are headed our way. Shit." His hand ached for a cigarette, even knowing that he'd smoked his last hours ago.

"I don't want to assume things like that. I don't want to think that…it could be his fault in any way." Vincent sighed. "There was once when I could empathize with what he's going through. Laying another burden on his shoulders…."

"He's not the one I'm worried about," his companion muttered. "He always manages to come out alive."

The dark-haired man glanced at Cid briefly out the corner of his eye. He didn't like the way Cid talked about Cloud, as if somehow everything had been his fault. Vincent thought the man a hypocrite. After all, was it not the former captain who had accepted him, a demon, into his home after nearly three years of isolation? Vincent knew that his past crimes were unforgivable, and yet he'd been able to overcome his remorse and live a happy, peaceful life with this family. 

But Cloud would never be given that chance. He had been cast out by everyone who had once cared for him, for something he could not help. And yet, even knowing that, Vincent could think of no way to help him. Their old leader was beyond their reach now, so much so that attempting to help him would not only be futile, but dangerous. Hell for him seemed to be the only choice.

Vincent closed his eyes only briefly, then continued with Cid silently.

* * *

Collin lay awake in bed. All the events of that day rested heavily in his mind, churning and repeating, allowing him no moment of rest. He wanted nothing more to sleep and forget, but his curious mind obviously had no such intention. 

Speaking to Tess and seeing her pictures had been the start. The photograph which so clearly displayed the images and personalities of Avalanche was now a frequent visitor to his sight. All that evening he'd tried to work up the courage to ask his dad and Vincent about it, in vain. They were too caught up in their own worries.

Actually meeting Cloud had been the second disturbance. Facing that visage again had nearly terrified him, for what reason he did not know. It was this uncertainty that bothered him most of all. After that the day had passed in a blur of increasingly ill tidings: the Griffin Clan was on its way toward the city. His dad and Vincent both agreed that evacuation seemed to be the only possibility for saving Rocket City's population. Naturally they hadn't informed the public yet, as starting a riot in the city would do no good. They would wait, and plan in secret. But Collin knew. He shouldn't have overheard his parents speaking before Cid left for the counsel meeting, but he had. Keeping the news secret would not be easy for him.

And yet, despite all the things that had happened to him today, what stuck in his thoughts the most was what Cloud had said—or rather, thought—to him. 

_I know what you are._

Since he was a kid Collin had suspected that he was not truly Cid Highwind's son. His first clue was the lack of pictures there were of him as a child. Though Daryl, Samantha, and Elly each had dozens—as all parents seemed to have a fascination with photographs—he had only a few from before he was four years old. More than that, he resembled neither of his parents as much as his sisters. All of their hair was darker than his white-blond, and his green eyes matched neither Cid's nor Shera's. He didn't like the same foods as his siblings, or the same anything, for that matter. He should have shared at least shared some of their interests. But Cid and Shera liked machines, Daryl liked sports, Samantha and Elly liked books--he didn't especially like any of those things. 

More than that, it felt wrong. Though his parents treated him no different, and his sisters loved him just as much as did Vincent and Marlene, somehow he knew. He'd never asked—if he had another set of parents, somewhere, it didn't matter. This was his family and his home. It didn't bother him much, even if he sometimes wondered idly 'who' he was. If Collin Highwind was really his name.

'What' he was, was totally different. That wasn't a question he'd ever asked himself before. But he was asking it now, in whispers from his brain. He wanted to know what it was that Cloud Strife knew. It had something to do with the reason why he feared Cloud—why they seemed to fear each other. What could he be, other than human?

Collin shuddered. His thoughts suddenly sprang to Vincent, and a conversation he'd overheard once between him and the President of Phoenix Lattice.

_"Mr. Valentine, you would make an important addition to our Counsel. But I don't think the public eye is a good place for you. Forgive me, but…."_

_"I understand. Human's fear what they don't understand with their eyes."_

_"Are you…implying that you are something other than human? I don't mean to insult you, but as the President of this City I need to know such things."_

_"I am human enough, Cassandra. You've nothing to fear from me."_

"What is there besides being human?" Collin wondered aloud, gazing at the ceiling. His eyes drifted, taking in the room and the furniture in it. His sports trophies. His math awards. He was successful, unusually so, just as Vincent was. Were they more alike than they seemed? And if Vincent wasn't completely human, did that mean that neither was he?

"You're going to drive yourself insane. Go to sleep." Collin sighed, pulling the sheets about him even as it was still over sixty degrees in his room. "Not human? Yeah, right. You're not that special." He laughed a bit at his own idiotic ideas and closed his eyes.'

***************

It was the same dream.

Collin watched. He saw the brown-haired woman, bleeding and dying, and the man that carried her. He saw the figure that watched without care, and the blade hanging in his grip. He was filled with pain, rage, and satisfaction all at once. But then the dream shifted, and he was seeing something else.

Across the horizon stretched a barren, metal-twisted landscape: the old Midgar. It was painted red, as if the entire city were wounded and bleeding. The source was a ball of fire that hung over it, suspended, slowly devouring the iron and concrete through its tendrils. Collin watched, fascinated by its consumption of life. 

And then the light came. It stretched beneath the Hell rock, attempting to halt its progress unsuccessfully. The sphere only grew in strength, falling faster. In the back of his mind the spectator could hear whispers.

_"Forget Midgar. We've got to worry about the planet."_

_"Isn't there something we can do?"_

_"Aeris…please…"_

A new light came, shining green like a flood of emerald stars, washing over the deadened and forsaken earth. It rose in waves, aiding the first light in its battle. The feel of its power nearly shook Collin from the dream. He felt triumph, anguish, elation, and despair as the Lifestream surrounded and penetrated the mass of fire and stone, shattering it in an explosion of light. The Earth was liberated.

_"Was that…Lifestream?" the voices continued. "But…how?"_

_"Who cares! We did it! We saved the f—king planet!"_

_"Thank God…thank God…"_

_"Thank you…Aeris."_

The Earth had been saved. Collin realized what he was seeing: it was the Descent of Meteor. But it was also only the middle of the Fallout.

_"What…what the hell is that? Do you see that?"_

_"It looks like a dragon. But…wait, how many are there?"_

_"They're surrounding Midgar. What the hell is going on?"_

Meteor had not been the sum of Midgar's problems. Present experts speculated that, after the Weapons had been destroyed, the planet had managed to assemble another line of defense: a clan a dragons from all over the planet. They were stronger, smarter, and more powerful than normal dragons; so much so that the name "dragon" didn't seem to apply. They circled the city, waiting until Lifestream had dissipated back into the Earth. And then they attacked.

_"Holy shit—they're attacking the city? What the hell—"_

_"Cid, bring us down there. We have to do something!"_

_"Against them? There's hundreds of them!"_

_"Just put the damn ship down! Are you going to let all those people f—king die?"_

The outcome was obvious. Eight fighters had no chance against the hundreds of beasts. The dragons moved quickly and efficiently, those with wings destroying the buildings and plate while those without ravaged the slums, killing anyone that attempted to halt their force. Cloud led his friends into the struggle. They fought bravely—uselessly. In the end it was all they could do to save their own lives. When the slaughter had ended only one fifth of the once massive population had survived.

_"Aeris…how could you let this happen?"_

From his far off, strange vantage, Collin could only watch the scene. It was eerie, witnessing the events that had begun the largest catastrophe known to his planet. In an instant in the dream weeks had passed, and Fort Condor was destroyed. Then Junon, and North Corel, and Nibelheim, and...

When the images became too strong he closed his eyes.


	2. Searching for Courage

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 4: Searching for the Courage

Thursday passed uneventfully. Collin took his history final, passing through the questions with ease. The thoughtless recalling of ordered facts helped settle his anxiety over his dreams. As the morning passed into afternoon and then evening with no sign of Cloud—or any other disturbances—he began to relax. His sisters caught on right away that he was distressed, and they did everything they could to lift his mood. He was grateful for their thoughtfulness.

The next day, Friday, was his last final: English. He completed the grammar portion quickly, as the literature section would be more of a challenge. Son enough, however, he was finished and allowed to leave.

Colin was about to exit the school and return home when he passed a classroom that had recently released its students: Miss Madlefeld's room the teacher of ancient religion. Tess was taking the advanced class on Cetra Religion, even as a freshman. She was envied by her peers. On a whim he decided to wait for a moment. As he'd expected, Tess was the last out of the class.

"Collin!" She immediately spotted him and ran over. He felt a sudden rising of pride at her concern for him. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you for a while. I was worried."

Collin smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Just a little spooked, I guess." He was hit by inspiration; an idea that would not only delight her, but give him more excuses to see her in the future. "Are you busy now? Can you come with me?"

"Huh?" Tess cocked her head to the side, genuinely interested. "Where to?"

"Phoenix Central," he said briskly, already heading out of the school. She quickly ran to catch up. "I can go in whenever I want." He glanced back at her and smiled. "I want you to meet someone."

When Tess realized what he meant, her lips twisted in an excited grin. "You—you don't mean—"

"Yup. But you gotta hurry, or we'll miss him."

After that Tess had no problems in matching his pace.

* * *

The Phoenix Central building was easily the largest in Rocket City in terms of area. If the offices were split and laid on top of each other to make more floors, its height would have rivaled that of the old Shinra tower. Without the many maps and help stations scattered about even some of the oldest employees would have difficulty finding their office every morning, or maneuvering about the building. 

Collin was the exception. He moved swiftly through the corridors, never pausing once to glance about, all the way to a small, quiet group of offices located at the building's furthest edge. He couldn't help but smile at Tess's excitement. To him this route was a simple path to see a friend; to her it was like a mysterious, fascinating labyrinth with an immortal beast at the center. He chuckled a bit at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Tess asked.

"Nothing." Feeling suddenly courageous he added, "You're cute when you're excited."

The girl blushed, which only served to lift her companion's mood higher. They continued to the last office in the row. On the door was printed, in bold letters, VINCENT VALENTINE.

Tess was holding her breath as Collin opened the door and led her inside. She was a bit startled to see only Marlene seated at her secretary desk, typing on her keyboard. The woman glanced up as they entered. "Oh, hello there, Collin. Who's your friend?" She paused in her work. "Oh wait, it's Tess, isn't it? Your friend form school."

"Yes," Tess answered, stepping to the desk so that she could shake her hand. "Tess Raven. I remember seeing you when I spoke with Mr. Nanaki last year. I…was hoping I could speak to Mr. Valentine."

"Oh? I should have known." Marlene winked. "He's in his office. I'm his secretary, Marlene Wallace."

Collin suppressed his laughter as Tess nearly pounced on the woman. "_The_ Marlene Wallace?" she exclaimed. "Barret Wallace's daughter?"

"The only." She smiled in embarrassment. "But you don't want to talk to me. I'm sure Vincent would be more interesting."

"I _do_ want to talk to you," the girl contradicted. "You knew The Flower-Seller, didn't you? I—"

"Tess, calm down," Collin said with a laugh. "Marlene's got work to do. Besides, you know where I live. You can see her anytime."

"Well…okay," Tess agreed reluctantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Wallace. It really is."

"You too, Tess. I'll be there on Saturday." Marlene walked over to the door to Vincent's office and knocked, receiving a call from the inside that made their visitor giggle. "Go on in. He won't mind."

"Thank you." Tess skipped to the door and bravely opened it. Collin smirked and followed her in.

* * *

Despite all her studying and experience, as Tess opened the door she had no idea what to expect. Of all the Avalanche members, this man was the hardest one to research; there was simply no one who'd known him. And now he was just beyond the door! She forced herself to exhale or risk passing out.

The door opened. A well-kept office was revealed, as well as its owner. Vincent Valentine was sitting at one of his computers, staring at the monitor. He didn't look up, as if whatever was projected on the screen demanded his full attention. Tess didn't mind, allowing herself to make a complete scan of him. He was tall and very slim—and handsome. She hadn't been able to determine a satisfactory amount of detail from her father's photograph. She grinned to herself; new photos would have to be taken.

"You must be Collin's friend, Tess," the man said, and she found his polite, quiet manner of speech enchanting. His eyes flickered to her for a moment; his gaze was sharp but not obtrusive, as if making a quick view and judgement of her. "The actress."

"That's right," she replied cheerfully, hiding her surprise at his instant recognition. _I wonder what Collin's told them about me…._ She moved forward and extended her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Valentine."

Vincent reached across his body to shake her hand with his right, then paused, as she was holding out her left. Before he had the chance to make a decision she took his claw and shook it as if having not noticed its appearance. The smooth surface of the metal was warmer than she'd imagined it to be. He retrieved his hand slowly. "And you too, Miss Raven. I was impressed by your piece about the former President Rufus."

Tess grinned. "That's quite a compliment. Thank you."

The man regarded her silently for a moment, thoughtful and curious. His red eyes were gleaming intelligently, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. "Can I help you?" he asked after a short pause.

"Tess has been wanting to meet you for…well, a long time," Collin answered for her. She nodded vigorously.

Vincent's pleasant expression faltered briefly. "I suppose you'd like to do a piece," he rejoined with a faint smile.

The girl considered her answer carefully. She remembered how reluctant Nanaki had been the year before in speaking to her, and Cid as well. Both were willing to speak of the Fallout, but when it came to their own lives things changed. They didn't want their personal lives exposed to a crowd. Thought she was thrilled with the prospect of telling this man's story, she could tell that he wasn't up to it. She knew by the way his claw twitched nervously.

"Mr. Valentine," she said at last, "my every waking hour is spent preparing for a future piece. But I don't have a project in mind right now." She smiled. "After Saturday I'll be done performing until Fall."

"So, you've come to…."

"Talk." Tess pulled up a chair and said beside him. Despite the red eyes and potentially dangerous claw she didn't fear him in the least. In fact, she felt very safe in his presence. "This is extraordinary for me. I've spent my entire life studying you and your friends."

Vincent seemed to relax a bit, and adjusted his chair so that he could face her more easily. Collin leaned against the computer desk. Tess glanced at him and flashed a brilliantly thankful grin.

Collin was beaming.

* * *

The air had a distinctly different feel about it. Cloud raised his head, absorbing every smell and sound from the atmosphere. He closed his eyes, listening to the rumble of trucks in the distance, and the murmurs of people passing by. For several minutes he stood very still, familiarizing himself with the city. It had been weeks since he'd been around so many people, and even longer since he'd been in a city this large. His senses, having become accustomed to monitoring silence, were a bit overwhelmed.

The warking of his chocobos reminded Cloud of his task. He strode out to the space of lawn in front of the motel; the owner had allowed him to use it for his animals for a fee. They flapped their stubby wings impatiently. "Quiet now," he soothed, seating himself between them. He opened the sack of greens he'd gathered from outside the city; without the chocobos around anymore, they grew like weeds. His gold chocobo, Bobbie, nearly lunged at his hand. After surrendering the food to her he turned to its companion, removing the muzzle.

Nu snorted indignantly, scratching her face with her claws. "You wouldn't have to wear it if you stopped biting people," Cloud told her sternly, handing out the greens. She chose to ignore him.

Cloud sighed, running his fingers through the bird's thick feathers as she ate. He'd always been very proud of Nu, despite her temper, a she was most likely the fastest chocobo that had ever lived. He'd breed her from Bobbie and Teioh under Joe's permission, with a special nut he'd discovered in the south. Though quick to anger she was fiercely loyal to her master, and her mother. 

Bobbie was watching Cloud, her large black eyes pleasant and inquisitive. She chirped and whistled—after being with the pair so long Cloud had begun to interpret the patterns of their calls and warks as if it were a very crude form of language. She was questioning his intentions.

"I don't know what I'll do," Cloud said wearily. "I came here to see everyone…but…." He sighed, lowering his head. "They don't trust me. I can't blame them for that."

Bobbie cooed, upset with his response. Though he didn't always understand her, she always understood him. She nudged him with her beak affectionately, and Nu followed suit, just so that she wouldn't be ignored. Cloud smiled grimly at their attempts to cheer him. Lifting his mood, however, would not be achieved so easily.

When he'd reached Cosmo Canyon and been reminded of the yearly gathering—he refused to think of it as a "reunion"—he'd been filled with something that might have been hope. Hearing of Vincent's progress and adaptation to society had especially inspired him; though he had no coffin to climb out of, his reintroduction to society would be no less dramatic. He'd been proclaimed a failure in every sense of the word. He'd failed to protect the two women he loved, losing both to a cruel fate. Even after Meteor's destruction the planet had found the need to punish humanity—had he not surrendered the Black Materia to Sephiroth in the first place, he would have been able to prevent the tragedies of the Fallout. All his aspirations, dreams, and possibilities he'd discarded for the sake of this empty, wasted life. He'd failed his friends, his world, and himself.

More than that, he'd failed in killing Sephiroth. The memories rested, poison-like, in his blood, always just beyond the realm of his conscious thought, always churning. They filled his nightmares, the bloodies images lingering in his mind even after sleep had ended. Too many time the silver-haired SOLDIER had escaped death, returning against nature's laws to torment the living. Those shimmering emerald eyes terrified him, reminding him of the pain and sorrow and hate. Just when he'd thought that peace was attainable, those eyes returned, mocking his efforts and his sanity.

"Excuse me, Mister."

Cloud continued to groom his animals. He again remembered his purpose in journeying to Rocket City, and shuddered. Facing the boy was asking too much. The hair, the eyes, the movements—they were too strong for him. When they'd meet at the diner only his anger had kept him from backing down in fear. To even look at the boy pushed his endurance to its limits, threatening the careful structures he'd built internally. Even being a child, Cloud feared him. It was too much to fight another Sephiroth. The very possibility made him sick.

"Hey, Mister."

Nu thumped her master with her beak, snorting. Cloud raised his head. A young girl was standing in front of him—perhaps six—hanging onto her mother's hand. Her eyes were bright and curious, like someone he'd once known….

"Can I pet your birdies?" the little blonde asked hopefully, clearly amazed by the large creatures. Bobbie ruffled her wings and warked proudly, which delighted her. "Please, Mister?"

Cloud nodded, and the girl released her mother's hand to give Bobbie a big hug. The mother smiled, happy to see her daughter's excitement. "Thank you, sir. My daughter loves animals, but there aren't any chocobos left around here."

"Chocobos are sacred animals," he replied distantly. He wasn't quite sure how to speak to people anymore. He wondered if she recognized him. "They know better than to come between humans and Clan animals. They've been isolated."

She frowned, clearly a bit uncomfortable with his speaking so candidly about the Clan animals. Humans treaded carefully in whatever they did now, as if even expression certain things would bring the wrath of the planet. "Well, they certainly are beautiful. I haven't seen any since I was a child, and I didn't know that purple chocobos were possible."

"I bred her myself." Cloud tried to keep his responses short. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He chose to leave people alone, the way he wanted to be left alone.

The little girl moved to pat Nu, who didn't appear to like the idea. The great bird opened its beak with the intention of biting her hand. Before she had the chance, Cloud snatched the rope around the chocobo's neck and yanked her back. The girl, surprised, yelped and returned to her mother's side. "I'm sorry," Cloud said. "She's not very friendly with children."

The mother glared at him sharply, angry that he hadn't warned them sooner. She thanked him briskly for humoring her daughter, and quickly led the child away. Those who had watched the scene from the street chose to give him a wide berth. Cloud didn't care. He retreated from the rest of the world, returning to grooming the animals. He didn't need human contact anymore. It was simpler to ignore those things that did not concern him.

Only one Cloud glanced up from his work, taking note of several schoolchildren on their way home—presumably from some sport or club. Among them were two blond girls that he recognized: Cid's youngest daughters, Samantha and Elly. They were watching him, and whispering to their friends. The children attempted to be inconspicuous with their stares, but nothing could keep their curiosity from the two chocobos. They pointed and passed comments to each other.

Cloud watched as the group moved on. Their bright, youthful faces and innocently curious eyes drove through him, bringing a sharp pain into his chest. The memories rose up around him once more, filling his senses with imaginary stimuli. He shook his head to clear away his anxiety. What had he to fear from children? Or any one child, for that matter. After all, a child knew nothing of the hatred, despair, cowardice, and fear that had for so long been in his life. The boy was probably unaware that his power existed, let alone was inclined to use it for destruction or evil. If Cloud could somehow gather enough courage to face him…to explain it to him…could they both receive redemption?

"What do you think, Bobbie?" Cloud asked aloud, turning to the golden bird as it stretched on the grass. "Should I try one more time?"

__

You should try until it's done her mixed warks and hoots seemed to convey. He smiled grimly at her response and took a deep breath. "Okay. I understand." He lifted his head to the sky, already feeling his uncertainty. The depthless blue rose above him, pure and without any hint of coming danger. Its stainless expanse calmed him a bit. But still he wished for some assurance, or comfort. His eyes grew distant as he searched, the same way he'd done thousands of times in the past for some glimmer or light. "Aeris," he whispered, praying that somehow he'd see that beautiful face. "Why won't you speak to me anymore?"

His pleas were met only by silence.

* * *

As soon as Samantha and Elly returned home they told their mother how they'd spotted Cloud in town. "He's staying at Mr. McGregor's motel," the elder reported. "He was grooming his chocobos, I think. But we didn't go near him."

Shera sighed, and thanked them both for telling her. "You don't need to worry about it. Now go get your homework done, because we're going out for dinner tonight. You won't have time later."

"Okay, Mom." The pair dashed upstairs without another word, leaving Shera in the kitchen. She sighed, returning to the book she'd been reading. But she couldn't focus on it anymore; her mind was spinning around Cloud. She hadn't known him as well as Vincent or Cid. They'd met the first time when Cloud brought his team to Rocket Town, and met again the year Daryl was born. He'd changed so much between those two meetings that she nearly thought him to be a different person. Her husband had never been willing to explain his condition to her in full. All she knew for certain was that several events before and after Meteor had led him into some kind of nervous breakdown, affecting him so severely that not even his friends—or his wife—could have help him. He had not seemed so distant the night beofre; merely uncertain and withdrawn, which was perfectly understandable given his reception.

Shera was about to make herself some tea when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" _Collin must have forgotten his key. But he's usually so good about things like htat._ She unlatched the door and swung it open. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was Cloud Strife. 

"Cloud," she stuttered awkwardly. "I…didn't think you'd be coming back."

"Is Cid home?" he asked, his expression a bit nervous. "I need to speak to him."

"He's not, I'm afraid." Shera bit her lip, unsure as to what she should do. Cid had clearly stated that this man was to not be allowed inside again, but how could she turn him away? He looked tired and old, like the pages of an ancient and forgotten text. His eyes, once bold and intense, were now empty. Surly he was here to apologize…? How could she deny him that chance?

She took a deep breath. "Why don't you come inside? Cid will be home in a while. I can make you something to eat." She moved inside to let him pass.

Cloud entered as if stepping into some sacred temple, carefuly not to touch or disturb anything. He seated himself at the table while she moved to her cabinets. "What can I get you?"

"Anything is fine."

Shera frowned, dissatisfied with her lack of groceries. Finally she settled with preparing the tea she'd intended a moment ago. They always had plenty of tea. And her guest didn't seem like the picky type, either. Neither of them spoke until the drink was ready, and Shera seated beside him.

"I want to apologize for the night before," Cloud said at last, staring at the dark liquid that swirled in his cup. "I didn't mean to cause such and uproar."

"It's not your fault," the woman replied immediately. "I spoke to Marlene; she did invite you, after all. It's…our fault for not understanding."

He had no response for this, so she continued. "We don't mean to be cruel, but I'm sure you can understand our concern. After all, it has been years. That is…."

"I know." Cloud sipped from his drink, not meeting her gaze our even lifting his head. He looked just as nervous as her. "I don't intend to stay long. But I'm finally coming to understand myself. I…wanted to apologize to Cid, and Vincent, and…."

Shera nodded. "And Collin."

"…Yes."

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Tess exclaimed as Collin walked her home. "_The_ Vincent Valentine. And he agreed to help me when I start my next piece!" she giggled and spun in a circle. "And he'd be there tomorrow. Oh, I'm so nervous!" she danced about on the sidewalk, attracting many baffled stares. "It better be good!"

Collin laughed at her antics. "Tess, calm down. You'll be great."

Tess stopping suddenly, turning to face him. "Collin, you're the best," she told her deftly. She smiled and, just barely, she blushed. "Are you busy Sunday? We could get together."

"Together?" Collin repeated. He gulped, feeling light-headed suddenly. His brain and tongue and turned to putty. "You mean, like, a date?"

She giggled in embarrassment, and he felt his body growing warm. "Yeah. Not just to talk about Fallout stuff, either. Like, a real date. Is that okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I mean, of course." Collin grinned. "That'd be great. I'll come get you…at six. If you don't mind walking."

"Sure. Sounds great." Tess gave him a bright smile and began to skip away. He realized then that they'd reached her house. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called before slipping inside.

Collin waved. Once she'd gone he let out a whoop of joy. With steps lighter than air he ran home, bursting with exhilaration. Finally, a real date! And not just any date—a date with Tess Raven, the most popular freshman at his school! It was too good to be real; he'd been admiring Tess from afar for years, and now, at last, a date! It was all he could do to keep form cheering as he raced down the street.

Collin was in such high spirits that he didn't even notice the chill as he approached his house. He was stopped, however, by the sight of a golden chocobo tethered to their mailbox. A large case was strapped to its back, covered in silver latches. The boy slowed, his enthusiasm quickly draining. His driveway had suddenly become a long, twisted and mysterious path. He gulped, finishing his return with a more controlled pace.

He opened the front door slowly, peeking inside before entering. He could see his three sisters in the living room, their homework spread untouched before them. They continuously exchanged glances with each other, then looked to the kitchen.

Collin swept his gaze left, the hairs on his arms prickling with goosebumps. Cloud was sitting at the kitchen table with his back to the front door. His hands were fastened about a tea cup. The man was suspended, caught by the same mysterious spell that held the boy. Neither moved.

Across the room Shera was speaking into the phone with a hushed tone. She was trying to calm someone on the other end—most likely it was Cid. When she spotted Collin at the door her manner became brisk, and after a short exchange she hung up. "Welcome home, dear."

Collin gathered his courage and stepped inside. The clicking of the door behind him was startling in the silent house. His mother met him and ushered him into the kitchen; her hands were tight on his shoulders. "Collin, this is Mr. Cloud Strife."

Collin nodded, and managed to say, "Hello, Mr. Strife." He thought of Tess's courage in facing him, and attempted to rally some of it in himself.

Cloud didn't look up form his tea, but he nodded, and in a slightly faltering voice replied, "Hello, Collin."

"Mr. Strife came to celebrate your birthday with us," Shera said lightly. "He'll be spending the night here."

Collin's heart skipped a beat, and then continued at nearly twice its normal pace. His eyes snapped shut in reflex. But not seeing was even more frightening, and he forced them open once more. Cloud hadn't moved. The man was still sitting quietly, staring at his hands. The blood had drained from his knuckles and his throat constricted as he swallowed.

He was afraid.

Collin was nearly floored by the realization. Cloud Strife, leader of Avalanche and most likely the strongest man in the world, feared him. He didn't know what to think. His anxiety was gradually replaced by confusion over this new development as more sings became visible to him. What reason had _anyone_ to fear a teenage boy, let alone a global hero. It was ridiculous.

He didn't want to be feared. That in itself was more disturbing that Cloud's presence, because it meant that _he_ was the problem, not their visitor. Only monsters and demons were the enemies of righteous men….

"We're going out for dinner tonight," Shera told them, taking her own tea cup to be cleaned. "Mr. Strife…."

"You don't need to invite me," he responded before she'd finished. "Thank you, but I'd rather not call attention to myself."

"That's fine."

Collin bit his lip—his earlier apprehension had been overcome by this new concern. _Please_, his mind whispered desperately, his hands trembling at his sides. _Please don't fear me._

To his amazement, Cloud stiffened as if having heard. Slowly the man released his cup and straightened in his seat. Collin held his breath.

"How old are you going to be?" Cloud asked softly.

"Fifteen, sir," he replied without thought.

The man nodded, and motioned for him to sit. He did so hesitantly. "At fifteen I was already in Shinra, training for SOLDIER." Cloud paused, thought he still could not face his company. "They don't give you a hard time at school, do they?"

It was a rather awkward question. "Not at all, sir. Why would they?"

"That's good." Cloud sipped from his tea, draining the last of the beverage. He didn't speak again for a while, just sitting. 

Collin found the silence to be unnerving. He looked to his mother; she was standing off to the side, amazed and pleased by their short exchange. When she noticed the lull in their conversation, she intervened. "Collin's always been a very bright boy," she said. "And speaking of which, why don't you start your homework?"

"I don't have any homework," he replied. "Today was my last final, Mom. I get out a week earlier than the Junior High, remember?"

"Oh? Oh yes, of course. Then, you can help Samantha and Elly." He tone clearly indicated that she was simply making excuses.

Collin wasn't about to argue. He stood up from the table and moved to the next room, trying to conceal his hastened pace. Before he reached his sisters, however, a chill ran up his arms. He could again hear the mind whisper. 

__

What are you?

The boy gulped, and against his better judgement he turned. Cloud was watching him. Their eyes met, green mixing with iridescent blue, holding them there for no more than an instant. Then Cloud lowered his head and Collin turned away, retreating to the living room.

To Next Chapter

Return

*The next one's the big one ^_^


	3. Truth That Cannot Be Unlearned

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 5: Truth That Cannot Be Unlearned

By the time Cid returned home, Vincent and Marlene had managed to quell most of his temper. His mood, however, was still foul. He puffed on his cigarette—his third since Shera's call to his office—and marched up to the house. His companions followed, side by side, preparing themselves.

"Cid, don't say a thing," Shera pleaded as soon as he came through the door. "Just hear him out, please."

"Alright, alright." He glanced past her: Cloud was sitting by himself in the living room, his chin resting on folded hands. He swore. "How can he just sit there? I told him not to come back."

Vincent looked for himself. Cloud looked the same as when he'd come the night before—silent, pensive, but also very nervous. "Let me talk to him," he murmured. "The rest of you can still go out to dinner. In fact, it might be better if you go. I think I can get through to him."

Cid frowned. He didn't like the idea of Cloud being left alone with any of them; but then, because of Vincent's history, he might have a chance of doing at least some good. It would be better than having everyone together right away, and at least this way Cid knew where Cloud was. "Alright," he relented. "But be careful with him." He turned to his wife. "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs getting cleaned up."

* * *

Vincent stood aside as the rest of the family prepared and left the house. Each one cast Cloud a significant glance on their way out; except Collin, who avoided the man completely. Vincent sighed as he closed and locked the door behind them. Collin might not realize it, but his behavior was only making matters worse. If only they all understood the way he did….

Vincent entered the living room and seated himself in a chair facing Cloud. "I'm glad you came back," he started with. "I wasn't sure you would; we all know how hard it must be."

"I had to explain myself," Cloud replied simply.

"Yes. Shera told me so."

"I also have a birthday present for him."

"Oh?" Vincent couldn't help being somewhat pleased. At least Cloud was making an effort. It showed hope. "I'm sure Collin—"

"I don't want to talk about Collin now," Cloud interrupted. His hands were tight about each other, and his eyes met Vincent's with pleading. "I can't."

He sighed. _So much for effort. But, I have to be patient with him. After all, I spent thirty years asleep in Nibelheim. I know what he's going through—if I can't try to help him, who will? Who can? _"Alright, Cloud. I won't force you."

Cloud nodded gratefully. "The first thing is Vandalee," he began. "I noticed something when I passed it on my way here. There weren't as many animals."

"That's understandable. Whenever a new city—"

"No. There were less plants, too. I…could hear the planet crying." His eyes had become focused and serious. "Vandalee had a reactor."

Vincent admitted to himself the realization of his original instincts. "I've considered that. But neither Cid nor I were alerted of such a project, and I believe Cassandra when she says she wasn't, either. If there was a reactor, it was a well-kept secret."

"Whoever was responsible is probably dead by now," Cloud continued. "Our concern now is the Weapon Griffins."

"Weapon Griffins?" his companion repeated.

"Yes." The more he spoke, the sharper and clearer his words became. He was starting to sound more like Cloud Strife; having a straight, logical topic kept his sensitive mind from wandering. "These Griffins haven't evolved from normal Griffins. The first of them were constructed and summoned by the planet after we destroyed the original five Weapons. That's why they're so powerful."

Vincent considered this, catching on to how serious their situation was. "And now they're headed here. Vandalee's supplies came from us. They're tracing the reactor to its source." He paused, deciding against asking Cloud about his possible involvement. "Cloud, we have no weapons here. The largest firearm allowed in the city is a handgun. Cid and I still have our weapons, but they're no match for an entire Clan. We don't have any materia, since the planet stopped making it."

"I've thought about that. I still have most of my materia, but they've been losing power since…." His speech faltered only a moment. "The summons are all useless, and the rest can't perform their highest level spells."

"There has to be something we can do."

In an instant all Cloud's progress had reversed. The sudden mood swing left him with an expression of cold anger. "That's not all." Vincent sighed, trying to anticipate what could be worse. "The Weapon Griffins aren't only agitated by the reactor. They can sense something here that has begun to move, as I can. They sense Jenova."

The older man shook his head. The intense, obsessive hatred in his colleague's eyes now was all too familiar to him. Whatever Cloud thought was happening, his judgement was blurred by his own rage and fear. "There is no Jenova here," Vincent told him sternly. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not possible. The Griffins have never targeted this city on my account, as I haven't transformed into Chaos for a decade. Collin's been checked several times; there is no Jenova in him."

"You're wrong," cloud retorted sharply. "He does—I can sense it."

"You can't just keep assuming things that aren't there. Collin is just a boy. He is not Sephiroth—Sephiroth is dead."

"No!" The blonde shook his head emphatically. "You don't understand. The boy—"

"Is just that," Vincent tried to reason with him, but he could tell it wasn't working. Cloud leaned back against the couch, his eyes changing from wrathful to listless. Something had shattered in his brain: he couldn't handle the rush of emotion. He said no more, as if having been suddenly pulled away from reality itself. Vincent sighed with frustration. "Cloud, you can't do this to yourself," he said, even if the man couldn't hear. "I know how hard it is, but you can't let it win. You can have another chance. I did."

Cloud closed his eyes. "It is too late for me," he spoke wearily.

"No, it's not." He felt a passion rising inside him to help this man, to lift him out of despair as _he_ had once been lifted. "Cloud, I lived for thirty years in a coffin. After Meteor I fled from the world, ashamed of my failure. For three years I hid from life, and myself.

"But when you found me, when you brought me out, I found another chance." Though his audience appeared unmoved by his speech, he continued. "Cid and Shera welcomed me because I wanted to change. I watched their children grow." He gazed down at his left arm, watching the golden digits curl. "I held them with this arm, the very mark of my failure and sin. And still they love me. So please, don't give up."

Cloud did not move or reply. His face was calm, as if he'd fallen asleep during his companion's pleas. The older man sighed distastefully. "Please, Cloud," he repeated. Then, sensing he would be able to do no more that night, he left Cloud to his repose.

* * *

Collin barely spoke during dinner. He pushed and prodded his food with his fork, uninterested in eating. He was too full already with questions to allow for nourishment. All evening he pondered, wondering what would happen when he returned home. Would cloud be waiting for him? Would he look angry, or afraid? And if he questioned the man, would he receive answers?

He wanted Tess to be with him. She always knew what to do, how to act. She was confidant and smart, and he merely shy. Facing the man felt comparable to facing a dragon. His insides churned sickeningly at the thought.

When they reached home some time later—Cid had delayed their arrival as long as he could—both chocobos were now in the yard, and beside them a large traveling pack. It appeared that Cloud would be staying with them after all. Beside Nu was another wrapped bundle, over four and a half feet long and nearly flat. Collin eyed it cautiously—a weapon was inside. He could tell, if not by the strange shape then by the feeling he got from it. He kept as far away from it as the driveway allowed as he followed his family into the house.

Vincent was waiting for them; he swiftly drew Cid aside. Despite their hushed tones, Collin could hear that they were talking about Vandalee. He didn't pay attention until Vincent whispered, "I tried talking to Cloud." He nodded toward the living room. "He's convinced that Collin has Jenova in him."

Collin gasped. He turned swiftly toward the men, unable to hide the shock on his face. He knew the name Jenova: it was the alien inside Vincent and Cloud, and had once been inside Sephiroth. "I have…Jenova?" he said breathlessly, fighting to keep the tremor out of his voice. His stomach was twisting. _Jenova…was what made Sephiroth go insane…._

When Cid realized that they'd been overheard, he cursed. Vincent, however, was able to keep his face neutral. "No, Collin," he told the boy. Collin was thankful to hear that that the man's words were sincere. "You don't have Jenova."

"But…Cloud thinks I do?" he persisted. "Why? Why would I…?"

Everyone turned to look at him. His sisters were baffled, but Shera and Marlene were exchanging worried looks. Something was happening. They knew—so did Vincent, and his dad. They were watching him as if he'd suddenly figured it out. But how could he? He was Cid Highwind's son; a fact that, though it made him quite famous, wouldn't imply he had an alien inside him. He didn't. It was impossible.

A vision entered his mind. It was the picture from his dream: the dead woman, and the man with the eyes that glowed. But this time he had the feeling that he was there, not just watching but _with_ them. He could hear their voices, mixing and flowing. He watched from the side and then from above. He saw the woman as if _he _were the glowing-eyed man viewing his kill. He shuddered. 

"I have something." The low, hoarse voice of Cloud Strife caused him to jump. He spun to face the man, who had exited the living room. "I brought a present."

"Now's not a good time," replied Vincent. "You should—"

"Please. I don't know how long I'll be here." Cloud entered the living room once more and returned a moment later, carrying the black case with the silver latches. He set it down and was silent for a moment, as if considering whether or not he should go through with his gift. Collin held his breath. At last the case was opened and turned toward the awaiting spectators.

Collin wasn't sure what to make of it at first. It looked like a stuffed cat, or a doll, with black fur and a white belly. Atop its head was a tiny golden crown, and a red cape was tied around its neck. He couldn't believe that he was receiving some kind of toy.

"I know that!" Elly exclaimed excitedly. "That's in my school book. It's Cait Sith, isn't it?"

Cloud nodded. "Cait Sith No. 2. I've kept it all this time. I…want you to have it." He raised his head to meet Collin's gaze. There was a new type of fear in those brilliant eyes now; not simply apprehension, but hope. Like a plea. "You never knew the man who controlled this doll," he went on, depending on his courage to keep his head up. "He wasn't a great man. He made mistakes, like we all did, but he tried to make up for it. He helped save the planet, and he died trying to save the people of Midgar from the Clan Dragons."

A moment of silence passed as everyone honored the memory of the deceased. Collin knelt in front of the doll and reached out to touch the false fur. His every move was being watched. He pursed his lips, moving his hand over the doll's hid as if he could pull history from its texture. There were scars and scorch marks hidden beneath the thin hairs. He looked again to Cloud, about to question him, when the man's hand fell over his. He jumped.

"You probably won't understand its significance until later," Cloud said in a low tone. He guided Collin's hand to a space jest behind Cait Sith's ear. There was a small button hidden there. But I'm giving it to you as a reminder. I want you to remember what happened back then."

Collin nodded, retrieving his hand. His skin felt hot. "Yes, sir," he responded, lowering his gaze to the doll. "I will."

"Good." An awkward moment passed, and then Cloud climbed to his feet. He was about to move away when Collin stopped him with a question.

"Mr. Strife," he asked quietly, "is there Jenova in me?"

Shera grimaced and began, "You don't have to—"

But Cloud cut her off. "I hope not," he said. "But, if you do…"

"If I do…?" Collin prompted.

"…then you'll know." He continued into the living room without a word.

Collin started as Cid clapped his shoulder. "Don't you worry, kid," he said lightly. "We've all been checked. You're clean." He ruffled the top of his son's head. "Don't give it another thought and go to sleep. It's your birthday tomorrow, after all."

"Yeah." Collin closed the black case and lifted it—he was a bit surprised by the weight. "I'm okay, Dad. C'mon Daryl, Sam, Elly. Let's get ready for bed."

"But it's only nine o'clock," Samantha protested.

"You don't have to go to bed, but I want you up." Shera herded them toward the stairs. "Tomorrow's going to be busy."

"Yeah, Mom." With Collin leading the way they tromped up the stairs to their rooms.

* * *

Collin set the doll on the bed in front of him. He arranged it so that it was sitting on its haunches as a real cat might, and he sat with his lets crossed, viewing the object critically. It was rather ridiculous looking. He had a hard time imagining the two foot tall cat marching into battle. But then, it was probably an effective diversionary tactic.

"Okay. He gave me this for a reason." He frowned, crawling forward. His eyes flickered to the clock on his desk: eleven o'clock. Most everyone would be in their rooms by now, asleep. He found the button behind Cait Sith's ear and pressed it.

The doll jerked, tiny gears buzzing within its false skin. It straightened and blinked several times. "Hello, Collin," the doll greeted in a recorded, almost annoyingly cheerful tone. "How may I help you?"

Collin gave a short laugh. "I don't know. What exactly are you supposed to do?"

The eyes blinked. "My purpose is to answer your questions. I was programmed by Cloud Strife and Nanaki with knowledge of events before and after the Fallout."

"Like a talking textbook."

The cat's ears twitched, as if it were alive. "Yes."

"Cool." Collin stared at the doll for a while, finally comprehending how important this gift was. It held the truth about everything. He had so many questions, he didn't know where to start. "Tess would absolutely _love_ you," he murmured thoughtfully.

"Please identify 'Tess.'"

"A girl at my school. Tess Raven." He laughed as the whiskers twitched, and the cat stored the information. "You're pretty cool. But I don't even know where to start. There's so much to ask."

"I have been programmed with over six hours of information," Cait Sith offered.

  
"I should have know." Collin sighed, leaning against the headboard. He wanted to hear the whole thing, word for word, but the hour was already making him weary. _Ask the important questions now. Worry about the details later. _He smiled to himself._ You can invite Tess over, and listen together. But for now, what do you want to know the most?_

Why does Cloud fear me?

Collin hesitated. Though he wanted to know this more than anything, the words clung to his lips and would not fall. What if Cait Sith didn't know the answer? Surly Cloud wouldn't include that sort of information. And if Cait Sith became confused and misinterpreted his question, he'd be worse off.

But more disturbing than that was the possibility of the cat _knowing_ the answer. What if he _did_ have Jenova inside him, and Cloud thought him an enemy? Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was Cid's son—after all, the two didn't seem to like each other much. Or rather, something more fundamental than that. To even lay eyes on the boy caused Cloud to tremble; was the truth painted so obviously in his face? In his features, or his eyes?

Collin shook his head, halting his wandering mind. "Start with something simple," he advised aloud. "You can ask when you're ready."

"Pardon?" said the cat.

"Tell me…about Cloud." He considered how to make his request more specific. "Why…did he go crazy?"

Cait Sith's ear twitched, and his tail flickered as he generated a response. "Cloud's fragile mental state is attributed to the presence of Jenova in his cells."

__

Nanaki must have programmed this part. Him and his mumbo-jumbo vocabulary. "Go on."

"Cloud was exposed to Jenova at the age of sixteen, as speculated, by Professor Ian Hojo. Though Jenova's behavior inside a human host is impossible to predict, it has been known to grant special powers."

"After the Fallout," Collin interrupted. "What happened then to make him crazy?"

Another flick of the tail. "Jenova was an entity that existed as a central conscious. Whenever Jenova cells enter an organism, its DNA rewrites the host's DNA, and a new consciousness is created to direct and aid the host. These new souls are extensions of the original, and are referred to as 'Demons.' A Demon is a combination of the host's soul and Jenova."

"So Cloud has part of Jenova's soul combined with his own," the boy summarized. "And so did the Great SOLDIER. And Vincent."

"Correct. The portion of Jenova inside Sephiroth was referred to as the One-Winged Angel. The portion in Vincent Valentine is Chaos."

"And…Cloud's?"

"The portion of Jenova in Cloud has yet to be given a name."

Collin nodded; the thought of naming something that lived inside you gave him the creeps, as if it were an entirely different creature, knowing all your thoughts and feelings. He shuddered. "Okay, I get it."

Cait Sith's eyes blinked, and it paused before continuing. "Jenova's body was destroyed by Avalanche, and the appearance of Holy destroyed the central conscious. However, the extensions of that soul suffered severe mental trauma. Without guidance from their center they became erratic and uncontrollable. These symptoms are more commonly mistaken for insanity."

__

Like a chicken running around with its head cut off. "But why didn't that happen to Vincent?"

"It did," Cait Sith replied. "Vincent was missing for three years after the Fallout. Cloud and Tifa Strife discovered him in a cave on the Western Continent. He was rehabilitated."

Collin frowned, as he had never heard such a thing from Vincent. Living in a cave for three years? Now, he was a perfectly normal man, discounting his obvious physical deformity. "Why wasn't Cloud rehabilitated?"

"Cloud's ability to recover has been attributed to fear, anxiety, and paranoia concerning the possible return of Sephiroth. The death of his wife led him to believe that his son—"

Collin lashed out, smacking the power button behind the doll's ear. Cait Sith immediately went silent, and flopped onto its side on the bed. It remained that way for several minutes, motionless. The boy stared, waiting for it to animate itself and continue. His eyes were wide and panic-stricken.

__

No…it can't be true.

* * *

Cloud stood at the base of the stairs, one hand curled tightly about the railing, the other steadying himself against the wall. His hands were shaking. He scowled at his own cowardice; it was the same cowardice that had been his prison his entire life. He cast his gaze upward, as if viewing the twisted tunnel to some demon temple. 

But he had to go. Collin had to be taught the truth, and leaving the doll was a cruel way to do it. He had come here to face him, and that was what he would do.

With eyes closed he took the first step. It was easier that way, unable to view the incredible heights he intended to attain. He'd waited ten years for this moment, and he clung to what little strength he had to keep him going.

* * *

Collin's hands were trembling as he reached out, fumbling over the doll's ear for the power button. At last Cait Sith's motor clicked and whirled, and it pushed into a sitting position once more. "Hello, Collin. How may I help you?"

The boy gulped. "Cloud…was married, wasn't he?" he asked, unconsciously dodging the question that hung dagger-like from his tongue. "To the Devoted One?"

"Cloud Strife married Tifa Lockheart thirteen months after Meteor's Descent," Cait Sith replied in that same, deceptively cheerful tone. "They had no permanent place of residence. Two years after Meteor's Descent Tifa gave birth to Cloud's son."

Collin held his breath, preparing for whatever may come from the doll's mechanical mouth. Before he had the chance, however, his ears detected the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming upstairs. On impulse he quickly shut the doll off once more and crammed it under his bed, as if afraid that its truth would be known not only to him. His fear was irrational—certainly his entire family already knew, whatever it was. They knew he was different than them.

But hen he realized who it was. Collin had always been able to tell his family by the sound of their footsteps, and these were not familiar. They were heavy and slow, like those of a lumbering beast. He shuddered and lay on his back, pulling the sheets up to his chin.

The footsteps continued. They paused when they reached the top stair, and then resumed down the short hallway to his room. They paused again at the door. Collin squeezed his eyes shut and waited.

The door opened slowly, almost soundlessly, a soft prelude to the silence that followed. Collin's heart fluttered crazily in his ribs, waiting for the man to enter or leave, but he heard no footsteps. He couldn't even hear the man breathing. But he could feel the blue eyes on him, and saw their glow in his mind. They were eyes that glowed against dark and light, like those from his dream.

__

"Cloud Strife married Tifa Lockheart."

Tifa. The Devoted. She was dead now, but at one time she'd been Cloud's wife. What had happened to her? And…what had become of her son?

The footsteps were coming closer now. They stopped just beside the bed; Collin kept his eyes shut, as if not seeing the man would make him go away. Because his mind was spinning with old images now, things he did not want to recall. Memories he'd been afraid to acknowledge. The man's shallow, ragged breath echoed painfully in his ears, raising his anxiety.

__

As long as I don't look, I'll be okay.

* * *

Cloud stared down at the boy asleep. Now that he was here, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to explain himself, but he could not speak the words in private let alone out loud. He could only gaze in wonder, marveling at the difference ten long years had made. The boy had grown considerably, not only in stature. For several minutes he stood there, taking advantage of this chance. He'd never be able to do this if the boy was awake. Those emerald eyes filled with dread he didn't have the strength to deal with.

Cloud seated himself on the edge of the bed. In the dark he could not see the boy's nearly white hair, nor the frightening green. He remembered sitting this way beside him years ago, cursing his own weak heart; hoping the child would not stir, allowing him the opportunity to observe a bit longer. A wondrous thing lay before him, and he, in all his failure, could appreciate it only in the dark of night.

* * *

Collin didn't flinch as the hand touched his head. The thick fingers were worn, made rough through years of labor. They didn't frighten him as much as they should have, shaking as spread through his hair. He remembered this. From the back of his mind he could see himself, pretending to be asleep in the presence of this man so as to calm him. The loss of sight gave them both some reassurance.

The hand pulled back abruptly, and Collin was startled to hear a choked sob. Cautiously he opened his eyes. Cloud was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes closed and a hand covering his mouth as if in shame. There were tears on his face. Cloud was stunned; he'd never seen a man cry. It was strange and mysterious, churning sickness in his innards.

__

"Led Cloud to believe that his son—"

Has Jenova. Has a demon. Collin bit his lip, feeling the cold sting of tears welling in his eyes. _It's…me. He thinks I have Jenova—that I'm a monster._ He sat up slowly, so that the sheets would not rustle. _But I'm just…just a boy. I am…_

He is my…

"Father." Collin closed his eyes; even if it denied him a glimpse of the man's reaction, he knew it would be easier for him this way. He reached his hand out into a void he could not see, waiting, and praying that it would be taken.

No length of time had ever felt so close to eternity. The sound of Cloud's breathing had stopped, leaving the pair in thick silence. Collin was shaking, straining his every sense in place of his eyes for some indication.

At last Collin's hand touched his, tentative and unsure. Collin took it gratefully, choking on a sob; whether it was relief, shook, or acceptance, he didn't know. He began to cry. He'd never cried before, he realized, or at least he didn't remember. But it didn't matter, because Cloud was crying, too.

For a long time they stayed that way. Neither could speak; words lacked emotion, no matter their form. So they simply sat there, until Cloud clutched his son to him fiercely, continuing to sob. Collin cried just as hard, for the father he didn't know had been missing, now found. Nearly an hour had passed when Cloud urged the boy to lay down once more. Collin allowed his father to tuck him in; this ritual that he had experienced hundreds of time in his childhood was new the man, and strange. 

Cloud didn't speak. He pulled a chair over from the desk and sat at Collin side, only now wiping his tears away. They wouldn't leave as easily as that. Collin was respectful and didn't make any remarks. He closed his eyes. This was what he would want, he knew—to stay by him while he slept. It was that one time they could share together without fear. Collin fell into slumber easily to the sound of his father's quiet sobs.

To Next Chapter

Return


	4. Fates Changing

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 6: Fates Changing

Vincent awoke early, as he often did. The fresh sunlight shone harshly through the blinds over his window. He sighed, pulling himself out of bed to change. His mind flickered back to the events of the night before.

__

Collin must be concerned, he thought, being careful not to catch the hem of his shirt on his claw as he dressed. _After all that. Does he suspect? If it were up to me, I would have told him long ago. This is all too much of a shock._

But Cid had always insisted that Collin not be told of his origins. The truth, as they knew it, was not entirely complete, and would only leave more unanswered questions. However, Collin's appearance was not mere coincidence—that much they knew. There were times that the boy's actions spooked even the former Turk. His uncertainty and shyness may have come from Cloud, and his thoughtfulness from his mother; but his movements, his skill, even the pigments in his eyes and skin indicated the presence of someone else. Sephiroth's influence was inside him.

Vincent checked his reflection. He used to not care about such things, even as he'd been flattered many times by the women he worked with. He wondered if vanity drove his motives, or if he was really checking his face for a change. Maybe one wrinkle, or a single gray hair….

__

Forty-six years. Any man would have dreamt for so many years to be subtracted from their lives, existing in perpetual youth. Vincent couldn't tell if it was a blessing or a curse to be seventy-three and look only twenty-seven. Or rather, to look thirty. His aging had not stopped completely; he could tell that, if only a bit, his body was changing. And though he longed for the day when he might join humanity's march of time, for now he was thankful. He had so many sins to atone for.

On his way downstairs Vincent paused at Collin's door. The night before he'd detected some movement in the room, and it concerned him. Just to check, he reached to enter.

The knob turned before he could lay a hand on it. Cloud opened the door. His face was still, but not as tortured as it had once appeared. Vincent stared, startled by his presence there. Elation gradually replaced his bewilderment. "Cloud," he stuttered. "Did you…?"

"I didn't need to," Cloud replied quietly. A burden had been lifted from his eyes. "He knows." Without an explanation he stepped past Vincent and moved to the stairs.

Vincent stared after him, then smiled. _I guess I didn't have to worry about it after all. But…._ He turned toward the open room once more.

Collin was awake, pulling on a white T-shirt, then a denim short-sleeved jacket over it. He glanced briefly at the door; the look caused Vincent's worries to return. Collin's expression was blank, fit to match Cloud's own, but without the same relief. The boy's eyes were serious and calm, and quite unlike his usual demeanor. They were too quiet, resembling a pair Vincent knew too well. 

"Collin, are you okay?" Vincent asked, watching the boy carefully.

"Fine," he replied. "Are you?"

The man was taken aback by the unexpected response. "Yes. But—"

"I'm going to breakfast." Collin retrieved his sunglasses and slipped past before he could protest. He followed Cloud downstairs.

Vincent frowned at the boy's behavior. He'd know Collin for ten years, and he hardly ever resorted to this kind of emotionless detachment. It was a defense mechanism he only used when he was very upset. 

By the time Vincent reached the kitchen Shera and Marlene were already awake and preparing a breakfast of pancakes and sausage. Collin was waiting patiently at the table. Cloud stood leaning against the living room entrance; his eyes were distant, lost in some reprieve. The dark-haired man elected to let him be, for now.

Shera set out plates for everyone—except for her daughters, who wouldn't be expected to wake until later that morning, it being Saturday. Vincent joined the family, though he was too consumed with watching Collin to eat much. They meal seemed normal enough until Cid descended the stairs and took his seat.

"Good morning, Cid," Collin greeted, not lifting his gaze.

Cid paused, staring across the table at him. He silently demanded an explanation from his wife, who was similarly baffled. "Good morning, Collin," he replied after a moment. Happy Birthday." He glared sharply at Cloud, but the blonde wasn't paying attention.

The boy raised his head at last, looking quite calm and collected. "Why didn't you tell me that Cloud Strife was my father?" he asked deliberately. "And don't blame Cloud. I figured it out myself."

Cid made a growling nose in the back of his mouth. "It was something you didn't need to know."

"Didn't need to know," Collin repeated. "I didn't need to know who my real father was?"

"Honey, we never meant to hurt you," Shera intervened. She glanced at Vincent.

He took over, as the boy had always listened to and respected him. "Collin, Cloud may be your father, but he isn't capable of taking care of you anymore. We took you in when your mother died. Cloud agreed it was the right thing."

"Did he tell you to lie to me?" Collin questioned. Still his tone had yet to take on any not of anger. "I just found out that I'm not the same person I thought I was. Men have lost their minds over less."

Vincent stiffened in his chair; from the corner of his eye he saw Cid give a similar reaction. He gazed at the boy in alarm. The parallel to Sephiroth nearly caused both men to panic, as fi expecting some outburst. But Collin was still, his eyes glowing with subtle defiance.

__

His eyes…glowing?

Everyone at the table was staring at him in shock. The boy's emerald eyes were shining like a thread of the Lifestream itself. A moment later they were normal once more, leaving them to wonder if the light had even existed at all. Vincent looked to see Cloud's reaction: he merely appeared attentive and thoughtful.

"None of you get it," Collin was saying. "I'm not stupid—I can see that he needs help. Why won't you help him? You treat him no better than an animal."

"You don't know him as well as we do," Cloud retorted, frustration raising his voice. "There's nothing we can do. Even if we tried, I can't trust him, and neither can you." When a look of painful recognition marred Collin's face, he nodded. "You've seen him. You know what I mean."

In the silence that followed Collin's manner gradually melted from cold stone in anger. "You…you don't get it," he persisted stubbornly. "I'm not a monster. I can show him that—I can help him."

"Damn stubborn…" Cid grumbled. "Can't you get that I'm saving your damn life? You may not be a monster, but _he_ is, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you get yourself killed!"

Vincent cringed, moved to speak but unable to. Marlene looked similarly distraught; she wanted to defend Cloud, but she wasn't brave enough to stand up to Cid's temper.

Collin pushed out of his chair, and though his volume could never rival his adoptive father's, the intensity was just as strong. "You're such an idiot!" he shouted. "Why? What makes him so awful? Why can't you try, when—"

Cid stood up so quickly that his chair toppled backwards, and his fist on the table rattled all their dishes. "Because he f—king _killed_ your mother!"

The words were a mistake ever before they'd left his mouth. Collin's eyes went wide, and he stumbled backwards as if struck. Vincent was no better. His body had flushed suddenly with heat. The declaration surprised even him—Cid had never spoken of such an occurrence. Tifa Lockheart had been slain by a Dragon during the Kalm Raid. He must have misspoken….

Cloud was moving. Vincent thrust his own worries aside when he saw the threat in the blonde's piercing focus; the anger in those eyes was terrifying even to him. Cloud drew his fist back, clearly intending Cid as his target. Vincent interfered just as the arm swung, snatching the flying wrist with his claw.

The momentum was tremendous. The fist kept coming, uncaring as the metal digits tore long gashes down Cloud's forearm. Vincent did what instinct instructed—he stepped into the blow, knowing he would have better success defending it than Cid. 

The impact was with greater force than he'd anticipated, striking pain along his chest that didn't seem possible. He knew immediately that something had broken. The next instant he collided with Cid, sending both men crashing to the floor.

* * *

Something had gone terribly wrong. Collin had been able to feel it ever since he'd awoken to find Cloud asleep next to his bed. They'd said not a word to each other even after the truths uncovered that night. But something was different inside, and it frightened him.

He watched as Cid and Vincent both fell to the ground. He hadn't wanted this. He'd always been good about solving problems and discussing things logically, but that morning had been different. At first he'd felt calm—unnaturally so. The truth boiled within him violently yet remained unexpressed, until his anger had taken over. And then the shock, the disbelief of Cid's words had shocked him into a new awareness in which he saw the vagaries I his actions.

Shera screamed. Collin finally was able to register the scene in his mind: Vincent was on his back, groaning in pain and spitting blood. Shera and Marlene tended to him as Cid eyed their attacker warily. By now his three sisters were awake and at the top of the stairs, too afraid to come down.

And Cloud. His eyes were blazing with rage, drowning out any pain from his bleeding arm. When Collin met his gaze his blood ran cold. He knew eyes like that, and it rose such horror inside him that he fled. Like a terrified animal he threw open the front door and ran, not caring where he could go, as long as it him away from that man and the eyes from his dream.

* * *

Tess dug two gil from her pocket and shoved it into the school vending machine. "Diet or regular," she mused aloud, tapping her foot. "Diet, or regular…."

"Regular," a voice piped up from behind her. It was Alex Tennyson, one of the upper-classmen from her drama class. He was a tall boy with wavy, dark red hair and hazel eyes. All year he'd helped her with her pieces, and would be managing the set for her performance that afternoon. He was one of her best friends.

"Why's that?" Tess grinned and pressed in her selection. She chose a regular soda.

"You'll need all the energy you can get. I mean, this is the biggest, most important performance of your life, right?" He flashed her a wide grin.

She elbowed him before bending to retrieve her drink. "Cut it out, Alex. Aren't I nervous enough already?"

"Nervous? You? Never." Alex purchased his own drink: a cherry flavored cola, as usual. "But the buzz is you're trying to impress someone in the audience tonight."

Tess laughed, though already the red tint in her cheeks was giving her away. "Maybe I am."

"And? Who?" When she attempted to sweep past him he persisted. "C'mon; as your elder, I insist on knowing these things."

She giggled, growing embarrassed. Rather than divulge her secret, however, she settled with a less personal—yet no less exciting—answer. "Cloud Strife's coming."

"What!?" Alex nearly shouted. "You—you mean, the _real_ one? _The_ Cloud Strife is coming _here_?"

"Uh-huh." Tess couldn't help but laugh at his face. "That's pretty good acting," she remarked. "Use that sometime."

Alex gaped. "But—you—how?"

"I met him," she explained, as if it were the most natural thing n the world. "On Wednesday. He said he'd come."

"Tess, that is—" He broke off suddenly, his face falling out of excitement. "What a sec. He's coming to see your SOLDIER piece?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, don't you think that's a little…." Alex frowned, his tone utterly serious. "I mean, you're basically de-bunking everything we believe about the world's most notorious villain, whom _he_ killed. That's like telling _me_ that jocks are really people who are misunderstood. He's gonna be pissed."

Tess paused, realizing what he was saying. Recalling their incident at the diner, she admitted that she couldn't predict Cloud's reaction to her views. He hadn't taken kindly to her and Collin studying his photograph.

"I think it'll be okay," Tess answered after some consideration. "After all, he agreed to come. I'm sure—"

"Hey Tess!" Rajiel Morel, Tess's best friend, came running from down the hall. She stopped in front of the pair, taking a moment to catch her breath and sweep black hair from her richly toned face. "I saw…your friend Collin…on the…elementary school playground," she huffed. "I think…he's really upset."

"Collin is?" Tess repeated. The mention of his name made her heart flutter a bit. Alex must have noticed, as he nudged her and snickered. She shoved him annoyedly. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Come on—I'll show you."

Rajiel led them to the playground of South Webber Elementary, which was just across from the High School. Collin was there, rocking slowly on one of the swings. The chains creaked despairingly with the gentle movement. Tess felt her heart clamp at the sight. "Thanks, Rajiel. Will you guys wait here?" Her friends nodded, standing back as she approached. 

* * *

Collin didn't notice anyone was there until the swing beside him creaked, indicating Tess's presence. "Collin?" She asked quietly. "What happened?"

Collin stopped swinging, licking his dry lips. "It's…Cloud, he said after a moment. He waited until his throat loosened before speaking again. _You can trust Tess. She's your friend, isn't she?_ "He's…my father."

Tess gasped—exactly the reaction he'd been expecting. He thought that she would start gushing, pouncing for answers that she could use someday for a piece, but she didn't. She stayed respectfully silent. And when he looked, he found her to be sympathetic. She was waiting.

But Collin didn't know what to say. His lips wavered dumbly, unable to form any words. He was choking on emotions too thick to voice. How could he possibly expect her to understand the things he'd learned?

"It must be shocking," she said once it was obvious that he would not speak. 

"Yeah." He laughed weakly. "Shocking."

"Are…you okay?"

Collin gulped, closing his eyes. He couldn't tell her everything, not yet, but there was one question in his mind stronger than the others that demanded his attention. "Tess," he asked shakily. "Do you…know what happened to…The Devoted One?"

Tess was quick to comprehend his intentions. Thankfully, she didn't comment. "She was killed in Kalm years ago," she replied softly. Her felt her hand slip around his, and he held it tightly. "In a Dragon Raid, so I've heard."

__

That's what everyone says. But…what if Dad was right? Could…I forgive him? He sighed, filled with too many concerns. All he wanted to do now as ignore it all, to calm down and straighten himself out. "Thanks, Tess," he said, opening his eyes once more. "I'm sorry about this."

Tess started, as if drawn suddenly from a train of thought. She was gazing at him strangely. "Oh, no problem. You think you'll be okay? Do you want me to take you home?"

"No." Collin decided not to worry about Tess's expression for now, either. After all, knowing that she was talking to Cloud Strife's son probably delighted her to now end, and was the reason for any odd look she gave him. She was entitled to it. "I…should call, though, and tell everyone that I'm all right."

She smiled at him; that look warmed him, stealing away at least some of his distress. "You can hang out here for a while. We're setting everything up for tonight, and there's a lot to do. Nothing clears your mind like manual labor."

He made an effort to chuckle. "Sure, Tess. Thanks." He stood and she with him; both realized that they were still holding hands. Reluctantly they let go. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Good. You're a math guy, right? Alex could use some help with the lighting." Tess indicated the tall junior at the edge of the playground with her friend Rajiel. "Just come find us in the auditorium, okay?"

"Okay." Collin frowned. He hadn't known there were other people around—especially an upperclassman. He must have looked like a fool. "I'll see you later." He gave her a quick smile before heading off to find a phone booth.

* * *

Tess sighed, waiting until Collin was out of sight before allowing a disturbed look to cross her face. She pulled an envelope out of her back pocket and removed the picture inside. It was a photograph her father had taken of Sephiroth during a parade in the old Junon, over two decades ago. She had kept it with her all the night before for good luck. Its quality was better than the newspaper clippings in her scrapbook, as it was a close up of the SOLDIER's face in profile. The distant, almost lonely look in his eye had inspired her to do this piece.

But she wasn't looking to her picture now for courage or as a reminder. She'd never seen Collin in profile until now, preventing her from noticing the resemblance before. It was uncanny, and even a bit frightening.

"Tess?" Alex and Rajiel came up behind her, their faces curious. "What was that about?" the former asked. "Is he okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. He's okay." Tess replaced the picture in her pocket and smiled at them. "He's just having some family trouble, so he's gonna hand out here for a while. You guys don't mind, do you?"

Alex shrugged, and Rajiel replied, "Of course he can, as long as he helps out. You've got us working too hard as it is."

Her friend laughed. "Sorry. But don't worry—he'll help out. Now let's get back—there's lots to do!"

* * *

When Vincent awoke for the second time that day he found himself in a strange bed. The harsh rectangular lights cause his eyes to squint, and a familiar, sharp odor tainted his senses; he was in a hospital. _Cloud punched me_ he remembered, gingerly probing his chest. His fingers met cloth bandages. Beneath them his flesh was quickly repairing itself. _He must have broken my collar bone. I wonder how long I've been out…?_

The door opened, and in stepped Marlene. She smiled to see him awake. "I told the doctors you wouldn't be out for long." She took a seat on his right. "They had to give you nearly triple the dose of anesthetic to keep you under during the operation."

"How bad was I?" He didn't remember much after being hit.

"A broken collar bone and two fractured ribs." Her smile was a bit rueful. "But, as usual, you're healing is amazing the doctors. They didn't even give you stitches."

Vincent nodded absently, as the familiar setting was making him nervous. "What about Cloud? And Collin?"

"I just got a call from Shera," Marlene began to explain. "Cloud's still at the house; he's calmed down, and Shera convinced Cid that it was better if they keep an eye on him." She sighed. "He shouldn't have said that about…."

"Yes." He could see that Marlene had been just as shaken by Cid's declaration as any of them. When he looked harder, he could see that she had been crying, despite her best efforts to hide it. Marlene had known Tifa ever since she was a toddler, and loved her as a mother. More than that, hinting at Tifa's cruel end also raised the possibility of Cloud's involvement in Barret's death, which had occurred at the same time under similar circumstances. Her love for Tifa and Barret, and her wanting to trust Cloud despite his faults, was probably tearing her apart.

"We'll demand an explanation later," Vincent said, taking the woman's hand. "There's no use mulling over it now. What about Collin?"

Marlene nodded, composing herself. "He called a while ago. He's with Tess, setting up for the performance this afternoon. I think it'll be good for him to keep his mind occupied." She frowned, remembering her promise to the girl. "We both told Tess we'd come, but I don't now if the doctors will like the idea much. Even if you do heal quickly."

"I'll be fine in a few hours," he assured. "And I did promise three times. Besides, it's important that Cid goes, and if I'm not there he'll never let me forget it. More than anything, Collin needs our support now." He smiled, and she smiled back. "I'll worry about the doctors. Until then, you look tired yourself. Get some rest, and we'll worry about helping Cloud later."

"And we _will_ help him," Marlene said deftly. "Collin was right, you know. We have to find some way."

Vincent gave his whole-hearted agreement, then insisted that Marlene find herself a place to eat and relax. She obeyed reluctantly. She had always been a very smart, practical girl, which also meant she picked up on everything. She'd managed to take her father's death, four years after Meteor, very well. She'd even been able to comprehend and believe that she'd never been Barret's real daughter in the first place.

__

I should ask her to talk to Collin. She understands what he must be going through. She's a good girl, and is determined to bring Collin and his father back together. Surly, she can help them.

To Next Chapter

Return


	5. Perhaps the Greatest SOLDIER

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 7: Perhaps the Greatest SOLDIER

Collin had just finished laying out the evening programs when the first of the audience members began to show up. He greeted each guest pleasantly and handed out the pamphlets, just as Amber—one of Tess's friends—had instructed. The long afternoon of working to prepare for the performance had been exhausting, but he still managed to show enthusiasm. Everyone knew him and treated him kindly.

Vincent showed up before the rest of the family. He and Marlene took a moment to be sure of his well-being—and he theirs—before continuing inside. Collin frowned at the report given on Vincent's health. _Cloud broke his collar bone with one punch. And Vincent's not the kind of guy that gets thrown around easily. To have that kind of power…._

Amber poked her head outside the auditorium. "Hey, Collin. How're you holding up?"

"Fine," he replied, forgetting his worries. "Is everything set?"

"Sure is. Thanks for the help." She winked. "We've got a seat saved for you up in front. Mallon's gonna take over for you when it gets close to show time."

"Okay. Thanks." He smiled, and returned to helping the incoming guests.

It was nearing show time when Collin's family showed up at last. He was relieved to see them, as he'd spent much time that morning wondering if they'd come. They were also elated by his well-seeming appearance, and Shera hugged him warmly. "Oh Collin, we're all so sorry," she said right away. "You know we all love you, don't you?" She bit back on sentimental tears.

Collin hugged her back, taking a moment to note the expressions on his siblings' faces. The trio looked a bit reserved at first, as if not knowing what to say. _They're not really my sisters,_ he told himself, biting his lip. "So…you guys know now?"

"Yeah." Daryl stepped forward, and with a smile took her mother's place in hugging him. Samantha and Elly joined her. "But you're still our brother. Can't get out of that now."

He laughed, grateful for their understanding. "Yeah," he replied quietly. "Thanks, everyone."

Cid came forward then, and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "I'm…sorry, kid." There was a deep sincerity in his eyes and voice, one that was unusual for the gruff old captain. "About everything."

"I know, Dad." Collin's gaze faltered, remembering the terrible things exchanged that morning. "I guess…you were right for keeping it from me. But, someday, you'll tell me…right?"

He nodded, though his expression had hardened somewhat. "Sooner than that. We'll worry about that later."

"Yeah." Collin gazed past them as a chill ran up his back. There was one man lingering behind: Cloud, dressed in a white shirt and khaki pants he'd borrowed from Cid. Though the outfit was a bit too big for him, it was more appropriate than the tattered, ragged clothing he'd come to the city in. His hair, though still appearing uncontrollable, had been combed. Strangely enough, there was no sign of the wounds on his arm from that morning.

Collin gulped, tried his voice, and failed. He forced himself to meet the man's gaze. Cloud's face was a mixture of composure over indecision, but much improved since the scene that morning. The boy took a deep breath, ready to face whatever words that could be spoken, but he didn't have to. Cloud entered the theater without giving him a second glance.

"You can settle with him later," Cid said, his hand firm on Collin's shoulder. "Right now I don't think even he remembers the truth." He sighed. "He made it this far. When he's ready, he'll explain."

Collin didn't acknowledge the man. _I will find out. Somehow, I will. I have to know._ "The show's going to start soon, so why don't you all find seats? I've got a saved seat in front."

"Sure." Cid clapped his shoulder once more before ushering his family inside. Collin waited until Mallon showed up before entering the theater himself.

She school theater was larger than many of the other high schools'; Webber High was well know in Rocket City for its fine arts program, especially its Interpretation Pieces. Each performance was entirely the actors' choice—some read famous poetry, others wrote their own skits, or even factual orations. The wide variety made it a popular art form.

The stage protruded from the back wall in a semi-circle, and chairs surrounded it, each facing inward. There were no props or furniture; only black curtains behind the stage. Collin trotted down the center isle just as the lights were beginning to dim. One of the girls in front—Amber—waved to him. He took the empty seat on her right.

"Hey, Collin," Amber greeted cheerfully. She was probably the most motivated of Tess's friends, other than Tess herself, and definitely the most out-going. Though he'd been taking orders from her all afternoon, he didn't mind. "Are you ready?"

"Can't wait." Collin smiled, glancing down at the program he'd saved for himself. _Three acts before Tess,_ he thought. _Rajiel is doing a Cosmo Canyon Lullaby, Verde's doing an informative speech about the old Shinra 26, and Caysm and Bell are doing a doubles skit._ Tess's performance was entitled, "Perhaps the Greatest SOLDIER," self-written and choreographed. Collin smiled to himself; after her piece, everyone would get to see how talented she was.

The lights began to dim, and Mrs. Daytem, the school drama teacher, stepped onto the stage to make a speech. Collin wasn't paying attention. He was too excited about seeing Tess perform. Finally the woman stepped down, and the single spotlight was replaced with half a dozen soft lights of red, orange, and gentle pink. The theatre was flooded with the soft colors of sunset as Rajiel took her position on center stage.

Rajiel's piece was mostly song, sung in an old language with some dancing. The Cosmo Canyon Lullaby, a famous bard-like tale that was often performed this way, told of the canyon's history and beauty. As a native of the region she had no difficulty mastering the elegant accent and flowing dance maneuvers. Her voice was gorgeous, like the wide through Canyon rocks. She left he entire audience completely enthralled.

Next was Verde. His speech about the rocket that had once stood on the outskirts of town was purely factual, but interesting none the less. _Dad's probably enjoying this,_ Collin thought, twisting in his seat in an attempt to spot Cid. He never saw him, but he could imagine the look on the old engineer's face: the rueful, nostalgic expression he got when gazing up at a summer night's sky.

Caysm and Bell's romantic duo was hilarious. They squabbled back and forth, and even got into a sword fight involving a broom and a loaf of bread. Beside him, Amber doubled over his laughter until tears formed in her eyes. Collin sighed. It was funny, but not _that_ funny.

And finally the time came. Caysm and Bell took their bows amid the applause and moved offstage. Collin clapped, appreciative of their efforts—he would never have been able to face so many people, their eyes watching him from the dark. He had even more respect for Tess, as she wasn't about to give a pleasant monologue or comedic relief. Her performance would be of a very different kind, and the audience mostly likely would be reluctant in praising her, no matter how clever.

The applause began to die down, and the lights dimmed on the stage. Collin held his breath as a figure stepped into the center of view. The lights were so low that he couldn't see much; a mass, strangely shaped as if bundled in a thick cloak. The sight was eerie. He felt suddenly cold.

The figure—Tess—seated herself at center stage, as close to the audience as it would allow. She was so close to Collin in the first row that he could hear her breathing a bit shallowly with nervous tension. He watched, praying silently for her to be strong.

Tess took a deep breath, composing herself. The audience was waiting patiently, subdued by the dark silence of the theater. A single spotlight alighted over her heard, illuminating a circle about her. Tess exhaled slowly. She lifted a hand, removing the hood that had covered her head a moment before. Her black hair had been streaked with silver, and gel had caused her bangs to raise form her forehead in a style Collin recognized. It was like the newspaper clipping he'd seen. But when her eyes met his he could see that she was wearing special contact lenses. They made her eyes bright green that almost glowed in the dark.

"The winters in Midgar are always cold." Tess's voice, deep and very much unlike her own, echoed through the spacious theater. "I…don't like the cold. It surrounds, penetrates, unavoidably. Like a prison it captures, confining, killing whatever lies inside." Collin suppressed a shiver. "More than that, it possesses the spirit. It oppresses men. It holds life."

Tess rose to her feet and cast off the cloak, revealing her costume: thick boots, baggy pants, a leather vest, and long coat, all black. "I am Sephiroth, perhaps the greatest SOLDIER. No, surly. I _am_ the greatest." She turned her back on the audience and moved upstage, as the audience bean to murmur and shift in their seats. Collin crossed his arms—the theater felt colder now. He knew that Alex was controlling the interior air-conditioning, but whether the temperature had actually dropped or it was just him, he couldn't tell.

"I never knew my mother." Though Tess still had her back to the audience, the microphones placed on the stage easily picked up her voice and filed the room with it. "She died just after my birth. They told me her name was Jenova. So beautiful a name…I often wonder about what she was like. My father…I don't know."

Tess began downstage once more. She had taken no more than two steps when something dropped from the ceiling, landing perfectly in her outstretched hand. It looked like a sword (it was really only a wire frame covered with thin silver plating, or so Alex had told him). 

"There is only one thing that matters," she declared, moving the pseudo weapon in a series of complex swings and jabs. "Discipline. Strength. Perfection. They are all I need, all I desire. My life has always been meant for a sword, for this purpose." She took on a stance with her right side forward, sword held horizontally with the point facing the audience. It was the same stance from several of her newspaper clippings. "Nothing else matters. Nothing should—can—matter."

Collin stared, amazed, as she began another series of sword maneuvers. Her motions were smooth and flawless, like the steps in some kind of complex dance. Her cloak ruffled dramatically, and the light reflected off her "sword" in a dazzling display. The boy was captivated; his fingers curled around the denim of his jeans as if in want of his own weapon. He wanted to be up there, moving with her. The audience, similarly astounded, faded to the back of his mind. They didn't matter anymore.

Tess finished with an impressive combination of moves, holding the last stance with her face tightened in concentration. Suddenly her head snapped to the side. "They are speaking about me," she said, coming out of the position. "They always speak of me, especially when I practice. The most basic and important hour is tainted by their whispers. I look at them." She turned her head and paused. "They shudder and look away. They fear me.

"No. They know me. They can see something." She continued to move with the sword, its metal an extension of her very hand, though the activity was far less strenuous than before. "I ignore them. I focus on my work, the vital center to my strength, but still my mind wanders. I catch glimpses of their eyes, and the cold comes. They whisper, but I can still hear. They wonder at my power and my skill, beyond normal appreciation. Because they know."

__

What do they know? Collin leaned forward in his seat, waiting. _What is it?_

"There is something different about me. I am an outsider, a stranger. They fear not my strength, but my existence. Their eyes speak to me." Tess's movement became less fluid, more aggressive. Collin could feel his pulse rising. "They know. I'm not like them. I'm better—faster, stronger, smarter, and much more lethal. But—but that doesn't mean I'm less human. I am not a god, and—"

Tess brought the sword down, smacking it against the stage. The impact—thanks to some help from Alex in the sound booth—made a sound like gunfire, startling everyone in the theatre.

"—I am _not a monster!"_

The boy's heart skipped a beat, not entirely from the percussive interruption. _I'm not a monster_ his brain echoed. _I'm nothing to be feared, not by my own father. I'm not a monster…I know what I am._

Tess went on, in Sephiroth's place, to describe life in Shinra. She spoke of the constant training, the endless missions and pointless ceremonies. It was the life of a faithful, emotionless doll painted over a backdrop of uncertain, accusing glares. "I am not a monster," she often blurted, cutting herself off in mid-sentence; she gave the impression that, no matter what the scene or circumstance, this issue centered all his thoughts. Every repetition of the declaration sounded a bit more desperate than the last.

Through it all Collin listened, stunned. His mind was spinning. _You know those feelings. When Vincent said you might have Jenova—or rather, denied it—you felt it. You saw those eyes, those looks. Cid, Vincent, Shera, Marlene…even my own father…they all know. They see something. They think…you're a monster, too._

"What is it they see?" Tess went on, having interrupted her own speech detailing Sephiroth's arrival at the small mountain town of Nibelheim. "What is it, painted on my face so clearly that everyone can see it, recognize it, and fear me? Is it in my eyes, my face? My expression? Or something deeper?"

__

It's deeper. So deep that it cannot be removed, or even detected by the host. Deep enough that it can change your memories, and influence your dreams. It can guide blood to blood.

"No…I can't believe. I won't!" Tess marched back and forth, her voice sharp in anger. "The monsters I saw—I'm not one of them!"

Collin's hands tightened into fists. He was letting his imagination get the better of him, something he could not allow. He was acting like a fool. He was nothing like Sephiroth.

__

"Led him to believe that his son—"

"…the possible return of Sephiroth…"

"…On X month, X day, X year, the product of their experiment was given life," Tess read from an imaginary book. Her arms dropped. "They named it Sephiroth." Her head lolled back, and for a moment silence filled the theater.

Collin was trembling. His skin felt hot, and his gaze began to swim.

__

I know what you are.

"I am…a monster," Tess announced. She paused, waiting until the entire audience was at the edge of its seat before letting out a long, distressed wail. Her voice, already becoming raw from her long performance, sounded like the pained bellow of a demon—or a madman. She closed her eyes as if wrapped by the sound of it, motionless despite her anguish. Not a spectator was left without goosebumps.

__

And now, you know, too.

The lights began to dim as Tess's shriek faded away. But then another howl rose in its place, just as agonized and chilling. It surpassed its predecessor, however, in shear presence, filling the darkened chamber. It wasn't until his throat had begun sting that Collin realized; the one screaming was him.

* * *

Tess nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Collin's scream; she'd rehearsed her piece so many times that she'd become used to the silence that followed her ending. She didn't recognize the voice at first—she silently cursed Alex for overdoing her climax. By time she realized that it wasn't her own recorded voice, the theater lights had been dimmed to almost black. She squinted against the dark.

Collin was standing just below the stage, his stance much like her own moments before. She could tell it was him from his eyes—they were glowing in the like emerald fireflies. He hunched over, still crying pitifully as if in tremendous pain. A horrible sound accompanied his wails; like twisting, ripping flesh. From behind him rose a broad shadow. It unfolded and stretched, the added weight causing Collin to falter. He clutched at the stage in an attempt to remain upright.

The house lights returned, and several cries arise from the audience when they finally caught sight of the boy. Tess could only stare in shock. From Collin's back had sprouted a single, black-feathered wing.

* * *

Collin collapsed onto his side, no longer able to stand with the weight of an extra appendage. He continued to moan piteously; he felt as if his skin were on fire, originating in his back and spreading through him in a furious blaze. He was so dazed that he couldn't even comprehend what was happening. The wing, as if sensing his panic, began to twitch and flutter. Soon it was flapping crazily, beating against the confined space between the front row and the stage. Feathers slapped the boy's face and he cried out, terrified at what was happening.

__

I'm a monster.

"Collin!" Several people were calling his name, but still more were shrieking in horror, confusing his senses. Someone took him by the hand, trying to help him to his feet once more. Several other pairs joined the first, lifting him from the ground. The contact caused the thing attached to his back to beat wildly. Hands covered the wing—he was startled by the sensation, as he was receiving stimuli from an extension of his body that had not been there before. The fear only made matters worse.

__

Somebody—somebody help me! Please, help!"

Collin forced his eyes open. He could see the floor of the stage, his resting place, and a theater filled with panicked, fleeing spectators. They pushed past each other toward the exit, screaming, "Monster!" and "It's the SOLDIER!" in a mad frenzy. Collin moaned painfully at their words. When he tried to make out any one figure, though, his sight was filled with brilliant emerald light, making it difficult to see. "Tess?" he called desperately. "Mom? Dad? Vincent?" Voices followed his pleas, but he couldn't make them out.

Something in the green shield sparkled; a dot of sharp azure, piercing his gaze. Collin looked to the back of the theater. Cloud was there. He stood near the exit, and despite the distance Collin could make him out clearly: fists tense at his sides, eyes wide but expression carefully still. He was perfectly motionless, oblivious to the crowds shoving past him.

In desperation Collin reached out to him. "Father!" he cried, his hand groping the immense space between them. His muscles burned with the movement, but he didn't care. "Father please, do something! Help me!" If never before, he needed the man now. He placed all his trust and belief into that gesture, reaching for him with nothing left to depend on. "Please, _Father_, help! Please!"

Cloud stared. His eyes, burning brightly, were sharp and cold. He didn't even appear to give the matter any thought. Without so much as a word he turned his back and exited the theater with the rest of the crowd.

To Next Chapter

Return


	6. Jenova's Perfection

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 8: Jenova's Perfection

__

How could he? Vincent stared, disbelieving and angry, as Cloud abandoned his son and friends on the stage of the theater. _He just…_. He shook his head, pushing those bitter thoughts aside, so that he could focus his attention on Collin. The boy was lying on his stomach on the wooden stage; he'd seemingly given up on fighting, sprawled and whimpering with his face hidden beneath his arms. The wing, however, was still flapping crazily. Marlene, Cid, and Tess held him as Vincent took hold of the appendage with a firm claw.

"Tess." Vincent nudged the girl's shoulder. "You're his friend, right? Talk to him. Calm him down."

Tess nodded; though shaken, she was handling herself well. She crawled to the boy's head and gently coaxed, "Collin. Hey, it's me, Tess. You're okay now."

"Father," Collin moaned dejectedly. "Don't leave me here…help me…."

"Hush, now, okay? Just relax. It's over."

While Tess continued to comfort Collin, Vincent held the wing pinned. "Cid," he said after a moment. "Marlene. Take my place."

They followed his instructions without complaint; they did, however, have some trouble keeping the limb still, as they didn't have their friend's strength. Vincent placed his right hand firmly on Collin's back. The muscles beneath his fingers were tight, being unaccustomed to the foreign object attached to them. He rubbed the boy's back gently, trying to relax them. When Tess met his gaze he nodded. "Keep it up. You're doing fine."

The theater was nearly empty now. A few people were left, gawking at the winged boy and his companions. Some looked terrified, others merely fascinated. Vincent paused when he saw Shera and her three daughters; they were seated at the opposite edge of the stage, shaken and anxious. Shera was speaking to Cassandra Matthews.

"President's here," Cid murmured, having taken notice as well. "This is gonna be trouble."

"We'll worry about it later," Vincent replied. He sighed with relief as the feathered wing ceased its flailing and began to shrink. "There. Finally. He'll be okay now." The three adults relinquished their holds as the limb receded, disappearing into Collin's back once more.

"Mr. Valentine," spoke up Tess. "I think Collin's unconscious." She wiped her eyes and sat back—she'd been crying a bit, but she appeared all right.

"Thank you, Tess." He took a moment to compose himself, recovering from the shock of the past events. _This proves it. Cloud was right—Collin does have Jenova. But how could it remain hidden for so long? And why now? Tess's performance…surly._

"He's cold," Marlene said quietly, having checked Collin's pulse and breathing. "He might go into shock."

Cid glanced about, searching for something they could wrap the boy in to keep him warm. Because it was summer, however, no one was wearing any extra clothing. Vincent found the answer first. He cringed. "Tess, give me your coat."

"Now hold on a minute," Cid protested as she obediently handed over the long black coat. "Isn't that…."

"I know. But he's unconscious." Vincent felt a chill as he wrapped Collin in the material. Cloaked in black, the boy's resemblance to the former SOLDIER was more than disturbing—it was enough to unsettle even the battle-worn Turk. "Anyway, we have to get out of here. There are too many people around, and we have to find Cloud." He frowned. "Cloud was right. I should have listened to him."

"No one's blaming you," Marlene started. She trailed off when she saw that President Matthews—with her husband, Broddick Matthews—was heading their way. "What are we going to tell them?"

"We don't f—king know what happened ourselves," Cid muttered. He glanced at Tess. You'd better get back to your friends. This is gonna get complicated."

Tess stared at him, as if not comprehending. "Go? But—but Collin—is he okay?" she asked, clearly concerned. "What happened? Will he be all right?"

Cassandra stood at the edge of the stage, waiting as patiently as her character allowed. Her eyes were cold and demanding—she was in a mood that would allow for no excuses. Unfortunately, Vincent had no answers for her. Though an intelligent woman, she had a stubborn nature when it came to matters as potentially dangerous as this. He ignored her as she spoke to Tess. "Collin will be fine. We'll take care of him, and let you know." He nodded to a group of students huddled in one of the isles. "Your friends are waiting."

Tess glanced in their direction, torn with indecision. He forced his expression to be assuring, and she seemed to trust. "Okay," she said at last. "Take good care of him, Mr. Valentine." She slipped off the stage and was quickly met by several worried teens. They ushered her away from the scene.

Vincent smiled grimly as Tess was led outside. At last he turned his attention to the president. "I don't know," he said, just to settle her first question.

Cassandra scowled. "Don't, Valentine," she replied sharply. "I just watched that boy sprout wings. Don't tell me you don't know what this means."

He was about to contradict her, but Cid beat him to it. "Will you back off?" Cid snapped. "We're just as surprised as you. Do you really think I know what the f—k's going on? If I did, I wouldn't have let this happen to my son, goddamnit."

The president was taken aback by his sudden outburst. While she was sputtering on a response, he went on. "I'm taking my son home. I'll let you know when I know. I don't have any answers for you now, so leave us the hell alone." He scooped the unconscious boy into his arms and slid off the stage. "Get out of my way."

Cassandra stepped obediently to the side. Though as he marched past with family in tow, she began to protest. "Don't you just walk away from me," she demanded. "I am responsible for the safety of this city, and—"

"He's just a boy," Vincent said with a slightly condescending tone. He sacrificed himself as a decoy, allowing Cid, his family, and Marlene to escape out of the theater's back exit. "You've got nothing to fear from Collin, I assure you."

"Anyone with Jenova is a threat," Broddick spoke up at last. He was a tall man—though not taller than Vincent—with broad shoulders and a heavy build. Thick, brown eyebrows pressed down on his sharp, accusing eyes. Vincent had never felt comfortable in his presence.

"He means no harm."

"_Anyone_ with Jenova is a threat," he repeated. His eyes narrowed. "I thought you of all people could comprehend that."

Vincent's left hand formed a fist involuntarily. He forced himself to be still, and returned his attention to the president. "Cassandra, you must trust me. We will take care of Collin—we're the only ones who know how. But I do value the safety of this city," he added, "and if he is dangerous, we will find a way to deal with it." He glanced at Broddick, looking for a complaint. The man only grunted.

Cassandra crossed her arms distastefully. "You have until tomorrow. Then I'll come and see for myself. If you can convince me that he is not dangerous, we may go along with your suggestions and supervision. But," she continued icily, "if I believe he is a threat to this city, I will take measures of my own. Is that clear?"

"Yes." It was all he could have hoped for. "Thank you, Cassandra." He felt Broddick's harsh stare on his back as he turned and followed after his friends.

* * *

Cloud paced back and forth savagely, flattening grass and weeds beneath his pounding boots. His eyes never left the ground; he ignored the passing strangers and the looks from his chocobos. He'd returned to Cid's house in a frenzy—he couldn't calm himself.

__

The boy has Jenova. You've known all along. And now they all know. They must believe you now. Cloud scowled and ground his teeth. _But you didn't really come here to kill him, did you? You wanted to awaken him. Help him. That's why the Weapon Griffins followed. They could tell._

"I didn't come here to kill him," the man spoke in a harsh whisper. This he repeated to himself several times over as he paced. "It can't be the only way. Vincent was right—it's not too late." He shuddered as some part of him thrust painful memories into his view. He closed his eyes and tried to beat them down. So much blood…. But he couldn't. How could he harm his son? Even if he did have Jenova.

__

He's a monster, like you. History always repeats. You can't help that.

"No," he breathed, trying to escape his own quiet reasoning. The voice was calm despite his anxiety and restlessness. "There's another way."

__

There is no other way.

"There has to be. I'll find it."

__

There is no other way.

"But what about Vincent?" Cloud was silently thankful when he could conjure no response to his own question. After all, Vincent Valentine had been injected with Jenova nearly fifty years ago—he'd managed to survive, and find a peaceful life. Surly he was the key to this. Collin could find the same happiness.

__

Vincent lives in ignorant bliss. If he knew, he would become the same as you.

Cloud sank wearily to the ground. He lay on his back between Bobbie and Nu, staring blindly at a blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. How dare it be so relaxed when he was in such turmoil. He cursed his namesakes for their indifference. "I don't want them to be like me," he murmured, letting his anger and desperation melt into despair. "There…must be…." His eyes searched the far-cast blue, as if he could see Heaven if he looked hard enough. "I'd rather him die than end up this way…like me. This isn't living."

__

You can save his life but not his sanity. You knew that when you came.

Speak to them. Explain. Then decide.

Cloud sighed; it was a lonely, dejected sound which quickly attracted the attention of his two animals. They moved close to comfort him. He lifted his hand, and Bobbie nudged it with her beak affectionately. "What can I do?" he asked of them. "I will explain. But will it change his fate?" He gazed again into the depthless blue above him. "Aeris," he whispered. "Speak to me. Why won't you speak to me?"

When Cloud had returned after destroying Sephiroth and Meteor sixteen years ago, he'd been in bad shape. The shock of being severed from the SOLDIER and Jenova, combined with the helpless horrors of the Fallout, had left him nearly raving mad and lost in depression. He'd gone immediately to Tifa for help—she was the only one who could possibly try to understand. She'd helped as best she could with his sorrow, anger, injustice, and paranoia. But more than that, Aeris had been wit him. He still remembered being pulled from the nightmares by her innocent voice; her gentle presence comforted him. She had saved his mind from insanity.

But when Cloud's devotion to Tifa took another turn, all that had changed. With Aeris still present in his life, considering marriage had become a far off possibility. Torn with indecision, his condition had worsened. That was when Aeris decided to let him be. She faded back into his mind and ceased speaking to him for the sake of his own content. Two months later, he married Tifa.

Since then Aeris had tried to remain out of his life. Thought it had been best to end both their tortures, he missed her now more than ever. He needed someone to guide and reassure him—why couldn't she do that? Why not now, when his son's life was at stake?

"Aeris…." Cloud began to tremble, reminded of her cruel end. Of course she had no reason to interfere—Sephiroth had killed her, so why raise her voice to spare an enemy? Her silence was her answer; an answer that might save more lives than he could ever hope to. He didn't want to believe that Aeris would ever condemn anyone, but still….

__

Cloud.

Cloud jerked upright, desperately scanning the area for a trace of the voice's origin. Had he been dreaming when he heard Aeris? His eyes only revealed to him a group of people heading his way; Cid and his family. They were watching him.

Bobbie nudged him. "I know," he said, pulling himself to his feet. "Be a good girl." He took a deep breath, preparing himself as everyone approached.

Cid was in the lead with Collin, and Cloud shuddered, startled by the black coat. His throat constricted as he swallowed, and his feet shifted, but he stayed still. He waited until the captain stood before him.

But Cid kept going into the house, his three daughters followed with downcast eyes. Then went Shera, still trying to clean her face of tears. Marlene, however, paused before entering. She glanced at Cloud, then at Vincent, who had traveled at a slower pace than the others. "Cloud," she said quietly, "will you please come inside? You were right, and we need you to explain."

Cloud nodded. He followed Marlene inside, and a moment later, Vincent joined them.

Daryl helped her mother unfold the living room couch into a bed, and Collin was placed on it—after being relieved of the black cloak. Samantha and Elly hurried in with blankets, and Cid and Shera heaped them over her son. Cloud watched. They treated the boy with great care, and a kind of tenderness that had always eluded him. He came forward slowly. 

"Cloud," Cid started. He stood back as Shera took a seat on the bed's edge. "Do you know what happened back there?"

Cloud nodded, still staring at his son. Collin's face was drawn tight in pain, and his breath was shallow. "It's Jenova," he murmured, allowing any emotion he might have felt to simply slip away. Had he not been able to do this, the memories would be far too painful; distance from reality, oddly enough, was the only thing that kept him sane anymore.

Daryl, Samantha, and Elly seated themselves on the floor around Collin's sofa-bed, intent on listening. Cid moved to the open window and lit a cigarette. Shera waited, and Vincent found a place against the wall as Marlene offered Cloud a seat beside her on the loveseat. He accepted.

"We want to hear everything," Shera said quietly. "Anything you can tell us. Please, tell us what's happening to him."

Cloud licked his lips. He spoke with a clear, even tone that held no emotion. "Collin has Jenova inside him. He got it from me—I've had it for so long that my every cell has been saturated with it. My best guess is that Collin's has been dormant until now."

"Is that possible?" asked Marlene. "He was tested."

"I'm sure it's possible." He closed his eyes, mostly so that he wouldn't have to see Collin anymore. "If you'd experienced what I have…anything is possible. I have no doubts that Jenova has some method of concealing itself."

Cid exhaled heavily. "Why didn't you tell us—"

"I did." Cloud glared at him sharply. "I told you when you took him, and I told Vincent yesterday. You never believed me."

The former captain cast him a displeased look. _How could I believe you?_ his eyes seemed to say. _You were mad._ "Go on," he grunted.

"I've spent the last ten years thinking," he continued. "Slowly, it began to make sense. Jenova is a virus. Its DNA inserts itself into that of its host, and part of Jenova's soul mixes with that host's soul. The body and mind are made to be like the center: Jenova Perfect."

"Jenova's soul…" Vincent murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes. In both of us. Jenova's center was destroyed by Holy, but part of it lives inside us."

Samantha spoke up then; he was surprised that an eleven year old girl had followed him so well. "Can the parts in you revive Jenova Perfect?"

Cloud shook his head quickly negative. "No. At least, if it were possible, we would have known by now."

"But Collin has Jenova in him," said Daryl. "He's…been mutated, right? To be like Jenova?"

"You could say it that way. Let me explain." He didn't wait for any more comments. "Jenova considers itself to be perfect. That's why when a person—or anything—is given Jenova, its skills increase; she wants a worthy host. The powers are to make sure that the host stays alive."

Vincent looked as if he were about to question, then refrained. Cloud didn't notice. "But there's more to it. Jenova's power is mostly psychic; she can accomplish mostly anything simply by thinking of it. Her power follows her instinct of survival. But humans aren't perfect; we can't control power that way. Our minds aren't ruled by simple patterns and instinct, like a virus is. That's where the side effects occur."

Shera glanced at Collin with worry. "Side effects?"

"Abnormal powers. Mood swings. Jenova cannot distinguish between instinct and emotion, because she has no emotion."

"You know an awful lot," Cid commented suspiciously. "Considering Jenova's been gone almost twenty years."

"Try living with her in your head those twenty years," Cloud retorted, though he held no bitterness towards the man. "You learn a lot through experience."

Shera intervened before any arguments or accusations could start. "Cid, please. We asked to hear the truth and he's telling us. For Collin's sake."

Her husband regarded her knowingly, and relented. "Yeah, I know. Go on, Strife."

"You were talking about side effects," Marlene offered.

Cloud acknowledged her with a slight nod. "Like I said, Jenova doesn't understand emotions. But because she wants her host to survive, she'll tap into a person's brain and draw out their survival instinct. That's why we can act so violently when we feel threatened." He cast a glance at Cid, reminding them of that morning.

"But there's something else." _This is where it gets difficult._ "Because Jenova assumes that everything in our minds must be devoted to survival the way hers is, she amplifies our thoughts. She taps into emotions and memory, drawing out our deepest fears and desires and making them reality."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked. His full attention was on the man.

__

Vincent won't believe me, Cloud thought to himself. _And if doesn't, none of the others will, either. But they have to know._ "It's hard to explain without an example. First, there's me." He took a deep breath. "I've always been a coward. Ever since I was a kid, I didn't fit in. I wasn't very good at fighting, and I didn't have any friends. I thought joining SOLDIER would change that, but I never made it that far.

"However, I did meet Zack. He was really popular—a real lady's man. Not only that, but he was also the strongest First Class member other than…." He shook his head, refusing to speak the name. "I would have done anything to be like him. To _be_ him."

"So you're saying that Jenova gave that to you?" asked Samantha, seemingly enthralled by the short story. "She made you strong?"

Cloud nodded slowly. "She gave me power, altered my personality, eve rewrote parts of my memory. She gave me everything I wanted."

Vincent started to protest, but Shera beat him out. "What about Collin? Are you saying that he _wanted_ to be like this?"

__

At least someone is listening. "No. I told you that Jenova can't distinguish between emotions, so any strong feelings—your deepest fears—are also manifested." He could feel Vincent still glaring at him, but he paid no attention. "Watching Tess's performance may have raised similar feelings inside him. If you believes he is…the SOLDIER, then that is what he will become."

Shera covered her mouth with her hand, horrified by what he implied. Elly hugged her mother warmly as comfort. Cid watched her from the window; they were eyes that Cloud recognized. "Tell us more," the older man said quietly. "Collin was born looking the way he does. Was that Jenova, too?"

Cloud took his next breath very slowly. Sharing this new truth would open him up to new accusations, ones he wasn't sure he could take. But this was the most important of his knowledge; it had to be shared. He closed his eyes, hoping that they would hear him out before condemning him.

"It's my fault." There was no going back now. "I…made him what he is."

"You did?" Marlene echoed. He could tell by her voice that she was disappointed. Marlene had been trying for years to bring him back into their circle, to convince everyone that the blame did not rest on him alone. If she knew the truth, though, she would be quickly become the last one to forgive him.

"After Meteor, all I could think about was Him." Cloud gulped. "I was out of my mind. I was waiting for him to come back, like he always came back. I thought that if he did come back, just one more time, then I could finish it for good." A low sigh emptied from his lips. "Jenova managed to make that happen, too."

The living room fell silent for several long moments. The only sounds in the room were that of Collin's labored breathing, and the soft puffing of Cid's cigarette. "F—k," Cid muttered at last. "You're a sick f—k, Strife." He paused. "The truth. Is Collin really Sephiroth reborn, or just some look-alike substitute for your sick game?"

That was the one question Cloud had no answer to. "I don't know. He and I are somehow connected mentally; he probably draws what he knows about the SOLDIER from my memory." He paused. "I was thinking about Him during the performance today. Remembering our fight. If Collin was able to receive those images from me somehow, it might have caused him to transform. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise…?" Shera echoed.

"Otherwise Jenova took me literally, and resurrected the real SOLDIER somehow."

"That can't be right," Marlene said instantly. "Collin is a good boy. He's never hurt anyone."

At last Cloud opened his eyes, though he raised them to no one. "He's a smart boy. He's very skilled, isn't he? Even He was a rational, talented man before he went mad. And looking at Vincent now, you'd never imagine what he's capable of."

Vincent bristled, obvious offended by his remark. "So you're saying that Jenova draws out desire?" he asked, his tone tipping on anger. "That Sephiroth wasn't controlled by Jenova, but chose his fate? How can you explain everything he did?"

Cloud shrank back involuntarily at the mentioning of the man's name. He recovered himself quickly. "Jenova not only draws out emotions, but amplifies them. As Hojo's son, I'm not surprised that he went mad. Men don't need Jenova to lose their minds—she just makes it easier. Remember what we told you about Dyne?"

Vincent was taken aback, and his eyes quickly leapt to Marlene. She lowered her head to avoid seeing them. "Yes," he murmured. "I do."

Dyne, Marlene's biological father, had lost his mind after the destruction of his hometown. Cloud still remembered the man's wild, blood-thirsting eyes. _"I'll destroy this desert, this city, the whole world!"_ he'd said. Sephiroth had even better reasons than Dyne to want such destruction. The only difference between them was that Sephiroth had the means to do it.

"Can Jenova be taken out?" asked Samantha, turning their attention back to Collin. "We can help him, can't we?"

All eyes turned hopefully to Cloud. Again he closed his eyes; he'd seen to many of those kinds of looks in his lifetime. "No. Jenova cannot be removed or killed. It can be lived with—Vincent is proof of that. But that's not permanent. Sooner or later, whether your life is threatened or you simply get angered by a friend, the cycle will begin. The more you hate, the easier it is to hate." His own experiences caused his voice to lower. "In the end…you destroy those you love."

"So what is the answer?" asked Shera desperately. "Vincent, how do you do it? What can we do for him?"

"Just don't piss him off," Daryl muttered. Her sister elbowed her sharply.

Vincent frowned thoughtfully. "I haven't transformed in years. "I…guess it's been so peaceful that…." He broke off and, as Cloud had anticipated earlier, said, "Are you saying that _I_ created Chaos?"

Cloud held up his hand for silence—he didn't want to have to discuss it in front of the children, and others who wouldn't understand. "There's only one way to be rid of Jenova," he went on. "To not feel anything at all, so that is has nothing to amplify."

"That's not living," Marlene said quietly. "Cloud, you can't live like that. It must be awful…."

He didn't reply to that. He'd come too far, lived too long with his struggles to start caring or accepting sympathy now. The sacrifice was one he'd made a long time ago, and it had kept him—and many others—alive. "Collin is a teenager," he said. "It's a difficult time for a boy. You can't protect him from something that's inside him." He pushed to his feet. "Now please, I am tired."

Cid sighed, flicking his cigarette out the window. "I'll take Collin up to his room," he offered, stirring the group to life. "He'll probably be out for a while. Girls, help your ma. I think we're all hungry."

"Okay, Dad," responded Daryl. As the eldest daughter she led her siblings into the kitchen, and began to search the cabinets for a suitable dinner. Shera stood, preparing to follow, but when she looked back at Collin she burst into tears. Marlene quickly moved to comfort the older woman. They left the living room, and Cid lifted Collin out of bed to be moved. 

That left Cloud and Vincent.

To Next Chapter

Return


	7. Nightmares

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 9: Nightmares

Vincent didn't move from his place at the wall. He stared as Cloud moved to the bed, straightening the blankets before folding it back into a sofa. He waited for the man to speak. When a minute had passed, he lost his patience. "Are you saying that _I_ made Chaos?" he repeated his previous question."

"I'm saying," Cloud replied, "that some part of you thought it necessary. It's the only explanation that fits." He sat down on the sofa.

"I don't believe that. Do you expect me to believe that I _wanted_ to have Chaos? That—"

"Whether you _wanted_ it or not doesn't matter," the blonde said easily. "If you think you're a monster, you'll become one."

Vincent began to protest, then stopped himself. _No…that can't be right. I never…._ He shook his head and looked again to Cloud; the man's sharp, serious eyes caused his blood to run cold. It wasn't fear of Cloud that forced him to leave the room then, but fear of the truth he'd brought with him. The reality he could not bring himself to face. 

Vincent entered the kitchen, hoping to busy himself with some task. The girls were preparing deli sandwiches, unspeaking even to each other. Shera was seated at the kitchen table, sobbing quietly into her hands as Marlene tried to console her. "There has to be something," the older woman whispered hoarsely as she cried. "That poor boy…we have to do something."

"We will," Marlene assured. She glanced up as Vincent entered. "Vince, are you okay?"

"Yes," he lied, taking a seat next to her. He was overwhelmed and confused. "It's just…."

"Do you believe what he said in there?"

"I'm not sure." Vincent sighed, lifting both elbows onto the table. There he paused, staring at his left arm. He curled the fingers, just to watch them move. "I wonder," he murmured. "I always thought that this arm was…a curse. To make people see my true nature." Having the claw was almost appropriate, he thought to himself. He _wanted_ people to see what he was, because then they would stay away from him. He needed that kind of distance, even in something as simple as a physical deformity. And Chaos….

"Vincent?" Shera and Marlene were both staring at him, and he realized that he had been silent for some time. "Are you okay?" the latter repeated.

He nodded, pushing away from the table once more. "Yes, I will be. I…just need some time to think, that's all. Shera, don't worry yourself too much. Collin is a good boy."

"Are you going to have a sandwich, Vincent?" asked Daryl from the counter. "Ham and cheese?"

"Thank you, but no. I'm going to rest for a while." He nodded to them all and crossed to the stairs, avoiding taking note of Cloud in the adjoining room. The upper floor was more humid than the lower; his first activity upon reaching his room was adjusting the vent to allow for more air. Already it made him feel better. He removed his shoes and socks and lay down on the bed. This position had always been more comfortable for him. The dark, somewhat cramped spaces of his room reminded him of his long sleep beneath the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. Though he didn't think of that time often or favorably, he did sometimes seek that type of mindless calm. It cleared him of present concerns. Now, however, it wasn't as effective.

Vincent's thoughts were drawn back, to a time long ago. Once, his life had been very different. As a Turk, everything had been simple: follow the rules, complete the mission, keep yourself alive. Though it hadn't been a favorable existence, he'd tried not to regret those choices, even if it meant killing time and time again. He remembered the darkness of the streets, and the faces of his victims as he passed his own crude judgment. They passed with fear in their eyes—the fear of death that inhabited nearly all men and women.

He too held that fear. He feared not death itself, but ending his life without properly atoning for those sins that he had so calmly committed. If he were to die, slipping out of this idle life and into that deep slumber, what would become of him? Even though he was not a religious man, he feared whatever punishment the earth might have in store for him. If he was to die, it would have to be after his penance. Only after that would he allow himself peace.

Vincent paused, quickly replaying all his thoughts just then. _Life instead of death,_ he mused silently. _I can't die—I haven't finished living. Is…is that what causes my apparent agelessness? Sephiroth and Cloud had Jenova, same as I, but they aged perfectly. Cloud even looks older than his late age._ He gazed down at his arm once more. _I created this arm, this mark. I stopped my age. And I…created Chaos, as an excuse. My punishment, and my true nature._

No. That was too much to take. Chaos wasn't his fault—it was a demon, controlling and manipulating him into something evil. Even if he deserved the title "monster," even if the form of Chaos had been suggested to his mind as an excellent form of perdition in the past, that didn't mean….

Vincent sighed, gazing up at the ceiling. It made too much sense, even to him. He could he not accept that the one who had committed so many sins, and the one who demanded reparations for them, was one in the same? Fate wasn't punishing him; he was punishing himself.

Vincent opened his eyes a little wider, allowing more of the room's dull light into his sight. He lifted his left arm, studying the gold that had for so long held him as a prisoner. He curled the fingers once more, willing them to become smooth, normal flesh. They merely reflected the light from a slowly setting sun.

* * *

"Tess, you've got to calm down," Rajiel instructed firmly. She, Alex, Amber, and Tess were seated around the table in Tess's living room. Her father had made microwave pizza's for them, but only three were eating. "Worrying isn't going to help."

"I can't help it," Tess muttered. She poked at her pizza with a lazy index finger. "What am I supposed to do, just forget what happened? He's my friend."

"Rajiel's right." Alex gulped down half a glass of soda. "She's always right, remember? Mrs. Wallace said he was doing alright, didn't she? I'm sure Collin's family is taking care of him."

Amber nodded in agreement. "Listen to us, Tess. There's nothing you can do."

"No. No, I have to do something." Tess sighed in exasperation, and leapt to her feet. "I can't just sit here!" she exclaimed. "Collin's in trouble, and—"

"And you're gonna stay put." Alex snagged her wrist and pulled her down once more. "Sit still."

She shook her head fiercely. "But…but—"

Rajiel put her hand firmly on her friend's shoulder. "Tess, stop. Be logical for once; you don't even know what happened to him, let alone how to help."

"Maybe we should find out," the red-headed Amber suggested cheerfully, receiving severe glares from her two friends. "Well, I'm sure there's somewhere we could look. Doesn't your dad have all those old books and stuff? I'm sure we'll find something."

Tess brightened immediately. "Amber, you're right! And the library's still open, isn't it? There's got to be _something_ about Sephiroth and Jenova is those books. Come on!" She hauled all her friends to their feet. "Alex, go with Amber to the library. Rajiel and I will stay here and check dad's stuff. I really appreciate this, guys. Thanks." Without waiting for a reply she dragged Rajiel toward her father's study.

Alex sighed, as he obviously had no options. "Well, I guess we'd better go," he said.

"Yeah. It'll be fun!" Amber took him by the hand and began to lead him out the door. "Let's go!"

* * *

__

Collin…

Collin lifted his head to the voice. He knew it; he liked it. With a gleeful laugh the toddler stood clumsily, and waddled into the small kitchen. She was there, Her beautiful face smiling down at him. Her voice rang sweetly as a small cup of juice was offered. The child held it in tiny, chubby fingers, sipping happily. With eyes that knew only bliss he watched her, questioning whether a cookie or other small treat would accompany his drink. As expected he was given a gram-flavored cracker. His morning complete—as far as he was concerned—he padded into his playroom once more.

__

Be a good boy, Collin.

He wasn't in the small, comfortable house anymore. He was sitting in an unpadded chair, under the scrutiny of half a dozen neon lights. He tried not to fidget; any disobedience would only invite punishment. He would not give them the satisfaction of his pain.

A cold, fierce hand gripped his arm, and the needle pierced his flesh a moment later. He winced but remained still. By now he was accustomed to such routine tortures.

The dreams continued without transition or sense. One moment Collin remembered running through an open field after butterflies as a child; the next he was stalking through Midgar's streets at night, frightened by the thrill of pleasure as his sword emptied blood into the drains. The contrast dizzied him, causing him to cry out in his sleep in frustration. He watched himself, running into his mother's open arms; so too did he watch his sharpened metal run her through. He closed his eyes as Cloud, worn and weary, entered his room at night; he opened them to face Cloud, young and livid, amid the tomb-like stones of the earth's center. 

When he raged and pleaded, the power within him only showed him more images: a pretty brunette woman with glasses in a white lab coat, who then became his adoptive mother, Shera, and then his real mother, The Devoted One. She was walking swiftly away from him, following the sound of a man's anguished voice. Collin toddled after her, curious. He entered his parent's room and found his father in bed, wailing and delirious. _"Aeris, Aeris!"_ he called out again and again, arms outstretched and clawing at empty air in desperation. His mother tried to calm him, entangling her fingers with his, but he struggled free. In his hysteria he unconsciously struck a blow to the side of her head.

Collin bristled angrily. _I should have killed him_ his mind voice snarled, watching without pity as Cloud pulled himself out of the madness and took his wife into his arms. The man was still half drunk on his delusions, whispering Aeris's name over and over as he coddled the brunette.

__

Aeris. It's all her fault.

Collin watched from afar. When it was obvious that the deed would not be done he sprang into action. With one powerful leap he positioned himself far above the young woman's form. Sword held vertically and cloaks billowing, he plummeted toward her, preparing to end her cumbersome existence.

__

"Collin, this won't help."

"Shut up!" he screamed at the bodiless voice. "I'm going to kill them both!"

Collin landed, his sword finding sheath within the lower chest of the brown-haired flower-seller. He smiled maliciously, lifting his gaze to meet that of the blond man. Cloud's eyes were wide and shocked, his mouth open, trembling with horror.

__

That's right. I want you to suffer.

Collin wrenched his sword free, nearly laughing out loud as the pink-clad female dropped lifelessly into her lover's arms. He listened dispassionately to the man's rage-filled, despairing cries. But then suddenly a wash of emerald filled his sight, blinding him from the scene. He scrubbed his eyes, hoping to drive the obstacle away. When his eyesight returned he was met with the same tragedy he'd left; only the players had changed. Cloud had grown and morphed into a burly black man. Collin stared, confused. They were no longer among the shimmering waters and crystalline city structures; sparse grass tickled his bare feet, and the sky above was dark with velvet night.

But Collin still held his blade. Its sickening odor filled him with dread as he beheld his victim; not Aeris, but the beautiful, dark-haired woman whose face had been imprinted in him since birth. Lying in the field, bloodied and pale, his mother lay dead. And _he_ had killed her.

* * *

The sun had barely risen when Cassandra and her husband were roused from bed and called into Phoenix Lattice Central. They journeyed quickly to her office, where her assistant had already prepared a pot of coffee. She accepted a cup—Broddick declined.

Also waiting in her office was the man who'd called her: Fenton Selsby, Managing Officer of the five Phoenix Watchtowers. Early on in Rocket City's creation, five towers had been assembled to keep track of the largest monster Clans: Dragon Peak in the Nibel Mountains; Goddess Eye in Wutai; Gravekeeper in the old Midgar mountains; The Loft in the southern islands; and Pinnacle on the northern coast of the west continent, from which the Northern Continent could be monitored. Each reported daily to their mother cities, which in turn reported weekly to the Managing Officer in Rocket City. Any disturbances were relayed to all the globe's cities, in case of another Fallout.

Presently, Selsby's face was grim. "President Matthews, we just received word from Dragon Peak," he reported stiffly. "There are Clan Dragons heading out of the mountains." He flicked on her desk monitor and played a tape that had been preset. It was a view of the Nibel Mountains, lit only by dim stars and half a moon. Amid the jagged crags several dark shadows passed, wings beating.

Cassandra sat back in her chair, her face serious. "How many?"

"Four, President Matthews."

She looked to her husband, who appeared as grave as she. Though four was a small number relative to the size of the clan, it was enough to destroy nearly all of a large city. Especially given their lack of weaponry. "How long?" was Broddick's question.

Selsby's look gave them no reassurance. "At their present speed, we estimate a day and a half. However, if they increase their speed to what they're capable of, it could be a matter of five hours."

"Five hours?" Cassandra repeated. Though she had always been known for her calm, rational—sometimes cold—demeanor, the indications staggered her mentally. In five hours, their city could be destroyed. They were powerless to stop it.

A knock came from the door, and Cassandra called in Nathan Arswick, the leading scientist at Phoenix Lattice. He was a short, squattish man with thinning gray hair and circle-framed glasses. "President Matthews," he greeted briskly. "I came as soon as I heard you were in. I've been in the building all night."

"Working, I hope." 

"Oh yes, of course. In fact, I was about to contact you with the good news; the Griffin Clan has settled in the Uptra Valley, south of the mountains. They've ceased their advance." He beamed triumphantly.

"That's not good enough," Broddick grunted, clearly unimpressed. "They probably stopped because they don't want to get tangle with the Dragons."

"Dragons?"

Cassandra quickly filled the scientist in on their situation. "I need answers, and quickly," she told him.

Arswick nodded, fully comprehending the urgency of their position. "I assume you received the results of the Vandalee Investigation?"

"Yes." Though she would never admit it, Vincent had been right; there was a reactor in Vandalee. One of Scarlet's followers had survived the Fallout and afterwards, and managed to build a reactor the size of a small home on the town's outskirts. The threat was gone now—what remained of the man's body had been discovered and his reactor destroyed—but of greater interest was in how the Griffin's had responded so quickly. A reactor that size would not have been enough to alert the entire Clan in so short a time, meaning that they had been led by something other than the Earth itself.

"I was informed that Cloud Strife was at the performance last night," Arswick went on. "Before he was here, he was living in Cosmo Canyon—so the elders tell me."

"Vandalee is just between that and here," Broddick said darkly. "_He_ led the Griffins."

The elder man raised a hand. "Perhaps not intentionally. The Clan followed threats to the planet—they were following Jenova."

The president and her husband exchanged glances. "Cloud Strife has Jenova?" the former echoed.

"It's more than likely," Arswick replied with a shrug. "And it's obvious that the Dragon's have reacted to that boy's Jenova, since his experience."

Selsby crossed his arms thoughtfully. "So if we took out Strife and the boy, the Dragon's would leave?"

"Theoretically."

"That's not an option," Cassandra snapped. "I don't care about Strife, but Highwind has been a valued member of our Council for years. I can't kill his son outright."

Broddick considered this. "Is that wise?"

"Arswick, is there any way to remove Jenova?"

The scientist's faces scrunched, indicating the negative. "Years ago, my answer would be 'no.'" He brightened. "But we've advanced since then. It might be possible. We could attempt to remove it surgically, kill it with biological toxins, or maybe reduce it with hormones—it does seem to be 'triggered' by emotions."

"And if those don't work?" asked Broddick in a low tone.

"Then hibernation is an option. If we put the boy into a coma, I doubt he'd be able to do any harm."

Cassandra nodded, satisfied with the diversity of her options. "Good. Thank you, Professor Arswick." She turned to the other officer. "Mr. Selsby, you're dismissed. Please relate your news to the other cities." He nodded and left, and the dialed her secretary. "Sally, this is Cassandra. I'm calling a Council Meeting. Please contact everyone other than Cid Highwind. It'll be in one hour."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're proceeding without him?" Broddick questioned. Though his tone was serious, she knew he approved.

"Yes. His judgement in this matter will be impaired. I will go to see them as soon as the Council has reached a decision." Cassandra stood from her desk and began to prepare for the meeting.

To Next Chapter

Return


	8. In Circles, Spinning and Spinning

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 10: In Circles, Spinning and Spinning

__

"Collin, please try to understand."

"No! I won't! Leave me alone!" Collin withdrew from the voice that had followed him all night, even through his nightmares. "I don't want you here! Get out—get out!"

__

"Collin, please. You'll only hurt yourself more, any—"

"I don't care! Get out!"

Collin's eyes snapped open, abruptly cutting off his dream. For a moment he didn't recognize where he was. The room was dark, save beginning traces of dawn that crept sluggishly through the blinds. He blinked several times and the scenery fell into place; he was in his room. The bed sheets were twisted about his limbs and damp with sweat. He was suddenly reminded of his nightmares, and the horror of it all caused him to panic. "Mother?" he called, sitting bolt upright. "Mom—Dad!"

"Hush, Collin." Shera was beside him. He saw nothing but her open arms, and fell into them gratefully. She held him, soothing his fear with soft murmurs as he cried. "You're all right, Dear. Hush now."

He couldn't stop the tears. He hid within her embrace, sobbing openly in shame and sorrow. It had all been too much for him, and his body trembled uncontrollably. Several minutes passed before he began to recover from the shock. Gradually, his tears slowed.

"There, now. You're all right, Collin." Shera eased him back, wiping his eyes and face with some tissue. She evidently had been using it herself; her eyes were puffy and red. "Let me look at you."

Collin sat back, letting his mother judge him by his looks. She checked his back, though no signs were left indicating his transformation from the day before. Satisfied that he seemed all right physically, she focused on his state of mind. "Do you remember what happened?"

"A bit," he replied, shuddering. He remembered watching the performance, and that horrible went his back was twisted and set ablaze. The only thing he could recall clearly was Cloud, standing at the back of the theater indifferently, and then the nightmares that followed.

Shera bit her lip nervously, then released it to take a deep breath. "Collin there are some things I have to tell you, and it's not going to be easy for you to hear."

The boy nodded. After the night he'd had, nothing could frighten or disturb him more. "It's Jenova, isn't it? I have it in me."

"…Yes," she said hesitantly. Shera then went on to describe everything she'd heard from Cloud, word for word when she could remember. Collin listened without remark, storing every bit of information into his memory. The truth was staggering, but no worse than he'd expected. It was almost promising to know that he did, in some way, control the outcome of his fate.

"When you feel up to it," Shera said once her tale had ended, "I want you to speak to Vincent. I've known him for a long time, and he's a good man. I'm sure there's plenty you can learn form him."

"Yeah." Collin nodded vaguely. His mind was spinning—spinning with questions, memories, and anxiety. He tried to reign his emotions least they prove dangerous to him and his family, but it couldn't be helped.

"Now, I know it's a lot." The woman smiled faintly. "But you're going to have to be strong, like all of us. We'll help you, too. You won't have to do this alone. That was Cloud's mistake." She sighed wearily. "You'll have to face him, too, I'm afraid. And soon."

Collin nodded once more, accepting what was to come. Right now, however, he only wanted to rest. His sleep had not been at all peaceful, and the weight of to many burdens sat heavily on his eyelids. "Mom, I'm tired."

"Alright." Shera eased him back. She stripped the bed of his sheets. "Let me get you some fresh sheets, though. You'll sleep better."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mom." He paused, gazing at her with a twinge of sadness. Though he'd suspected it before, the realizations of the previous night had proven it: this woman was not his real mother. He hadn't the chance to speak to her since then. His mouth felt dry as he diffidently asked, "I can still call you that, can't I?"

Shera returned his gaze silently, as if finally realizing for herself the truth that had been uncovered. Her expression softened quickly into one of gentle seriousness, sitting again on the bed's edge. "Collin, did you know that you've been living here for ten years?"

Collin shook his head. He had no idea how old he'd been when he was taken from his real parents.

"Well, you were four years old when your mother died." He sat up once more, and she wrapped her left arm about his shoulders. "Your father—Cid—left here to get your real parents, Cloud and Tifa Strife, in Kalm. Daryl was only three at the time, and I was pregnant with Samantha. Vincent had been living with us for a year, and he still wouldn't talk much.

"So here I was, with a strange man, a little one and another on the way, when Cid comes home with you and Marlene."

"Marlene?" Collin asked curiously.

Shera nodded. "That's right. Her father, Barret Wallace, passed away along with your mother." Her smile, though rueful, was also deeply caring. "Cid told me what happened. And when he was done, I told him that I would love you both as my own, no questions asked. And I have, all this time."

"I…." He tried to speak, but stopped when he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He wiped it away and smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

Shera returned his smile, and gave him a quick hug. "That's my boy. Now, you should—"

She was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "That's odd," she said, frowning. "Who visits this early on Sunday?"

Collin sat up a little straighter as a chill ran up his back. Somehow, he knew that something wasn't right. _It's Cloud_, he realized. _He's afraid._

* * *

Cloud stared straight ahead, as if avoiding eye contact with the visitors would spare him from notice. He was partially hidden already in the living room, seated on the couch facing the television. He could hear Cid speaking with his guests in the kitchen. A woman did most of the talking—Cid called her "President." A man was with her, tall and well built, and another who was short and balding. Cloud didn't hear either man's name, but the title "professor" on the second caused him to shudder. He remembered all to vividly the so-called "benefits" and "wonders" of science.

They had come for Collin. They would take him, keep him in their laboratories, and expose him to their tests. He would be probed, pierced, gutted, and brainwashed to satisfy some sick bastards' curiosity.

Cloud rose slowly to his feet.

* * *

Collin quickly changed his clothes and went downstairs, Shera beside him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, clearly sensing the strange air. He reached the bottom floor to find Cid speaking with Cassandra and Broddick Matthews, along with a man he didn't recognize. "—To finally meet you in person, Mr. Highwind," the gray-haired man was saying as he shook Cid's hand. "Terribly sorry about your son. How—" He broke off, having spotted the boy in question at the base of the stairs. "Ah, there he is, isn't he? He looks well."

Cid turned, and Collin was oddly pleased to see the blatant relief in his face. "Collin, are you…?"

"I'm okay," he said, saving his dad from a show of emotion in front of these people. He managed a confident grin. "A little tired, but okay."

"That's good to hear," Cassandra said before the boy's father could answer. "I was at the performance yesterday. That was quite an event."

Collin nodded. He had met the president before, and was willing to be polite to her. But her presence made him wary—what could she want from him?

A hand came down on his shoulder, and he jumped a bit in surprise. He knew who it was by the feel of the thick fingers, and the restrained intensity of the grip. When he looked up, however, Cloud's gaze was unreadable. Collin frowned. It was if the man were making a protective gesture.

Cassandra looked the former world savior over very carefully. She knew better than to extend her hand. "Cloud Strife. Finally, we meet."

Cloud nodded curtly. "President. I already heard your introductions." His eyes flashed, briefly and sharply, to Professor Arswick. "Do you have some business here?"

"Yes, in fact. I'll be very direct. I want Collin to come with us."

"No," was Cloud and Collin's simultaneous answer.

The president exchanged a glance with her scientist. "Please don't misunderstand," the latter said pleasantly. "You're not under arrest, or something of the like. I merely wish to—"

"No," Cloud interrupted brusquely. His hand tightened on the boy's shoulder.

"But it would only—"

"No."

Arswick sighed, then tried one more time. "Mr. Strife, please—"

"No."

"Cloud." Cid interposed himself between Cloud and the scientist. "Hear him out."

Cloud's eyes shone fierce defiance, but he said nothing. Collin stared at him in wonder. _Is he…protecting me?_ The thought stirred something in his innards, a feeling he couldn't identify. He licked his lips and waited.

"Thank you, Mr. Highwind," Cassandra was saying. She cleared her throat. "To be perfectly honest, we desperately need your son's cooperation."

Broddick took it upon himself to interrupt. "Dragons are headed for the city," he said pointedly. "four of them. That's enough to destroy almost all of what we've built here. And they didn't start until after the boy's 'experience.'"

Collin straightened, drawing in a swift breath. His stomach began to churn. "Clan Dragons?" he asked timidly. "They're coming…after me?"

Professor Arswick stepped forward. Though he appeared to be a kind, rational and intelligent man, Collin couldn't help but feel a twinge of apprehension upon seeing the man's white coat. "Yes, Collin," the scientist said in a level tone. "I'm afraid so. We believe that they are attracted by what happened to you. Did you know that you have Jenova inside you?"

"I was told this morning," he replied. He found himself actually drawing closer to his father, and for once, the man didn't resist.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Dragons are very dangerous, and they are most likely targeting you." Collin swallowed hard. "We'd like you to come with us so that we can perform some tests, and see—"

"No," Cloud interjected firmly. His jaw was set and his eyes serious. Their blue tint gleamed malevolently. "You're not taking him."

"Cloud, please listen to them," Shera pleaded, coming up on Collin's side. "They only want to help."

The blonde's gaze snapped to her. "The only ones they want to help are themselves," he told her. "I won't let them do to him what was done to me." His hand tightened further on Collin's shoulder, and he winced as it began to throb. Collin was too stunned, however, to attempt to break free.

By now Cassandra had grown tired of their bantering back and forth. "You don't seem to understand," she began, her voice clear and sharp. "If Dragons get to this city we'll all be killed—are you willing to take responsibility for that, Mr. Strife?" She didn't wait for an answer, as the recognition was clear in his face. "We are taking the boy for testing. We believe we can help him—maybe even remove Jenova from him. We're trying to save his life."

"I can assure you that we mean no harm," added Professor Arswick.

Cid and Shera exchanged glances, silently questioning. "We appreciate your concern," said Shera evenly, "but as Mr. Strife will tell you, trying to remove Jenova is a long and painful process." She met his eyes briefly, acknowledging that she remembered his attempt at rehabilitation after the Fallout. "Can you tell us what you had in mind?"

"I can't be sure of anything until he's been tested," was Professor Arswick's reply. "But it's very important that we are allowed to take care of your son—for the safety of the city as well as his own."

Everyone looked to Collin. It was his decision now; Cid was watching him seriously. Collin averted his eyes—he didn't know what to do. He knew the power inside him was a terrible one, one that could turn even his most sacred feelings into something deadly, but was it really possible to remove it? If it was, wouldn't Cloud and Vincent have done so already?

More than that, Collin was afraid. The images from his dream assaulted him: cold, white wall; harsh neon lights; needles, and knives, and tubes—and other metal instruments he could only guess the purpose of. The thought of following the doctor, no matter how pleasant he seemed, caused his entire body to grow cold.

__

Don't go.

Collin nearly jumped at the force of the voice in his mind. It was Cloud's. _That's right,_ he thought to himself, recalling what his mother had told him not an hour before. _He and I are connected, somehow._ When he concentrated hard enough, he could almost _feel_ the anxiety radiating from his father. _His fear is what's affecting me. I…can't trust him yet, but honestly, I don't want to go. There's got to be something else I can do._

"I've had enough of this," Cloud declared suddenly. "Collin isn't going with you. Leave."

"This isn't your call," Cid retorted angrily.

"I think it should be up to the boy," added Arswick.

Before Collin could voice his own opinion, he was shoved backwards into Shera. Cloud stepped in front of them. "Get out," he growled, his fists tight at his sides. "All of you, right now."

Broddick clearly had no intention of backing down to this man, legend or not. "We're taking the boy." His determination was unwavering. "If I have to bring soldiers down your throats, I will do what I must to keep my city safe."

Collin cringed; the worst thing anyone could do in front of Cloud was to threaten him. He couldn't see the man's face, but he didn't have to—his anger filtered through the air itself, and Broddick shifted uncomfortably in the thick atmosphere. And then Cloud was speaking again.

"If you touch my son, I'll do worse than kill you."

Broddick Matthews was not a man who was frightened easily threats. He'd faced down worse monsters than a single unarmed man and found victory each time through his own bravery and cunning. But even he couldn't help but take a step back beneath Cloud Strife's raging blue orb eyes. He swallowed a bit of pride and tried to rally some courage.

In the meanwhile, his wife struggled with Cloud's spilled information. "Your son?" she echoed, stunned. She looked to Cid. "Highwind, is this true?"

"It's true," Collin replied in his stead. He recognized the feeling he'd received earlier: it was pride. His father, who had once forsaken and abandoned him, was suddenly on his side. He didn't know what had brought about the change, but it caused him to stand a little straighter. "I am Collin Strife."

Cloud stood firm; whether his son's declaration had phased him or not, the boy couldn't tell. 

"How…fascinating," murmured Professor Arswick. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So, Jenova had be inherited."

"I told you to leave," Cloud reminded them. He lifted his right hand, and within his palm a green light began to form. It was the beginning of a spell. The three visitors each retreated a step, wary of magic, which was virtually unknown in the New World. "You'll find no puppets here. Now get out."

Cassandra fidgeted, unwilling even though her options were obviously limited. Her husband took her by the wrist, and she relented at last. "Collin, remember what we've said," she told the boy as one last effort. "We can help you."

"Out!" Cloud took a threatening step forward, and the trio quickly retreated. He snorted at their cowardice and closed the door behind him. The light faded from his palm.

Cid released a heavy breath, just before his temper flared. "What the f—k do you thin you're dong?" he demanded. "You have no right to make decisions like that."

"Would you have let him go?"

"That's not the goddamned point!" He advanced with an accusatory finger. "_You_ have not lived with this boy for the past ten years. He is _our _son just as much as he is yours, so don't think you can act all mighty and pass judgement."

Cloud seated himself at the kitchen table. "I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You didn't even—"

"Dad, it's okay," Collin interfered. He didn't want to watch another showdown. "I didn't want to go. He did the right thing." He smiled, but Cloud wasn't looking at him. The blue eyes were focused on something far away and distant. He frowned; the pride he'd gathered earlier began to fade.

Cid scowled disapprovingly. "Collin, you do realize what you gave up just now, don't you?" he asked seriously. "They came to help you."

He _had_ made a great sacrifice. His fear—his unwillingness to debate Cloud—had rejected his best chance of ridding himself of Jenova. "I can't give in," he told his dad firmly. Though he spoke to Cid, his every word was meant for the man seated nearby. "Jenova doesn't seem evil. If it was, how could I still be here, and sane? I want to deal with this myself." For his mother's sake, who was watching him worriedly, he added, "Besides, they won't turn me down if I ask for help later."

Cloud was watching him. He resisted the temptation to look, knowing that it would only confuse him more. It was better to stand firm, unfaltering in his convictions. Because if he could find a way to control the strange power inside him, then he would be able to help his father overcome it as well.

"What about the Dragons?" Cloud asked quietly.

"I don't understand," Shera admitted. "Collin's been here all this time, and they haven't done a thing."

"Because his Jenova was dormant." Collin shifted under Cloud's stare as the man continued. "It wasn't a threat. Now that he's away of his power, he is a threat."

Collin licked his lips, allowing his gaze to meet Cloud's. The bright azure in Cloud's eyes was sealed in icy indifference. "What should I do?" the boy not pleaded, but questioned. He wanted Cloud to know that he was depending on him, though he was not helpless.

Cloud didn't acknowledge the significance in this simple gesture. Despite the strength of emotion he'd displayed in protecting Collin before, he now appeared only cold. "Griffins can be persuaded to back down," he said. "Wolves, Schilo, Land Worms, Behemoths, Rapps—all of those can be easily distracted or sometimes defeated. But nothing stops a Weapon Dragon, let alone four of them. They will hunt you until you are dead."

"There has to be something," murmured Shera, her words a plea.

"I suggest you take him out of the city."

Collin glared, disbelieving at what he was hearing. The man who had only moments ago defended him against the city's president was now offering him no other options. "That's it?" he said. "Just, 'sorry, you're screwed?'"

Cloud met his gaze directly. Something in him had deadened; he was beyond caring, or so it seemed. "You cannot keep them from targeting you," he stated reasonably. "They will kill you, unless you can somehow kill them. I can take one, maybe two on my own, but not four."

"You're gonna fight the f—king things?" Cid asked, clearly stunned. "But—"

"If we kill them, more will come."

Collin gave a short bark of laughter. "So I was right," he said incredulously. "You're abandoning me again, aren't you? There's no way I can win."

Cloud's impassive stare was more than ample affirmation. The boy glared, his disbelief gradually morphing into anger. "I don't believe this," he declared. "I just gave up my only chance at losing this shit for what? For you to tell me 'sorry, you're dead?' To back me into a wall? I should have gone with them!"

"There are worse fates than being killed by a Dragon."

Collin's nails dug rivets in his palms. "Yeah," he growled, the words spilling from his lips before he could think to stop them. "Like getting murdered by your husband, right?"

Cloud was on his feet and a foot from his son before his chair clattered to on the kitchen floor. Though Cid and Shera nearly panicked at the man's aggressive intent, Collin stood still. He didn't flinch in the slightest as Cloud's hands curled into blood-deprived fists. He knew—and was right—that no action would take place. Any possible attack halted long before it had begun. He wasn't even frightened by the malice in the blue eyes.

"You can't do anything, can you?" Collin stated, his exterior calm over raging injustice. "You're too much a coward. Even though it's ridiculous, you think that any fight you start, I'll win. You're afraid."

Cloud's fists tightened as he trembled in rage; he made no move. And a strange feeling came over Collin. He didn't notice that everyone was in the house was now present, drawn by the earlier commotion. His focus narrowed to encompass only the man that stood before him. A mocking chuckled sounded from his throat. "You're such a fool. How can you be frightened by a boy—your own son?" His voice dropped. "You can't just jerk me around like a damn puppet—treating me like your son one moment and abandoning me the next. Sooner or later you're going to have to deal with me, whether you like it or not."

A tense showdown ensued. Neither could back down, locked in stubbornness, but it was obvious that the control was all Collin's. After a minute of silence the boy turned and exited the room in moderate strides. His back was open to any attack from Cloud for several moments before he disappeared up the stairs to his room. It wasn't that he trusted Cloud—he simply knew that Cloud was too cowardly to dare.

* * *

Cid released a heavy breath as Collin ascended the stairs to the second story. "Christ, what a mess," he muttered, running his hand through his hair. He turned to Cloud. "Well, Strife?"

Cloud didn't hear. He was staring at the stairs, where his son had been a moment before. His fists relaxed, as did his posture. The anger was shed, leaving only silent, reasonable acceptance.

__

There is no other way.

To Next Chapter

Return


	9. Escaping

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 11: Escaping

Collin entered his room and sat down heavily on the bed. The mattress bounced beneath his weight. _Why did you do that?_ he asked himself, displeased with the scene that had taken place. _Don't you want to help him? Sometimes being harsh is beset, but that was way too much. What were you thinking?_

"Collin?" Samantha poked her head inside, then stepped through the door. She was still in her pajamas, her blond hair tied up in a pony tail. "Are you okay?"

He sighed in frustration. "I don't know," he admitted, drawing a hand over his face. "That was so _stupid_ of me. I don't know want to piss him off. I just…I just wanted to…."

"A nicer tone would have helped," his sister conceded. She took a seat beside him on the bed's edge. "What you said about his wife—your mom—wasn't a good idea, either."

His heart trembled a bit. "You heard all that?"

"Yup. Elly and I were in the living room, watching TV with Cloud when they came."

Collin shook his head slowly; he knew it was a mistake. "I don't know what came over me. Whenever I'm with him I just…I don't know, freak out."

Samantha touched his head. "Look at your hair," she advised.

"Huh?" He crossed to his mirror and examined his hair; it had lightened several shades, and was now snow white. "What? How…."

"The SOLDIER had silver hair," she reminded, as if trying to lead him toward a conclusion.

Collin looked himself over. The lighter hair, the intense, almost glowing tint of his eyes—he _did_ resemble Sephiroth. "Mom said that Jenova responds to me," he said, turning back. "Am…I really acting like…like Sephiroth?"

"I'm not sure. But, yeah, kind of. As far as I know." Samantha smiled grimly. "And remember, Cloud thinks you are, and you're connected."

"The more _he_ thinks I'm Sephiroth, the more_ I_ think I'm Sephiroth." He sighed, finally comprehending. "And the more I think I'm Sephiroth, the more I become like him. Which makes him suspect me even more. We're going in circles."

"Yeah."

Collin glanced at the mirror once more and shivered. He wasn't Sephiroth—how could he be? He was simply reacting to Cloud, and his own foolish fears. Spending more time in his father's presence would only make matters worse. He needed to figure out Jenova on his own, and quickly.

"Tess. Where's Tess?" If anyone would be able to help him figure this out, Tess would. Not only was she a friend, but the closest thing to a Sephiroth expert.

"Dunno. She left the theater after you…stopped freaking." Her expression became thoughtful. "You think she can help?"

__

I hope she can. "Cloud can't," he replied. "Mom, Dad, and Marlene are too serious to be open-minded. I can't reject Jenova—if Cloud's right and it can't be removed, I'll have to find a way to live with it."

"And Vincent's been acting moody lately," his sister mused. "I don't think _he's_ even learned to live with it, really. That claw of his…."

Collin nodded. "I never asked, but he must have a lot of things in his past. No offence, but I don't know if you guys will be any help, either."

Samantha smiled with understanding. "Yeah, no kidding." The expression faded quickly, however. "What about the Dragons?"

"Maybe I can prove that I'm not a threat, somehow." After all, they never bothered with me or Vincent before."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Hey, don't look so down." Collin offered her a grin. "Tess will be able to help. But just in case, I'll get away from the city for a while. And don't say a thing," he went on as she opened her mouth. "If I bring anyone, I'll just get them in trouble."

The girl sighed, but then smiled. "I guess it can't be helped," she said. He knew she'd understand his reasoning—if there was one thing they had in common, it was logic. "But you'd better go quick, before Mom and Dad decide for themselves what to do."

"Thanks." Collin gave her a quick hug, hoping he would not regret his decision. Quickly he prepared himself, then followed Samantha into the room she shared with her sisters. A tree had grown too close to the house, and it was just enough for someone to climb down from. He would be able to sneak out without anyone seeing.

"Be careful," Samantha advised once he'd reached the ground. "Good luck."

He nodded, waving one last time before setting out. The trip didn't take him very long—Tess's house was within ten minutes of his on foot. He did his best to avoid the houses of people he knew, and stay out of sight, just in case. As an extra precaution he went to Tess's back door and knocked.

For a while there was no answer. Only then did Collin remember how early it was: not even eight in the morning. He was about to circle to the front when the door was opened. But it wasn't Tess; it was Alex Tennyson, the junior who'd been helping Tess with her piece. Collin stared, startled and distraught. _What is _he_ doing here?_

"Collin?" Alex gaped, then managed to pull himself together. "Shit, man, are you all right?" He turned inside. "Hey! Tess! It's him!"

An exhausted, half asleep Tess came to the door. Her eyes were red, accented by dark circles—she hadn't even shed her costume from the day before. When she saw Collin, her eyes flooded with tears and she flung her arms around him. "Oh my god! Are you okay? I was so worried." She hugged him tightly, nearly stopping the boy's heart in his chest with the contact. "I'm sorry—so, so sorry. I didn't…I mean, I never…."

Collin stood rigid as she cried into his shoulder, at a loss for words or response. After a moment he collected his senses enough to hug her back. He couldn't help but smile, enjoying the feel of her small body next to his. He knew already that he'd made the right decision.

Rajiel and Amber entered his line of vision then, their expressions relieved and joyful. He frowned; Alex wore a similar look. Why had they all been so concerned? They weren't his friends; he thought that by now they'd be terrified of him.

"Tess, it's okay." Though Collin would have liked to keep the girl with him longer, he didn't want her to cry. Gently he eased her back. "Don't cry—it's not your fault, and I'm fine. See?"

Tess untangled herself from him. She wiped her eyes and looked to make sure for herself. When she saw that he appeared to be all right, she sighed with relief. "Thank God. When I saw you…I thought…I didn't know _what_ to think. What happened?"

"I'll explain," he promised, "but not now, and not here. I need to get away from the city."

"The city's in lockdown," Alex said, reminding Collin of his presence. "Ever since Vandalee, remember?":

"There's a park near East Boundary," offered Tess.

Collin frowned thoughtfully. "But you don't think I can get out of the city?"

The junior shook his head. "No, they really guard it well. The park's the closest you'll get."

"Just let me get cleaned up, and I'll show you." Tess turned and started back inside. "You can wait in here. I'll be quick."

Collin hesitated before entering. He'd never been in Tess's house, or any girl's house since the birthday parties when he was seven. He felt as if he should take off his shoes, and treat everything with the utmost respect. He noted with some resentment that Alex seemed perfectly comfortable. Doubtlessly he'd been here several times before.

As Tess headed down a back hall, her friends began to tidy up the living room. Collin was puzzled by the empty candy wrappers, books, magazines, and encyclopedias that covered every table and some floor space. There were also some blankets out. "Were you here all night?"

"You bet'cha," Amber replied. Now that he was paying attention, she looked very tired herself. And Rajiel was casting him strange glances, as if not sure what to make of him. They had seen a part of him before he even knew of its existence, and they knew what he was.

Alex put his hand on the boy's shoulder. His hazel eyes were serious and grim. "Collin," he said in a husky voice, "you don't know what she's gone through. For you. She's a great girl."

Collin nodded, wondering what his intentions were. "Yeah."

"That's why I don't wanna see her get hurt. You're in some kind of real trouble, aren't you?"

"…Yeah. A lot."

Alex's frown deepened. "Thought so. Hell, it's obvious. But like I said, Tess is a good girl and has a lot ahead of her. Don't ask her to do anything dangerous, you hear me?"

He nodded. Though even being near Tess was dangerous, she was the only one who could help him now. And if he didn't get help, the entire city would be in danger. There was no other way. Alex wouldn't understand that.

"Good." Alex clapped him on the back. "Help us pick this stuff up. When Tess's ready, we'll head for the park."

* * *

Cid was still pacing. Vincent was at the table, still staring at his left arm as if expecting it to move of its own accord. Shera and Marlene sat with him, exchanging worried glances and fidgeting. The girls were in the living room watching TV. Half an hour had passed since Collin's retreat to the upstairs, and only Cloud realized that the boy was now gone. He stood at the window, arms crossed and gaze distant, planning what he would do.

"He was right about one thing, damn him," Cid muttered as he paced. "We should get him away from the city. No need taking chances."

"But the Dragons…" his wife murmured. "How can we stop them without the city to protect us?"

"I don't think the damn city _can_ protect us."

Cloud snorted barely at their ignorance. They couldn't stop Dragons. There was only one way to end this once and for all, and that was to eliminate the threat.

To kill the boy.

"Mom! Dad!" Elly called from the next room. "The President is on TV!"

Everyone herded into the living room—even Cloud took up a position by the entrance, just close enough to hear what was being said. Sure enough, Cassandra Matthews was on the screen, dressed in her formal navy dress-suit with her hair braided down her back.

"Good morning, people of Rocket City," the president began. "Today I come before you with tidings of the gravest of circumstances. Our great city is in peril. Those of you that heard the report last night already know; Collin Strife, also knows as high school freshman Collin Highwind, has been identified as a carrier of the alien Jenova."

"F—k," Cid spat, jabbing his cigarette into the nearest ashtray. "That damn betraying bitch."

"Already soldiers have been mobilized to apprehend the boy and his father, Cloud Strife, so that the alien can be removed and destroyed. Our scientists speculate that it is the presence of these two that draws the Clan Griffins toward Rocket City. Furthermore, several Nibelheim Dragons have been reported as being active. Though they are not currently a threat, unless we can obtain Cloud and Collin Strife, all of us may be in danger.

"I as that all residences stay in their homes until this emergency has passed. I assure you that the matter is well in hand, and urge you not to panic. This will all be settled before the day is out."

A follow-up report came after the president's image had vanished from the screen. _So, they're taking it into their own hands,_ Cloud thought to himself, beginning to exit the room. _I don't have much time._

"Where the f—k do you think you're going?"

Cloud stopped in mid-stride. Slowly he turned to meet Cid's heavy glare. "To find him before they do," he replied stiffly.

Shera's head snapped up. "What do you mean?" she asked fearfully. "He's…in his room. Isn't he…?"

"Not likely." Before she could demand an explanation, someone was pounding on the front door. It was forced open without waiting for an answer. Broddick Matthews stood in the opening, a long hunting rifle leaning against his shoulder. Behind him were several Phoenix Lattice Soldiers, each dressed in trim navy uniforms with similar weapons. They marched inside, and began searching the rooms.

"Hey—what the hell's the meaning of this?" Cid fairly shouted. "Who do you—"

"We gave you a chance, Mr. Highwind," Broddick sneered, leveling his rifle at the man. "Kindly step aside now as we do things _our_ way."

The older man bristled. "Like hell. Get out of my house!"

Cloud held up his hand for silence; the gesture earned him three rifle barrels aimed at his head. He gave them no notice. "Matthews," he stated quietly. "Leave these people alone. They'd don't have Jenova. The boy is gone, so you have no business here."

"Gone?" Cid repeated. "What the f—k do you mean, 'gone'?"

"He left earlier. I could tell." The blond man remained still despite several pairs of glaring eyes. "He's gone toward the edge of the city, I think. Why, I don't know. But you might as well let me handle it. I'm the only one who can."

Broddick eyed him suspiciously. "And why is that?"

Cloud blinked slowly, and calmly replied, "Because he is my son."

"I was asked to bring _you_ in as well." His sharp gaze flickered to the living room. Vincent shifted nervously under the man's focus. "And I'd love for Valentine to make a move. I've had my eye on him for a long time."

"Now listen here," Cid began, putting himself in Broddick's face. Their heights were equal, and though the latter was the bulkier of the pair, the captain overpowered him with sheer presence and volume. "You're not going to lay one goddamned finger on anyone in this house, you hear me?"

"I'll do whatever is necessary."

* * *

Someone tugged on Vincent's sleeve as the two began to argue. "I know where he went," she whispered. "Can you help him, Vincent?"

Vincent frowned, noting their situation. If there were more soldiers patrolling the city—or even townspeople—then Collin would be in considerable danger. Even if it meant taking the boy away from Rocket City, they had to get him away from Cassandra's men.

"Tell me," he whispered, kneeling beside her. "We'll find him."

* * *

Cloud glanced at Vincent and Samantha out the corner of his eyes. _She's telling him something. She knows._ He scowled, feeling the need to escape this place and begin his search. There wasn't enough time for them to be wasting it arguing. Soon there would be no city, let alone scientists to study the boy with. It was up to him to take care of things.

Vincent caught his eye. The gaze was a signal—he remembered that look from the days when they were a team. The nostalgia momentarily threatened to loosen his concentration, but he held firm. Vincent was going to try something.

"Cloud." The whispered voice was Marlene's, just behind him. Her tone was pleading, and it caused him to realize their plan. They were splitting up. From the looks of it, Vincent intended to take the three children, and Marlene was to go with him. Cloud frowned, not pleased with the thought of being slowed down. But in the same he remembered her as a young girl; she trusted him, and was quick and intelligent. More than that, he felt a bit responsible toward her.

__

Cid doesn't realize. But he will soon enough. Cloud reached into his pocket, his hand closing around a palm-sized sphere that he always kept with him: a barrier materia. He hoped its waning power would be enough to keep the soldiers' bullets from them.

A rifle barrel tapped his arm. Cloud looked, his expression bored, at the soldier who was threatening him. "Take your hand out of your pocket," he instructed. "Slowly."

"If you say so." Cloud removed his hand, still holding the materia, and cast the spell. Cid, Shera, and himself were immediately surrounded by a dull silver barrier. At the same time Cloud warpped his arm around Marlene's waist, knocking the soldier down with his other hand. As he bolted for the window of the living room, he caught a glance of Vincent, a child in each arm and another clinging to his neck, racing for the back exit. For a moment Cid only stared, dumbfounded; when the gunfire started he snatched his wife by the arm and bolted for the front door. With the force of the barrier as his aid he was able to knock several officers out of his way, escaping into the street.

__

The old man still has some left, Cloud thought to himself. He spun, leaping backwards into the large living-room window. Marlene yelped as the glass shattered about them, and they landed outside with a thud. She was still regaining her breath when Cloud hauled her to her feet and kept running. He whistled high and long.

From around the front of the house came the violet chocobo Nu, the concealed weapon Collin had noted earlier strapped to her back. Cloud quickly untied the item, and pushed Marlene onto the bird's back in its place. Just as more soldiers began to advance he climbed on behind her and spurred the mount on. Nu obeyed without qualms despite the extra weight, taking them swiftly away from the house at a speed no man could hope to match.

To Next Chapter

Return


	10. Truth Within a Glass Heart

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 12: Truth Within a Glass Heart

The park near the East Boundary was not much more than a large, empty field. There was an occasional picnic table, a baseball field's backstop, and lines pained in the spring for soccer, and nothing else. In the distance could be seen the towering gates of Rocket City: solid steel over twenty feet tall. Mots of the metal had been excavated from the old Junon Base, with great difficulty. The steel palisade had been the work of the former president, and was still admired for its effectiveness in keeping the local wildlife away. East Boundary was one of only four doors that lead outside the city, and heavily guarded due to its position facing the Nibel mountains.

It was here that Collin told what he knew to Tess and her friends, seated in the shade of a towering oak. The morning breeze enhanced the shivers his tale provoked in them. His audience listened, hushed and attentive, from when he'd first met Cloud to the occurrences at his house that morning. Rajiel and Alex exchanged a worried glance at the mentioning of the Dragons.

"So, that's everything?" asked Tess once he'd fallen silent. "Jenova is inside you, but you can control it, right?"

"I'm not sure I can consciously control it," the boy admitted. "But I've lived pretty peacefully until now—no deep fears or enemies."

"Not even Sephiroth?" asked Alex warily.

Collin shook his head. He'd anticipated that, and he knew the answer. "I'm not Sephiroth. I have some of his memories, probably from Jenova, but that's it. I didn't recall anything until my father came."

"What about your recurring dream?"

"I'm…not sure." That was the one piece of the puzzle that didn't fit. He'd had that dream with slain woman since he was a child, before he knew of Cloud Strife or Sephiroth. The scene reminded him of when the Flower-Seller was murdered by Sephiroth—but how could he possess such knowledge if he wasn't Sephiroth?

"But I'm not Sephiroth," Collin repeated firmly. "If I was, wouldn't it have shown up sooner?"

Tess's friends considered this. "_If_ you were," Rajiel said quietly, "it would explain the dream as being a memory. Maybe that's why you dislike the Flower-Seller, and why you fear Cloud Strife." She stopped, looking nervous, as if he would be upset.

"That doesn't mean anything," Tess reasoned in the boy's defense. "Him _thinking_ that he's Sephiroth could cause all that. There's no proof, either way."

Collin nodded thoughtfully, grateful for Tess's intervention. He could tell by now that Rajiel feared him—being raised in Cosmo Canyon, she most likely would have been well-versed in the horror stories of Jenova. He couldn't blame her for that, but he didn't like it, either. He wanted these people—these friends—to be on his side.

"Anyway," Tess continued, changing the subject, "we did some research, too. It wasn't much—we didn't find anything really helpful. But we talked to my dad about Vincent."

"Vincent?" Collin echoed curiously. "What did you find?"

Amber took over, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket that had been scribbled with notes. "He used to work for Shinra, as something called a 'Turk.' He joined Cloud's group in order to kill some guy named Hojo."

"The scientist," Tess interjected. "Who created Sephiroth. We—my Dad—thinks that maybe Hojo somehow was responsible for Vincent having Jenova."

"Anyway, Vincent could transform into a monster everyone called 'Chaos.' Though he usually transformed when he was pissed, supposedly he could control it, too."

"Consciously?" Collin asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Amber shrugged. "Supposedly."

"Don't get any ideas," Alex warned.

Collin pursed his lips, considering this information. _I want to learn to control it_ he thought, keeping his thoughts rational and clear. _Jenova isn't evil—the people who've used it were. If I can use it wisely… I have to try._

He climbed to his feet and removed the light-blue T-shirt he'd been wearing. "Collin?" Tess gazed up at him with concern. "You're not going to—"

"I have to try." Collin smiled grimly, stretching his arm and back muscles. "I'm stuck with this thing; I have to learn to live with it, or I'll end up just like my father. I don't want that."

"Be careful," Alex advised. "There's no telling what will happen." He motioned for the three girls to back away, and they do so obediently. Rajiel kept close to him, her eyes wide in apprehension. Tess and Amber were calmer, watching seriously. Tess bit her lip.

Collin closed his eyes. He forced himself to remember the day before at the theater. His skin began to tingle. He remembered the tearing, ripping feeling of the wing as it stretched from his flesh, and the fire in his veins. He recalled the color and texture of the feathers that had slapped against his face. All his focus he placed on those memories, that one terrifying instant.

Pain seared his back, and from his skin the new appendage began to form. Collin sank to his hands and knees, gasping at the intensity of his anguish. For several long moments he couldn't see past the blazing, emerald screen before his eyes. The wing flexed and spread, and his muscles began to cramp. It twitched randomly and grew numb; though he was thankful for that release, he loathed not being able to control the limb.

"Collin?" Tess was kneeling beside him, her eyes wide with concern and anxiety. Her hands hesitantly touched his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Collin met her gaze, but her face was smeared by the green light. He closed his eyes, concentrated on relaxing his ill ease, and looked again. Gradually the impediment began to fade. He grinned in triumph. _I can control it._

"Collin?"

"Really, I'm fine. But I don't like black feathers." Collin closed his eyes once more and focused on the wing. _Don't think about last time_ he instructed himself. _That was Cloud's influence. You're not Sephiroth—you're better than him._

Tess and the others gasped, testimony to that his efforts were working. Feeling returned to his new wing, and for a moment his head spun as his brain scrambled to interpret the unfamiliar stimuli. The discomfort passed quickly, and he became aware of several soft objects brushing his cheek. He opened his eyes and found himself flanked on one side by a pile of wife black feathers.

Collin laughed out loud. "Ha! I did it. Look!" He stretched his wing out in front of him. The appendage was now cloaked in smooth, translucent skin—like thick glass, stained white by frost. The shape was that of a dragon's that had been carved out of crystal, and the dull morning light filtered through it, casting kaleidoscope shapes on the earth. It was a breathtakingly beautiful sight.

Tess stared, awestruck. Her eyes were wide as he positioned the crystal shield so that the sun rays danced over her head; they changed and mingled as he flexed his wing. "You…did it," she replied in a mystified whisper, as if speaking too loudly would shatter the delicate-seeming structure. "You're beautiful."

Collin grinned shyly, though inwardly he was rejoicing at her praise. After another pause to concentrate a second wing joined the first, this time with far less pain. He tested each, spreading and folding them at first one at a time, then in unison. They moved at his subtle commands with ease; truly a part of his body. A slight modification eased their weight, and he stood with only a bit more effort than usual.

"Wow." Amber stared at him, her jaw dropped. Beside her, Alex and Rajiel were no different. They gaped in surprise at the boy's transformation.

"See?" Collin spread his arms wide, an action that was mirrored by his wings. "I'm not like Sephiroth, or Vincent, or my father. This is the real me."

Tess leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms about his neck joyously. "Collin, you were right!" she exclaimed with relief and excitement he shared. "All along. You _can_ control it. It's…it's…"

Collin hugged her back, laughing with mirth. The glass-like sheets wrapped about them, creating a glittering cocoon of dazzling silver-and-white light. Tess laughed but grew suddenly serious, her face glowing with amazed innocence as she probed the strange surface with her fingertips. Despite their icy appearance, they were smooth like flesh, and warm. "They're wonderful," she whispered.

He smirked, and the wing she'd touched shuddered. "They're ticklish," he replied.

Both teenagers laughed; it seemed like an absurd thing to do, given their circumstances, but they couldn't help it. Tess's friends exchanged worried glances at their behavior. At last Tess stepped back, blushing in embarrassment. "Anyway," she said cheerfully, "this proves that you can control it, right?"

"Not really," Alex interrupted. Collin glared at him briefly. "Vincent could control Chaos—that doesn't mean he's 'okay.'"

"But the planet doesn't seem to consider Vincent a threat, or he'd have Dragons after him, too," Tess reasoned.

The older boy could offer no argument for this, so he merely shrugged. Though Amber looked convinced, Rajiel wasn't. She still appeared anxious and untrusting. "There's only one way to know for sure," suggested Amber. "To find out if the Dragons are still coming."

Collin pursed his lips. The most logical course of action would be to return home, or even go to Phoenix Central; that possibility rose a sick feeling in his stomach. If he went home, Cloud would be there, and somehow he didn't feel ready for that. Going to Phoenix Central frightened him even more; the memories of the scientist, Dr. Arswick, twisted his entrails in knots of apprehension. The fact that he could control his powers would make him and even more valuable test subject.

Collin flattened his wings against his back, and they disappeared once more. After a moment of readjusting his balance—he nearly toppled onto his face—he glanced about to make sure no one else had seen. The park was deserted, as it was when they'd entered. He wondered at this briefly; after all, it was summer, and the high school was out. There should have been at least a soccer game gong on….

__

Wait. Of course no one's here. When the Dragons come, this is the first place they'll reach. Everyone's probably in their homes.

"Weird, isn't it?" commented Tess, noticing his sweep of the park. "Nobody knew about the Dragons, did they? I didn't hear a siren."

"That's right." Collin frowned. "Broddick Matthews was the first one to mention it to us. Do you think they made some kind of report?"

"If they did," said Alex, "then the might have mentioned _you_." His tone was grim.

Collin nodded in understanding. In all likelihood he was now feared, if not wanted. "You all should go home," he told them. "I don't want to get you involved in something dangerous."

Tess stared. "But…what about you?"

"I'm going to find the Dragons. If I can prove to them I'm not a threat, then this will be over."

"You're crazy!" Alex exclaimed. "Do you really think you can just walk up to and talk to a Dragon? They'll kill you in half a second!"

The boy shook his head stubbornly. "Dragons don't attack people out of the blue. If I'm outside the city and not a threat, they shouldn't hurt me."

Tess stared at him, her face pale with worry at his suggested plan. "But…but how can you be sure?"

"Yeah," spoke up Amber. "I mean, your mom was killed by a Dragon, wasn't she? And Kalm never did—"

Tess elbowed her friend before she could finish. Even then it was too late—the blood had drained from Collin's face, and he gulped, startled by her words. Though he had accused his father of being a coward, in truth he wasn't ready himself to face the truth behind their shared past. Cloud had not confirmed Cid's accusations concerning his mother's death; he had not denied them, either. Until Collin knew for sure, thinking about it was too vexing. He wasn't ready to deal with it now.

And somehow, Tess knew. She came forward slowly, head slightly bowed and eyes soft. "Colin." Her voice told that she understood. "If you believe it'll work, then we trust you. But I'm coming with you."

"You're…what?"

"No!" Rajiel interjected immediately. She grabbed her friend's hand and held it tightly. "You can't. I won't let you."

"I have to," Tess insisted. "I can't let him go alone."

"You'll be killed!"

Collin could only stare as they continued to argue. _She cares that much?_ his mind whispered. _It'll be dangerous, but she wants to go with you?_ He shook his head. Even if her devotion delighted him, he couldn't accept such a sacrifice. "But Tess—"

"Don't argue with me," Tess interrupted firmly. "No matter what, I'm going. Even if you somehow prove you're right, who will believe you? Someone has to go with you."

Had Collin not already wanted her to go so badly, he might have protested harder. But, nervous as he was, her logic made an incredible amount of sense. He nodded. "Okay. But," he continued for her friends' sakes, "you'll stay out of sight when we get close. I don't want them to see you, just in case. You're not getting anywhere near a Dragon."

"Alright."

"Hey, hold it." Alex stepped between them, glaring at Collin in defiance. "Didn't you hear me before? We're not gonna let you put Tess in danger."

Tess crossed her arms. "If we don't go, the Dragons were come _here_, and the entire city will be in trouble. Now cut it out—the discussion is over." She moved to stand next to Collin, who was beaming. "I'm going. You three had better go back."

Alex ground his teeth, and just when it seemed he would continue his complaints, he relented. "Fine," he muttered. "Go on. But please, be careful." He managed to smile for Tess's sake. "You're our best performer, after all."

Tess laughed and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Alex. I'll be careful."

Collin stood back, a bit envious, as Tess reassured her friends one last time and passed hugs along. Though he knew Tess was his friend—and maybe more, hopefully—he'd never had friends as close as "they" seemed. He knew most of the kids at school, and he talked to those in his classes, but most of them were little more than acquaintances. Daryl, Samantha, Elly were his sisters—they were practically obligated to be nice to him. He spent most of his free time alone. But when he saw the tears in Rajiel's eyes, he began to regret those choices.

"I'm ready," said Tess, returning to Collin's side. "How do you want to do this?"

Collin blinked; he hadn't thought of a _plan_. "We'll have to get over the wall somehow," he murmured. "Maybe…I can fly over…?"

"And carry me, too?"

"Yeah. I mean, of course." He blushed a bit at the idea. "The gates are more to keep the monsters out. If we're flying, we should be okay." He paused. "How much do you weigh?"

Tess blushed, quickly hiding her embarrassment with her temper. "Hey, you can't ask a girl that!"

Collin shrugged. "Oh well. I'm sure I can handle it. After what Cloud did to Vincent—" He stopped himself. "Anyway, a lot of Jenova is strength." Tess's cheeks flushed red again, and he frowned, not quite understanding what he'd said. He shrugged, focusing on the task at hand. A moment of concentration pulled the crystal wings from his back once more, and he stretched them experimentally. Even after being accustomed to them for so short a time, already he felt as if they were no more cumbersome than his arms or legs. They were a part of him; the always had been.

Tess approached hesitantly, her eyes thoughtful. After considering the best way to go about their task, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's this?"

Collin gulped. "Fine," he said, hiding his own embarrassment. He scooped her up in his arms, one arm encircling her back and the other hooked behind her knees. She wasn't as heavy as he'd imagined. _Or is it because _I'm_ stronger than I thought?_ More distracting than her weight, however, was the proximity. Though it seemed ridiculous, he couldn't help but appreciate her smell: something old but sweet, like dried rose pressed between the pages of a book.

"If you're going," said Alex from a few feet away, "then you'd better go."

"Right." Collin smiled, hoping the expression didn't look as grim as it felt on his lips. "Thanks, everyone. For helping me."

Alex shrugged; Amber smiled; Rajiel only nodded and looked away. He tried not to be discouraged by her reaction. Instead he focused on his newest challenge: flight.

The task was ultimately less complicated than he'd imagined. In retrospect he would later realize that the wings were unnecessary. A bit of concentration and a lot of imagination were all it took to lift him several inches off the ground. Tess squirmed a bit, and he adjusted he weight before continuing. When they were several feet off the ground he felt the first effect of his strain: a brief nausea twisted his stomach and then was gone. He took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this?" he asked his passenger.

"Yes," Tess replied without reserve. "Let's go."

Collin smiled. His wings spread to their outmost as he turned to the east and started out.

* * *

Cloud tugged on Nu's reins, bringing the animal to a halt. They were in a small lot south of Cid's house, empty clue to the city being under alert. He was thankful to not have to deal with civilians, even if they did gawk at him from within the safety of their homes. Explaining the four and a half foot weapon he held would have proven difficult. 

"What is it?" asked Marlene, still seated on the chocobo in front of him.

Cloud dismounted, setting his concealed bundle on the ground. He ignored Marlene as he began to pull various pieces of equipment out of Nu's saddlebag. First were his armlets and gloves, laden with materia, and then the heavy suspenders and shoulder armor. He didn't acknowledge Marlene's disturbed looks. Finally he removed the cloth wraps on his weapon, revealing a polished metal blade larger than any of its kind. The handle was sturdy iron wrapped in leather; the blade itself was made of an unidentifiable material that hummed softly within its master's grip. He couldn't help but admire the sword: a weapon as efficient and deadly as the creature it was forged from.

"Cloud, what's going on?" Marlene asked sharply as he hooked the Ultima Weapon to the harness on his back. 

"Precaution," he grunted. Once he was fully prepared he pulled himself onto Nu's back once more. The bird grunted, shifting back and forth. "I know," Cloud soothed, having noticed several pairs of eyes watching them from a nearby house. "Don't worry—we're going."

"But to where?" insisted Marlene. "Cloud—"

Cloud turned Nu about and spurred her on. "East. If we find the Dragons, we'll find Collin," he said reasonably. _And then I can finish this at last._

Marlene was silent for a moment as they sped toward the East Boundary. When she spoke at last, her voice was hesitant and soft. "Cloud, you won't hurt him, will you?"

"He is my son," he replied simply.

To Next Chapter

Return


	11. Becoming Less Human

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 13: Becoming Less Human

Crossing the East Boundary proved to be simple enough; Collin simply flew over the top with Tess in his arms. The guards stared, dumbfounded, but non made a move to stop the pair. He did, however, see the captain reaching for his radio. Not that it mattered; by the time any soldiers or police got there, he would be long gone.

They'd been flying for some time; by now they'd passed over the forest surrounding Rocket City, and were traveling over the plains, just before the foothills of the mountains. Though Collin hadn't bothered to flap his wings once he realized that he could go without, they were growing sore. His arms were worse off. He'd said nothing, as Tess looked delighted and he didn't want to stop that. But as he spotted a stand of trees ahead his muscles complained sharply. He began to descend.

"Collin?" Tess gave him a thoughtful look. Her face was so close to his that when she spoke he could almost feel her lips move. "Why are we stopping?"

Collin landed gracefully several feet away from the nearest tree. There he set Tess down; his arms painfully celebrated the release of their burden. Soon afterwards his wings folded and were gone, leaving a dull ache in the muscles all along his back. He sighed, stretching out before they could cramp. "Just a break. I'm a little tired."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Tess smiled shyly.

"Why?"

"Well, I should have thought of that."

He shrugged, taking a seat beneath the shade of a large elm tree. His eyes took a moment to adjust after having been staring into the sun all morning. "I'm okay. I've just never done anything like this before."

"Obviously." Tess sat beside him. "It isn't exactly normal, is it?" she joked. "But that's okay. I…liked flying with you."

"Yeah?" Collin grinned, pleased to hear it.

"Yeah."

Neither spoke for a while as they each considered their own silent thoughts. It was a pleasant morning; hot enough to keep them warm, but not to be uncomfortable. There was a gentle breeze that made the leaves rustle above their heads. Collin smiled to himself; the atmosphere was perfect. The only problem was that he was hungry, and they hadn't brought any food. "Did you eat breakfast?" he asked abruptly.

Tess heaved a deep sigh. "No. Did you?"

"No. I should have thought of that."

"Yeah, me too."

Another pause followed, in which Collin was debating whether he should look for something eatable. He was interrupted by Tess's voice, speaking quietly beside him. "Collin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do…you really think the Dragons…."

Collin turned his head to face her, ready to offer some cheerful reassurance. He changed his approach when he saw her look. Her concern was genuine and deep, like her eyes. "Tess," he told her seriously, "I'm going to be okay. I know it doesn't look good, but this is the only way, and I have to keep going." He smiled at her. "You know that. You came because you believe in me, right?"

Tess's cheeks were touched with red, and she nodded hastily. "Of course. I believe in you."

"Good." He leaned against the tree and yawned. A quick glance at his watch showed it was almost nine o'clock. "We'll just wait for a while, and then hard further out."

The girl nodded again, but her focus was already somewhere else. "Collin, how much do you remember of your mother?"

Collin paused, taken aback by her sudden change in subjects. The question raised painful memories from his mind. "A bit. She died…when I was four."

"I don't remember my mother at all," Tess was saying. "She died just after I turn one year old. I've seen pictures, but it's not the same. Seeing her smile…isn't enough to make me remember her laugh."

"I'm sorry." And he meant it. "I'm beginning to know what that's like."

Tess smiled ruefully. "I shouldn't bring this up now; it's old stuff for me. But…will you tell me about your mother?"

Collin wondered briefly if she was really interested, or simply hoping to get information for another piece. The answer was soon clear; she did care. She understood his uncertainty too well to make light of it. He could trust her.

"She was beautiful," he began, pulling the images from his dreams to life, no matter how painful. "She smiled a lot, even when it hurt. She stayed with me a lot." _Because of my father._ "But…she was…very tired." He shook his head. "Somehow, that's how I have to describe her. She was always very tired."

Tess took his hand and held it tightly. She waited patiently for him to go on. "I remember…being held by her at night, just before…." He broke off, struggling past the knots in his stomach and throat. He licked his lips. "She was so scared. She was running…."

Collin shook his head. "I don't remember much," he finished mournfully. "I…don't remember how she died." He refused to believe the truth his dreams had shown. After all, how could _he_ have killed her when he was four years old? And Cloud….

His train of thought was cut off when something brushed his cheek. It was soft and warm, like a kiss. Tess had kissed him. She settled closer to him beneath the tree, laying her head upon his shoulder. It was a comforting feeling: her soft hair tickling his neck; her smaller, warm body next to his. Even her smell eased his anxiety. He couldn't help but grin, oblivious to his own childishness. He felt now as if they shared something, more than just their pasts. They shared a future--a mission that would save them all.

Collin's hand tightened around hers as they stayed there, together. "Thank you, Tess," he said softly. "For trusting me."

"When this is all over," she replied, "you owe me one date."

He chuckled. "Okay."

The pair stayed beneath the for a long time, though to them it felt like only a moment. Collin was just dozing off when he caught sight of something heading towards them on the horizon. He squinted, trying to make the figure out. The object was too distant to be seen clearly. But he could _feel_ something. Goosebumps pricked his bare arms and neck, as if his body were speaking to him of an approaching foe. His stomach began to twist, and his throat tightened. And suddenly he didn't have to see what the figure was--he just knew. The answer was scarred deep within his brain.

It was Cloud.

"Tess." Collin nudged her gently at first, then harder when she didn't stir. "Hey, wake up. Cloud's coming."

Tess lazily opened her eyes and gazed about dumbly, not recognizing her surroundings. She must have remembered, for she straightened suddenly, casting her focus west. "Did you say Cloud?"

"Yeah." He rose to his feet, pulling her up as well. After sitting for so long his tired muscles were no better off than they had been. When he looked again, he was surprised to see how fast Cloud was approaching; already he could see the man clearly atop his violet chocobo, Nu. The sight of the man nearly caused him to panic. Not only was it Cloud, but he was dressed in the armor and equipment Collin had seen in Tess's photograph. He was coming to fight.

__

He won't kill me again.

Collin shook his head. "No, that's not right," he told himself firmly. "That's not me."

"Collin?" Tess set a hand on his arm in worry.

"I'm okay." He shook himself; there was no time for hesitation, or fear. He'd always known that he'd have to face his father sooner or later. Better it be now, while he still had the chance.

It took the chocobo only a few short minutes to reach the stand of trees. As soon as it began to slow Marlene leapt off the animal's back and raced forward, pulling Collin into an almost violent embrace. "Thank God you're okay," she said between a few tears. "how dare you run off like that and scare us all to death! Cid's going to rip you apart when he finds you, you know that?"

"Yeah, Marlene, I know." He eased her off, being more concerned with the man behind her. "I'll explain it all later, okay? Right now, I have to talk to my father."

Marlene took a step back, respectful of the seriousness in his tone. She joined Tess beside the elm and watched with anxious eyes. But both women knew better than to interfere; they had no place in this.

Cloud dismounted slowly. His expression was set in stone without emotion or care. His blue orb eyes glowed brilliantly behind stray locks of straggly blond hair. They saw only his son. The sight of the man himself was chilling; if he'd been impressive before, unarmed and calm, now he was nearly paralyzing in his full armor. The soft hum from the Ultima Weapon, and the glow off the blade, seemed to give him a tangible aura as testimony to his power. This was truly the Cloud Strife who had defeated Sephiroth years ago.

Collin gulped. Though he had challenged his father outright that morning to settle their relationship, faced with the man now he suddenly felt dwarfed in every aspect. He trembled a bit as something within him suffered painful recognition. The eyes bore through him, fixing him to the earth. He was at a loss for words or actions.

"Collin…."

It was Tess, somewhere behind him, that had spoken. Her voice returned some of his senses. HE pulled himself to his full height, hoping to look confident yet not threatening. "Hello, Father."

Cloud acknowledged his sons' greeting with a nod of his head. His facial expressions were unreadable. He came forward slowly, without any sign of discomfort or uncertainty. "Collin, I'm here to settle with you."

Collin locked his jaw and stayed still. His mind, however, was spinning crazily. _He's come to kill me_ a voice whispered deep within his brain. _He's going to end it, once and for all. This time, I'll be dead._ Cloud's left hand came down on his shoulder, and he jumped visibly. The rough fingers were tight but not forceful. Cautiously, the boy lifted his head.

Cloud's gaze was firm; there was in them, however, a gleam of sincerity. His voice was low and serious. "Collin, I did not kill your mother."

Collin stared. As soon as the words had escaped the man's lips he knew they were true, and his spirits soared in relief. Cloud hadn't killed Tifa, the Devoted One, his mother. Instantly he was willing to grant his father redemption for any sin he'd ever committed, if only out of joy at having this one accusation dissolved. Nothing else had disturbed or discouraged him more.

He grinned, relieved beyond words and nearly crying thankfully. Now he could explain his plan, his ideas. They could share their experiences, and their pain at the loss of so beautiful and caring a woman. Maybe even--

"You did."

The hand on his shoulder tightened, forcing him back. The other hand now held the leather grip of the Ultima Weapon; the soft hum had grown into a wail, like an echo from the beast itself, and its light flashed more brightly than his eyes could withstand. And before Collin even realized that the sword had moved he could feel its blade tearing through his shoulder.

* * *

Vincent's head snapped up, his senses alerted by a sudden chill. By now he'd begun to associate the feeling with some kind of reaction from Cloud; their Jenova linked them in a way he hadn't been aware of previously. Ever since dropping off the three Highwind sisters with a friend he'd been trying to follow the brief impulses. Something was happening. _Cloud? Where are you?_ he called desperately, turning in circles on the sidewalk. _Where did you go? Why are you doing this?_ It was logical to think that Collin had gone west, to get as far away from the Dragons as possible and that Cloud was following him. It was also logical to consider the boys' reasoning; to meet them head on, to keep them away form the city. He didn't have time for both. But who would know? When he tried to concentrate on the signal he'd received, his senses only became confused and made him dizzy. There had to be some other way.

"Excuse me? You're…Mr. Valentine, aren't you?"

The timid voice belonged to a young woman who appeared to be about Collin's age. She was dark-haired and had a rich complexion. Vincent recognized her as being one of the performers from the day before. "Yes," he answered, moving swiftly in front of her. "You're one of Tess Raven's friends, aren't you?"

She seemed to relax a bit when she realized that he recognized her. "Yes, I am. Actually…." She bit her lip, clearly to held back some kind of information. "I…."

"Tell me," he instructed firmly. "Collin is in danger, and if you know where he--"

"East," Rajiel answered without any further coaxing. She lowered her head as if in shame. "I shouldn't, but I'm afraid. He took Tess and left through the East Boundary almost an hour ago, to find the Dragons."

__

Thought so. Maybe Collin's more like his father than we thought. How his father used to be, anyway. "Thank you. Now go home, and don't worry about a thing. I will bring them both back." He started to go.

"Uh, wait!" the girl called him back. "There's something else. Just after they left we saw…Cloud Strife." She cringed. "He and his chocobo--they flew over the gate. We didn't know what to do."

Vincent cursed internally. _That means Cloud's probably already caught up to him. Damn, this keeps getting worse._ "Thank you. Now go home, like I said. They'll be fine." Rajiel nodded, and the two split up. Vincent went east, pushing the limits of his already exhausted limbs to take him.

Fortunately, it didn't take him long to reach East Boundary. But he hadn't anticipated what he found there: Broddick Matthews and nearly two dozen armed officers. They were swarming over a group of flatbed trucks, loading what looked like ammunition crates. The last vehicle was a white van with the Phoenix Lattice insignia printed across the side. It was also being loaded, under the supervision of Dr. Arswick.

__

Damn! Vincent skidded to a halt and ducked behind the closest item that might provide cover; a picnic table. It was a pathetic barrier--anyone who looked his way would be able to see him. Fortunately everyone appeared to be more interested in their labor to notice. He breathed a bit of a sigh, then focused back on this challenge. _I have to get out. But is Broddick following Cloud, Collin, or the Dragons? Surly he's not fool enough to attack four Clan Dragons…._

"Get yer f--king hands off me! Leggo, goddamnit!"

Vincent recognized Cid's cursing immediately. He peered through the spaces in his crude hiding place, being careful not to create too much movement. Cid was being led roughly toward one of the trucks. Having grown tired of the soldier's insistence, he punched the young man squarely in the face. The officer was sent reeling, but was replaced by half a dozen of his comrades. They converged on the former captain all at once, clearly intending to beat him down. "C'mon!" Cid could be heard shouting, followed by several more vulgar taunts. "I'll take ya' all on!"

Though Vincent cringed at the man's invitation, it had supplied him with the perfect diversion. As Cid continued to challenge the officers--succeeding in knocking several on their backs--he sprinted away from the picnic table, towards the palisade. The gates had been opened in anticipation of Broddick's departure; his opening was perfect. He stayed far left of the vehicle procession, away from Cid's fight. By now almost everyone was absorbed in the disturbance. He passed by the white Phoenix Lattice van and set his sights ahead, on the open gates and the forest that lay beyond.

A sharp pain stuck his thigh; instantly afterwards his entire right leg went numb, and he pitched forward onto the uneven grown. He landed harshly on his right arm; he winced briefly at the pain. He tried to push himself up, but the numbness prevented him from gaining much progress.

"Mr. Valentine, wasn't it?" came the brisk, polite tone of Dr. Arswick. "I suppose you can't feel your leg now, can you? How splendid to know it works well."

"Arswick…." Vincent managed to roll himself over, and pushed into a sitting position. The white-coated doctor was standing over him; just beside him was Broddick Matthews. "What is going on here?"

Broddick shoved the tranquilizer gun into Dr. Arswick's hands. There was a distinctly contemptuous smile on his face, as if he'd just captured his arch enemy. The comparison might not have been too far off. "Nice to see you too, Valentine. I knew I'd get you yet."

"We don't have time for this!" Vincent shouted. He glanced briefly to see how Cid was faring; he had long since been knocked down, and was now being shoved into one of the trucks with far less resistance than before. "Collin is in danger. Cloud is unstable--he may kill him!"

"One less target for us," the man sneered, patting the handgun at his side. "I'm taking all you alien freaks out, one way or the other."

He stared; though he shouldn't have been surprised by Broddick's typically aggressive behavior, he couldn't believe that Cassandra was allowing this. "What about the Council?"

Broddick shrugged. "What about them? If I can't bring you all in, you're to be killed. They all agreed."

"How could they?" Vincent snorted. "Cid is on the Council."

"We'll worry about that later." He flashed the man a triumphant smirk, then looked to Arswick. "Drug him up. We're heading out as soon as he's loaded."

Dr. Arswick nodded, his face painted with enthusiasm. "Yes, of course." He reloaded the tranquilizer gun with a needle from his belt pouch, and raised the weapon. "I hop you know that I have no personal qualms with you, Mr. Valentine. But this is, after all, for the safety of our city."

"Is that so?" Vincent eyed the gun warily. When the doctor's finger curled his claw struck out, snatching and crushing the dart in one swift motion. "I'm not so easily disposed of."

"Bastard." Broddick reached for his handgun, but then the gold claw snapped around his ankle, dragging him down. Vincent began to push himself up once more, depending entirely on his left leg to keep him upright. He glared at the doctor defiantly.

Arswick reached for another dart, much calmer than he could have been given the circumstances. Vincent easily knocked him down. He was preparing to flee once more when Broddick regained his wits, and the sound of gun shots filled the air. The first hit Vincent directly in his left thigh, felling him once more. The second pulled wide. The third skimmed across his scalp; thunder filled his mind and shattered any conscious thoughts he might have had as he was thrown onto his back. Blood dribbled sluggishly through his hair and down his neck--he wondered vaguely if his ear had been shot off.

"Goddamnsonofabitch," Broddick was muttering. His words were muddled and indistinct. "Iwasright aboutyou allalong."

Vincent moaned. He tried to move, desperate for escape, but his body would not obey him. His eyelids fluttered as they took in the bright red sky.

__

Bright…red? No…no….

"Thistimeyouremine," came the man's thick voice. He was standing directly overhead, colored only in shades of blood-like crimson. "Andthenthat bastard Cloud andhisdamn kid."

__

No…No! Vincent's heart beat an irregular rhythm, and he gripped his chest, hoping to repress the change. But he could not stop his raging pulse s it raced through his body, awakening the deepest, most hidden aspects of himself which had for years lain dormant. The pain faded and was gone, and from within his own throat he could hear a low, feral growl.

* * *

Cid could no longer protest as he was shoved into the cramped back seat of on of the trucks. He was beaten badly all over; he could taste blood in his mouth, and his left eye was already beginning to swell. One of the young officers--who as mostly likely gloating over his attack on Cid Highwind, Avalanche member--handed him a rag. "Clean up your face, old man."

Cid cursed and promptly decked him in the jaw. No retaliation could follow given the closed quarters of the truck. Satisfied by his revenge he sat back, wiping the stains from his nose and lip.

__

Damn Matthews. Who the hell does he think he is? He'll get more than an earful for this f--k up. He indulged himself with another round of curses as he tallied his injuries. _Nothing broken. At least Shera made it to her mother's. That damn woman would be hysterical._ His stumbling on this parade was almost fortunate--at least now he'd be taken to Collin, rather than have to search for himself.

A round of gunshots broke Cid from his momentary ease. He turned quickly to the window and searched for the cause; it was coming from the to her side of Dr. Arswick's van. _Damnit, what now?_ His anger quickly melted into fear when he heard an ear-splitting shriek, followed by the rage-filled bellowing of some beast. He recognized the sound immediately as Chaos; no length of time could dull _those_ memories.

"Vincent!" Cid reached for the door and shouldered his way outside. "Damn you! Don't do this!" he yelled desperately, listening to the creature's thunder. He was surrounded again b y the soldiers, and he struggled ineffectively against their hold. "Valentine!"

The figure of a man was hurled bodily through the air and over the van, landing harshly on his side one the ground before them. It was Arswick, pale and muttering, bleeding from a long gash across his chest. When Cid looked closer he could see that it was really several claw-made wounds. The scientist was quickly attended to by the soldiers.

Finally Chaos came into his line of sight; the creature leapt on top of the white supply van, roaring in anger and holding Broddick Matthews by the throat. He dropped the flailing man in disgust, then turned his glowing red eyes on the soldiers.

"Vincent, snap out of it!" Cid shouted, trying to push the officers away at the same time. "Damnit, if he sees you gong after me, you'll just piss him off! F--k off!"

But Chaos appeared to have something else in mind. The beast stretched its black leather wings, screeching madly at the soldiers as they reached for their guns. Then he turned and leapt form his steel perch. The gunfire followed his escape east, over the Boundary.

"Damn." Cid relaxed, allowing the men to herd him into the truck once more. Outside, the men were in a panic, scrambling over their leader. To Cid's disappointment Broddick stood on his own, in far better condition than he would have preferred. Dr. Arswick, however, didn't look as if he would get up any time soon.

__

This won't slow them down much, Cid thought to himself. _Broddick's f--kin' pissed now. They'll just leave Arswick behind._ As expected the soldiers begun to separate into groups and continued their loading. Only the small medical team remained to care for the scientist, who was eventually loaded onto a truck and removed.

__

Good to see they care so much 'bout their own. At last his truck was occupied by three soldiers in the front seat, and he asked, "Hey, are we going or what?"

The eldest soldier, dressed in a trim gray uniform, shot him a condescending glare. "As soon as Sir Matthews gives the word, _Mr._ Highwind."

Cid muttered yet another derogatory remark about soldiers under his breath as he sat back. He waited impatiently as the preparations continued at a quicker pace.

__

Damnit, Vincent.

To Next Chapter

Return


	12. Omnislash

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 14: Omnislash

Collin opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was green--a thick shield of emerald glitter, curving over him like a dome. It was beautiful and warm, easing the pain that pierced his shoulder. He realized that he was lying on his back, the tall grass perfectly still against his bare skin.

He remembered what had happened all at once; Cloud's approach, his declaration, and the tearing pain in his shoulder. _Am I dead?_ Collin bit his lip and tasted blood. _Guess not._ He reached up to touch his shoulder, pressing it gingerly. He could feel the line of a scar that was a bit soar, stretching from above his collar bone to his heart. It was hot and, from the looks of it, glowing slightly.

__

Cloud got me with…hi sword. He turned his head to the left, noting the Ultima Weapon lying in the grass beside him. It was unnaturally silent outside of its master's possession. _But what happened, where am I, and how have I healed?_ Curious and wary, he sat up.

The attack came immediately. Collin's movement dissolved the barrier of green, leaving him open to Cloud's wrath. His head took the boy, exploding his skull in pain and sending him tumbling. Voices mixed like mad watercolor in his brain as he rolled, too shocked to even shout. At last he stopped, face down and groaning.

"Collin!" The hands touching him only served to make his agony worse, but he didn't have the strength to push them away. His limbs were slow to comprehend their orders. Rather than fight he law still for a moment, gritting his teeth as he attempted to regain his composure.

"Collin, can you hear me? Just lie still."

Was that Marlene? He couldn't tell. But she sounded strained and afraid.

"Collin."

The name was spoken as if it were a command. But Collin could not obey to lift his head; his body felt weak, as if he may vomit. Remembering the last words spoken to him before his blackout made it worse, plunging him into chaotic denial. He didn't want to hear Cloud's lies.

Something stabbed into the earth just beside his head, pushing up the dirt around it. Collin grimaced, expecting to be dead at any moment. The voices had silenced. The hands holding him were now shaking, and clammy with sweat. He didn't dare move.

"You were right." Cloud was speaking from somewhere above him. Then there was a ruffle of fabric, as if he'd crouched down in front of him. "I am a coward. But I'm here, now, and I'm going to finish this between us." There was a only a short pause. "You killed her."

__

No…no! I don't believe you, coward! Collin tried to push himself up, but his left arm was still weak. "Tess, help," he breathed, and immediately she moved to roll him over. Once on his back he was able to sit up with some more assistance. With a deep breath he met Cloud's gaze.

As before, Cloud's eyes were intense and cold, like ice. His hand was curled tightly around the Ultima Weapon's leather grip; the blade, sunk halfway into the earth beside him, glowed nearly as brightly as his irises. His white, buttoned down shirt had been rolled up at the elbows, revealing trained muscles in his forearms that Collin hadn't paid any notice to earlier. Only now did he seriously consider his position; if Cloud intended to fight, he would never be able to defend himself.

But then he remembered his shoulder, and the strange emerald dome. He remembered feeling the blade, searing flesh and bone like air as it aimed for his heart. So then, how was he still alive? He glanced at Tess and Marlene, both of which looked pale. "What happened to me?" he asked quietly.

"Your natural defenses," Cloud answered before the girls could. "You're more powerful than I thought. You've accepted what you are, and it makes you strong."

"What do you mean?" Collin demanded. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly. It was your instinct."

"There was a bright light," Marlene explained from her experience. "It threw Cloud back, and then you were surrounded by a barrier."

Tess gripped Cloud's hand tightly. "We tried talking to Cloud, but he won't listen. Collin, we have to go--he means to kill you."

But Collin didn't act as if he'd heard. "So Jenova did this," he murmured. "It healed me."

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "_You_ did it. It is a part of you." He stood, yanking the Ultima Weapon free. "They told me you wanted to find the Dragons. You're a fool."

"You didn't give me a choice," the by snapped back. "At least this way the city won't be in danger, if both of us are out here. That's all that really matters, isn't it?"

His father seemed to consider this for a moment as the trio waited tensely. "You intend to sacrifice yourself, then?"

"It would save you some trouble."

Cloud snorted, though still his expression was unreadable. "True. But I'd rather end it now, and take no chances." 

Collin pushed himself to his feet with only a little difficulty, to the dismay of Marlene and Tess. He motioned for them to stay behind him as he faced Cloud. "Tell me," he instructed boldly. "I want to know what happened to my mother."

"So be it." Cloud let the Ultima Weapon hang at his side, though his posture straightened. "You don't remember that night."

"No, I don't."

"I was hired to return to Midgar as a bodyguard," he began lifelessly. "The man told me they were excavating artifacts from the ruins. Your mother stayed with you in Kalm while I was away. I was deceived by my employers." His face hardened just barely. "They had been hired by Scarlet to find clues to how the Mako Reactors functioned. When they tried to take their findings out of Midgar, a Dragon Clan attacked, and they fled back to Kalm."

"That was what prompted the Kalm Raid," Marlene murmured, her eyes wide and hollow. "Father and I…were with Tifa, waiting for Cid's plane that would take use to Rocket City for the annual meeting. We never knew why…."

"Kalm was destroyed," Cloud went on, ignoring her. "I tried to fight the Dragons, but there were too many. I told Tifa to take you and run."

Collin gulped, beginning to recall the ancient, dark images. He remembered his mother's terrified eyes, and the crushing strength of her arms as she carried him away. The fire, the screaming--it was all in his memory.

"Later, I followed. I found the place outside of Kalm. Tifa was dead." The boy flinched--his father did not. "She had been cut from shoulder to hip. It was the same kind of injury she'd received from Sephiroth in Nibelheim, years ago. The air was till warm from magic. And you were there."" Collin watched fearfully as the muscles all along Cloud's forearms tightened. "You weren't crying. You were sitting next to her body, covered in blood, staring. You killed her."

Collin shook his head in fierce denial, even as a memory replaced the words, showing him truth. He could feel the blood covering him; he could even hear his mother's scream. Her voice, rising shrilly in agony, pierced his brain. "No!" he shouted, trembling all over. "I--I didn't kill her! How could I?"

"Collin, don't listen to him." Tess was beside him, her hands on his shoulders. "Please, calm down."

"I killed Barret," Cloud was saying. Marlene gasped, covering her mouth with both hands as tears invaded. "He tried to stop me from killing you, so I killed him. But when Cid came, and the other survivors, I stopped. I had to. And Cid took you away."

Marlene stumbled backwards several steps, from the looks of it too shocked to think or speak. She began to shake, and her hands gripped her chest. Slowly, she sank to her knees.

"Collin, get a hold of yourself," Tess was pleading. She turned the boy away from his father. "You didn't kill her. You're not--"

Cloud took one step forward. His hand flashed, snatching Tess by the arm and flinging her away with only the slightest of effort. She yelped as she tumbled to the ground. "Stay away from him," he advised. "Everything he loves he will betray."

"Shut up!" Collin raged. "You don't know anything!" He shook his head, trying to dispel the woman's scream from his mind. It would not be deterred, replaying over and over until he thought he would go mad.

"You know I'm right, because you know what you are." Cloud lifted the boy's chin, gazing at him directly in the eye. The iridescent sheen was overpowering, leaking over his cheeks and casting strange shadows. His hand was hot and stern. "It's already inside you."

Collin stared back. His body and mind were frozen; he had been pulled into those azure depths and was lost, wading among visions thick as night. They rose up against him, dragging him deeper into the swirling, aching madness. All the scenes from his dreams filtered through him, stopping at last on the one image he'd refused to believe. He realized now. He could see himself sitting beside his mother, her body held in the thick, sturdy arms of the black man, and Cloud, standing over them. And the Ultima Weapon, lifting to end his life.

__

I…am…Sephiroth…

Collin leapt back as Cloud brought his weapon down. The blade buried itself into the soft earth with a muffled impact. He stood ready, waiting for the next attack. Something tickled his face--he swept it aside annoyedly. He became aware suddenly of an itching in his scalp; and, like an explosion, his hair flared out from his head, growing nearly two feet in the span of an instant. It fell over his bare shoulders, and the wings he hadn't realized he'd grown. Startled, the boy stumbled backwards several steps; he nearly tripped on Marlene.

"Collin…" Marlene stood, too surprised to wipe her tears away as she gazed in astonishment. Several feet away, Tess stared in a similar manner. Collin stood with black wings spread, blanketed in waves of delicate silver hair. His eyes glowed with more splendor than any of them had ever seen.

Finally Cloud's mask of indifference bore its first cracks. His eyes squinted, and his lips parted in what might have been a snarl. He lifted the Ultima Weapon again and slid into a fighting posture. "Now, you see."

Collin didn't reply. His wings spread out stiffly behind him, balancing him as he also took up a stance. His mind spun crazily--how did he knew fighting positions? When Cloud attacked he was able to dodge and block--but how? He knew exactly what he was doing, how to move and how to act, as if following instructions inscribed on his muscles and bones. When the sword came at him he met the flat edge with his bare forearm, and even though Tess screamed, his arm did not crumble. He lunged forward--Cloud twisted--and felt the fingers of his right hand rip into the flesh of Cloud's shoulder. Collin was dealt a knee to his gut before any serious damage could be done, and he retreated, gasping.

"Collin, stop this," Tess begged, clear of the battle taking place. "Don't listen to him!"

Collin couldn't stop. Every move Cloud made provoked a counter movement from him, and he allowed instinct to guide his defenses and offense as the duel continued. Though it was ridiculous to fight this way, he could offer no resistance against the powers motivating him. He hated Cloud--the man was a coward, a failure, kept alive not by his skill but by his luck. He could think of nothing else than ending this pathetic man, if only to escape the guilt and confusion of his own emotions. Even Tess and Marlene were small and insignificant compared to the fierce blood lust.

Cloud leapt into the air, far higher than a human should have been able to, unleashing a powerful spell of flaming rocks like meteors. Collin stood firm, wings stretched behind him. Just before the projectiles hit he launched at his opponent, deflecting the boulders like marbles. He tackled the older man head on, and drove him into the ground. Soil was tossed into the air like a cloud at their landing. Collin immediately withdrew.

__

He's not dead. Damnit, just die! Collin caught his breath, drawing on his rage to give him strength. So far he was barely sweating and unscathed after their match, but Cloud's condition was not much worse. If he intended to win, he would have to fight harder.

"Collin, that's enough." Tess was suddenly beside him. He didn't look, but her breath was shallow with fear. "Please, you don't--"

"I thought this is what you wanted," he snapped without thinking. Memories of this girl began to pour through his brain: from the first time they'd met, when she came to interview Cid for her performance. Until recently she'd only associated with him when she needed more information for a project. Maybe that had always been her intention in following him. She was looking for a new story to tell.

"What are you talking about?" Tess asked tremulously. "I--"

"This'd make an excellent piece for you, wouldn't it?" Collin snarled. "I'm sure _Alex_ would be glad to do it with you."

Tess fell silent for a moment. "That's not it," she said hoarsely.

"Then back off and let me handle this."

Cloud was on his feet now, casually brushing bits of dirt out of his already tangled mass of hair. He shook the Ultima Weapon in his hand t o clear the blade as well. By now his shoulder had been healed almost completely; a brief spell finished the job. Despite the overlapping tension he paused in their battle to adjust his armor and tighten his gloves.

"Bastard," Collin hissed, his fists clenched, taking this preparation as a sign of disdain. "He's making a fool of me."

The boy's senses flared suddenly, pouring heart through his brain. He grimaced as his temples began to pound. The warning was followed quickly by a long, high-pitched wail. All four looked to the west, catching sight of a dark spot on the horizon. It was flying at an incredible speed in their direction. _What…is that? It can't be a helicopter._ Collin squinted, but was unable to make it out._ It's…familiar…_

"What is that?" Tess asked. She gripped his arm tightly in shivering, pale fingers. Now that he was paying attention, he could see how terrified the girl was. She was afraid for _him_--he'd been cruel to snap at her so harshly, when she only was trying to help.

"Tess, I'm sorry," Collin said, ignoring her question as he couldn't' answer it. "I…"

Tess faced him, gulping, her clammy fingers entwining in his. "I have a bad feeling about this," she told him in a croaking whisper. "Collin, let's just go. Please."

Cloud lifted the Ultima Weapon horizontally over his head, then slowly moved into a stance with the blade held straight up in front of him. A sourceless, eerie wind filtered through the tall grass, as if foretelling a coming storm. Immediately the hairs on Collin's neck and arms stood up with goosebumps. He knew that stance, and the attack that followed it. His heart grew cold even as the blood it pumped thundered in his temples. He forgot Tess, and Marlene, and the strange creature that was drawing closer. His focus narrowed on the gently glowing weapon.

Omnislash. Fifteen maneuvers, each deadly on their own; with the Ultima Weapon, unbeatable. Blocking one blow would only leave him open to a dozen others, the speed was so great. His body twitched, as if reliving each strike dealt to it during some ancient battle. A battle he'd not won. Already he could feel the massive damage that would be done to him. His mind spun in desperate circles, replaying the attack over and over, until he could see only the flashing blade against a drop cloth of black.

__

Charge. Slash shoulder to hip. Upward to shoulder. Stab. Upward, downward, upward, stab. Spin and downward. Upward, stab, leap, downward, upward, stab, spin, and--

Collin blinked, and his surroundings returned to him once more. _I remember_ his brain whispered, translating the signals from his body. _I know. "See a move once and you can learn it. Take a move once and you can defend it." I don't know where I heard that, but…._

"Tess, get back," Collin instructed firmly. He shoved her, knowing that a verbal command would not be enough. Her protests fell on deaf ears. He concentrated, all the while his eyes on Cloud. He pictured a strip of solid iron from his wrist to his elbow, a plate of metal which could block a strike from even the strongest sword. His body shuddered, working to make his ideal a reality. Though he felt no change, his instincts told him that the task had been completed.

Collin swept the mass of silver hair behind him, and consciously dimmed the light from his eyes. That he had so much control over himself now was oddly disturbing--his position, however, demanded more attention than his ill ease. He took a defensive stance and prepared to for the onslaught.

Cloud hesitated. Seeing that Collin intended to fight against Omnislash, knowing full well what it was, seemed to sober his temper. He looked unsure, despite the ridiculousness in his opponent's intentions. He was afraid.

Then the attack came. Cloud charged at an incredible speed, leaping as he brought the sword down. Though his face was unnaturally calm the blade screamed shrilly, as if murdering the air around it as it flew. Collin gritted his teeth and raised his left arm, willing himself to be strong. He felt the weapon hit, felt a rip of flesh and flow of blood. The impact of metal against bone was next, jarring his entire body with the force. Marlene and Tess screamed.

But Collin's arm did not break, nor did it shatter. It held firm beneath the Ultima Weapon's incredible weight, trembling but in tact. Collin laughed sharply in amazement at the strength of his bones. _I…did it._

Still gripping his sword, Cloud could only stare in horror. The forever indifferent mask had been shattered from his face, exposing his shock and sudden panic at having been halted. Omnislash was a move that was far from perfect--the disruption of any one of its attacks threw off the rhythm and sequence--he could not perform an upward strike when his opponent was already guarding from below.

Collin flashed the elder a wicked grin, but his arrogance faded quickly when he saw his fatheer's reaction. Cloud was afraid. Even after all their fighting, all the accusations, even when faced with his true identity, Collin didn't want to admit that _he_ was the cause of the man's fear. It made him feel ashamed; _he_ was the reason Cloud had never been rehabilitated, as Vincent had. For how could anyone attempt to live a normal life, knowing that their son was their enemy?

Cloud grimaced, lifting his sword. Even faced with the tormentor from his nightmares, he found the will to continue. He skipped Omnislash's second move--the upward strike--and continued into the third: a stab.

Collin had no choice but to finish what he had begun. He stepped back with his left foot, allowing the blade to pass by harmlessly. Growling in frustration Cloud took to the air. He came down with a fierce swing that again was dodged. They continued that way through the rest of the maneuver, moving at a speed too fast for any normal viewer to follow. Cloud jumped and struck; Collin blocked and parried the weaker blows, dodging those that were too much. By the time Cloud leapt to perform the final strike he was screaming in rage, and Collin's forearms were bloody and numb. The Ultima Weapon blazed as it descended, exploding the earth with its own magical power.

But it never hit the boy.

Collin gasped for breath, having retreated far out of the impact's reach. He waited. Though he was trembling with exhaustion, bleeding heavily and dizzy with past images, he knew that an attack could come at any time in any form. He would have to be aler, ready to counter-attack in a moment so that his enemy--

__

Wait. What the hell am I thinking? I'm a kid, not a SOLDIER general. When he looked, he realized that Cloud had not moved since ending Omnislash. The man was still holding his sword's handle, bent over like a broken, lost doll. He was shaking more violently than his son. From his dry lips came a strangle cry of anguish, and he fell back, finally releasing his weapon. The glow diminished and went out.

Cloud had given up. That much was apparent in his twisted, agonized expression. He sat with his head held between his fists, shivering uncontrollably. Collin could only stare, dulled by what he was witnessing. _He is my father,_ the boy's mind echoed the sick feeling in his gut. _I did this to him. I don't want to fight anymore._

Collin's wings folded, pressing into his back once more and vanishing. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to begin. _I'm not Sephiroth--I don't want to be Sephiroth. How can I make him believe that? Can I even believe it myself?_ He took a hesitant step forward. "Father…."

"Collin!"

The boy stopped, his gaze streaking to the sky. The figure that had once been only a spot on the horizon was now directly over his head. A blur of black hid flashed across his sight, colliding with Cloud at a speed that sent both tumbling. "No!" Collin shouted, too late.

The beast was entirely black, with leather wings that flapped crazily and a thick tail that swung in vicious circles. From its gargoyle-like limb, sprouted massive claws; they flashed, obsidian daggers that clashed loudly against Cloud's metal wrist guards. Most terrifying of all was its glowing crimson eyes, like the hell-fire orbs of a demon. It's bellows echoed across the plains.

"St…stay away from him!" Collin started forward, watching as the demon's claws ripped a long gash down his father's right forearm. Cloud did not scream--he appeared too baffled by the sudden to respond. When finally his senses returned he gripped both of the demon's wrists and there held him at bay with great difficulty, as he was already physically and mentally weary after battling Collin.

It was then that another sound reached Collin over the sound of Chaos's enraged howling; a rhythmic thumping, and he lifted his head again to discover the source. He was startled to see a white helicopter overhead; it was sporting the Phoenix Lattice insignia. Collin's preoccupation with Omnislash and then Chaos had prevented him from noticing the machines earlier. Fearful that others had escaped his detection, he quickly scanned the area. Half a dozen trucks were heading in their direction at high speed, no more than a few minutes away.

The sliding door of the helicopter opened, revealing armed soldiers. They raised their weapons, sighting Chaos as it continued to grapple with Cloud. Collin had no chance to shout a warning before they fired. Chaos roared, wings flexing and tail slapping. The beast abandoned its human prey for the more potent threat of the soldiers. It rose to meet the men with an enraged cry, ignoring the gunfire.

"Father!" Collin ran to and knelt at his father's side, stiffening at the sight of the man's wounds: his right forearm had been laid open to the bone, and lesser scars crossed his chest and torso. "Father, can--"

Cloud's glazed, frantic eyes fell on the boy, and he quickly backed away in fear. The demon's attack had left him disoriented; he saw only the glowing emerald eyes and silver hair. His blood hands groped for the Ultima Weapon that was now out of reach.

"Pull it together!" Collin snapped impatiently. "Father, they're coming! We have to get out of here."

Cloud's gaze shifted momentarily, and the sight of the helicopter and trucks seemed to return him to his senses. At last his hand closed around his sword. "Run," he ordered in a hoarse whisper. The wildness in his eyes solidified into determination. "Go, now. Don't let them get you."

"But go where? There's nothing here."

The man didn't look as if he'd heard. He was struggling to his fee with the help of the Ultima Weapon. "Go now." He removed one of the materia from his glove and thrust it upon him. "Hide."

Chaos's agonized cry distracted them from their exchange. The beast was falling, one wing thrashing madly while the other lay limp and silent. Collin grimaced as it landed harshly on the uneven ground, moaning in pain. Even more frightening was when the soldiers turned their guns on _him_.

To Next Chapter

Return


	13. Once More....

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 15: Once More…

Cloud hadn't anticipated Chaos's defeat. He'd hoped that the beast would be able to buy them the time needed to escape--how had it been immobilized so easily? But then, there was no time to consider the soldiers' methods. Already it was too late.

The soldiers took aim--it was plain to see that Collin, unguarded and unprepared, was their target. The boy had no where to go. Cloud reaction too swiftly for conscious thought. One hand snatched the Ultima Weapon and secured it to his back, the other pulling Collin roughly under his protection. The bullets ricocheted harmlessly of its smooth, impenetrable surface. Collin was very still; Cloud held him close, fearful that any stray bullet might find its way to its target.

"Father…"

"Take the materia and go," he insisted. He refused to respond to what the boy had called him--it didn't apply to him anymore. He didn't understand what had so drastically changed his mood, but he didn't give it another thought. When Collin didn't respond to his command, he dragged him to the tree where Marlene and the strange girl were huddled. Nu was there as well, waiting obediently. "Get on."

"But--"

They were interrupted by another round of gunfire. Marlene and Tess shrieked, pulling closer to the tree in fear. Cloud shielded them all with a barrier spell, at the same time forcing Colin onto the chocobo's back. "There's no time. _Go_." The gunfire stopped; before the soldiers could reload Cloud brandished the Ultima Weapon and hurled it at the craft. The massive sword sheared easily through the steel holding the whirling blades in place. Cloud didn't bother waiting to see the outcome; he heard the earth-trembling impact of the helicopter's belly, and felt the heat of the explosion that followed. A moment later the blades pierced the earth a dozen meters away. He was too busy struggling with Collin to notice.

"What are you talking about?" Collin was protesting. "I can't just--"

"Enough." Cloud dug another materia out of his pocket, casting the strongest sleep spell he could manage. The boy slowly ceased his struggling, and Cloud laid his limp body carefully over Nu's back. "Go far away," he told the bird, indicating east. "Take care of him."

Nu grunted, beginning to stand, but suddenly the strange black-haired girl pulled herself into the saddle. The chocobo hissed angrily at the intrusion. "I'm going with him," she said deftly. "I'll take care of your son."

Cloud retrieved the materia he'd given Collin earlier, which was now laying in the grass. He handed it to her. "Then go now. And use this."

The prick in Cloud's shoulder was surprising more than painful. He whirled, cursing his own stupidity in not noticing the trucks, and the failure of his barrier spell. The dart was a frightening reminder; his right arm grew swiftly numb, a feeling that began to spread throughout his entire right side. He stumbled, trying to find his balance even as entire groups of muscles were falling dormant. "Go!" he shouted before falling to his knees. "Go, _now_!"

* * *

Tess nearly panicked, holding onto Collin as the chocobo lurched beneath her. Though she had never experienced motion sickness of any kind, the bouncing animal was far different than her father's small plane. She wrapped her legs around the feathery mount and gripped the reigns with white fingers, for fear of being thrown. Nu's hissing didn't help to calm her anxiety. After all the events of that day she thought she would collapse, but somehow she managed to keep her head. They had only traveled for a few minutes when she jerked on Nu's reigns to halt her.

Nu hissed and didn't obey. But Tess was stubborn; she yanked hard, forcing the bird to stop. They couldn't' go too far--what if the Dragons came while Colin was still under Cloud's spell? Even if Cloud didn't trust Phoenix Lattice--with ample cause--she wasn't in the right state of mind to handle things alone. She needed to know that, if things went wrong, she could at least find her way back to someone who could help.

As soon as they halted Tess clutched at the materia Cloud had given her. _Whatever you are, please do something_ she prayed. She had never _seen_ real materia until Cloud's appearance in the city, let alone _used_ any. To her great relief, the small emerald sphere began to glow softly. It's light flowed over her, Collin, and Nu, blinding her momentarily. _No--someone will spot us!_

When the light had died down, Tess blinked several times to recover her sight. She no longer saw Nu's long neck and feathered head before her, despite the leather saddle chafing her knees. She didn't understand what had happened until she waved her hand in front of her face; there was only a shimmer, like clear smoke. They were invisible.

Tess's celebration was cut short by a sharp pain in her left arm. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. Nu had bitten her. The thick molars in its beak ground into her forearm with a force that caused the entire limb to throb.

"Nu, please stop." Tess grimaced as tears leaked from her eyes. "I'm sorry I did that, but I need to take care of Collin."

Nu made a low hissing sound in her throat. Tess closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain. _Of course she won't listen to me. I'm not her master. Can she even understand me?_ She tried again. "I won't hurt him, I promise. Please; we have to take care of him together."

The chocobo snorted, but very slowly the pressure lifted from her arm. Choking on a quiet sob Tess held the damaged limb close to her body; her skin had been broken in several places, and her arm was numb with pain. "Thank you," she managed to croak. "I'm sorry."

Nu stretched her stubby wings and seated herself in the grass, seemingly unperturbed by the face that she was now invisible. _Cloud's probably used this spell a lot, fighting monsters. Oh yeah--Cloud--_

Tess twisted in the saddle, fearful that if she moved too much her spell would wear off. She was surprised to see how far they'd gone in so short a time; she could only barely see the stand of trees they'd left. The air was still thick with smoke from the helicopter Cloud had destroyed. The Phoenix Lattice trucks had arrived and were swarming over the area, searching the grass and trees. Tess forced herself to keep calm. _No one knows about materia like this_ she assured herself several times over. _They won't expect you to be out in the open like this. You'll be safe._

Tess went to check Collin, then realized she couldn't see him. With fingers slightly trembling she checked his pulse and breathing. Though he seemed to be fine, none of her coaxing would wake him. _Cloud's spell. But…how long will it last? I want to help Collin, but how can I do this alone?_

Calm down. Calm down. You're still okay. Collin said it would take a while before the Dragons get here. He'll be awake by then. You'll all be okay.

Tess took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. She managed to control the rest of her anxieties. Now was her chance to relax and make sense of everything that had taken place so far, and she intended to take it. When everything came together Collin would need her; she was not going to let him down.

* * *

Cid watched from the confines of the truck. There was little else he could do, considering the armed soldier in the front seat. His vehicle was one of the last to arrive at the scene, so he was only able to witness the very end of the skirmish. Cloud was down, cursing and hollering madly as the soldiers surrounded him at a distance. Occasionally one leveled one of Dr. Arswick's dart guns and fired, lessening the man's fierce struggles. He was slowly wearing down, robbed of the control of his four limbs. Even after his entire body had been numbed by the drug he continued to rage wordlessly. Broddick watched impassively, then signaled his men back. They waited until the man's cries subsided into whimpers before swarming over him once more. 

Cid averted his eyes. Instead of observing what Broddick had in mind he turned his attention to the surrounding area. _Cloud…it's hard to believe…you did that to yourself._ Before he had time to ponder, his eyes fell on a brown-haired woman: Marlene. She was bending over something huddled beneath a blanket. Several white-clad scientists were with her.

__

God damn, that's got to be Vincent. Cid leaned over the seat in front of him. "Junior, let me out," he said in a calm, almost polite manner. "I gotta help some friends."

"Don't think so," the soldier replied tersely. "Not until Sir Matthews says so."

__

So much for nice. "F--k Matthews." Cid twisted the door handle and began to climb out, not caring as the rifle barrel pressed into his back. "Go on and shoot Cid Highwind, you little shit," he snarled, stepping out of the truck. The soldier hesitated, as the captain knew he would, not wanting to shoot down global hero in cold blood. Cid took advantage of his anxiety to cross the field toward his friends.

His earlier assumption was proved correct; Marlene was kneeling beside the prone form of Vincent. The scientists were busy checking all his vital signs, as well as attacking metal shackles to his wrists and ankles. The gauntlets were attached to metal rings planted deep in the ground. Cid recognized the equipment as that once used to restrain monsters; in the early days after the Fallout dozens of tests were performed on the new Griffins and other Clan Animals to determine their origins. He clenched his fists, outraged by their treatment of his friend--a human being.

"Cid." Marlene gazed up at him, her wide eyes red with tears. She was shivering, even with the weight of a blanket over her. "Cid, can't you--please, you--can't you _do_ something?" she stuttered.

"Calm down, kid." Cid knelt beside the woman and pulled her close. She sagged heavily against him in exhaustion. "He's gonna be okay." His sharp eyes met those of the scientist across from him. "Right, boy?"

The scientist, clearly no more than a graduate student, shuddered a bit beneath the harsh stare. He was obviously still shaken by the sight of Chaos, and fearful of Vincent now. "The drugs will keep him paralyzed for several hours, Mr. Highwind," he answered hesitantly. "Sir Matthew's orders."

"Yeah, I know." Cid checked his friend for himself; Vincent was unconscious, some parts of his body unnaturally still while others were tight with pain. His eyelids twitched. _Poor bastard. It starts all over again. Christ, he's gonna be f--ked up when he wakes up._ Cid reached into his pocket for a cigarette and found several soldiers eyeing him suspiciously. When his intentions became clear they relaxed. "Damn jumpy youngin's," he muttered, lighting his cigarette and taking a deep breath. He turned back to Marlene. "You okay, Mar?"

"I…think so." Marlene wiped her eyes and nose, attempting to collect herself. "But, oh God, Cid, he was going to kill him." She lowered her head. "You were right. He--he killed my father. And--and he--"

"Hey, hush now." Cid thumped her on the back and clasped her shoulder. "No use in getting worked up now," he said, even as he cast a heated glare in Cloud's direction. "Tell me everything."

Marlene complied, speaking of everything that had happened since her escape from the city with Cloud. Cid listened, puffing continuously on his cigarette. He didn't comment until she'd finished. "So, you don't know where Collin and Tess are now."

"No. I'm sorry."

"Christ." He ran his hand through his sloppy blond hair. "He could'a gone anywhere. And he won't come back if Cloud's here."

She nodded solemnly. "Cid," she asked softly, "did Cloud…really kill my father?"

Cid exhaled a cloud of smoke. _No use in hiding things now_ he reasoned, frowning at the task ahead. "I had just come to pick up Cloud, Tifa, Collin, you and your dad when the Dragons came," he explained. "We managed to get most everyone evacuated. When I went looking for Cloud…." He paused, and lowered his tone. "He was outside the town. By then…Tifa was already dead. And when your Pa said he'd protect Collin…Cloud killed him."

Cid grimaced with the memory. "He didn't even flinch, the bastard. Just killed him, like f--king Sephiroth. God damnit all." When he'd regained control of his temper, he continued. "I managed to get Collin away, and cast a barrier spell. It wasn't until everyone else showed up that Cloud gave up. He just…ran off."

Marlene nodded vaguely, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Oh God. Why didn't you ever tell us? I wanted Cloud to come back so badly…I thought it wasn't his fault." She gazed up at him with despair. "Was I wrong all these years? This is all my fault--I asked him to come."

"It ain't your fault," Cid responded immediately. "You're a better person'an me, keeping everyone together the way you have. It…was just easier, I guess, not telling you all. Leave well alone, I say."

"Yes. We…can't help him now." Marlene turned her gaze toward Cloud, releasing a deep sigh. "For a while…I thought I could bring them back together. Him and Collin. But if you'd seen him…."

"Highwind."

Cid scowled, clearly recognizing the voice of Broddick Matthews. He turned slowly. Sure enough, the President's husband was standing over him. "Wha'do'ya want, Matthews?" he asked, his tone not without bitterness.

"Just to keep you informed," Broddick grunted back. One of Arswick's powerful tranquilizer guns rested easily on his shoulder. "The Dragons sped up. According to our radar, they'll be here in three hours."

"That's shit," the Captain retorted. "You said before--"

"We underestimated their abilities. In two and a half hours we'll back up and head back toward Rocket City. Mr. Strife and Mr. Valentine will not be joining us."

Marlene stared at him in disbelief. "You can't leave them here. They'll be killed!"

"That's the idea," the man sneered.

Cid rose to his feet, spitting his cigarette onto the ground. "You f--king piece of shit," he growled. "They're people, not pieces of goddamned meat!"

Broddick glared back at him defiance. "As far as _I'm_ concerned, they're not people; they're Jenova, and they're leading Dragons to my city."

"But it's not Vincent's fault!" Marlene cried. "He's never been a problem. You _made_ him change!"

"It's not my fault if he's a freak," he replied simply.

"You f--king…." Cid brought his fist back and aimed a punch at Broddick's face. The President's husband batted the attack aside and countered with a heavy blow to his stomach. Cid doubled over, gasping for breath without success. Slowly, he sank to his knees.

"If you feel so passionately about whole thing," Broddick stated coolly, "then you can stay her with them." He turned and walked away, ignoring the curses thrown at his back.

* * *

"Check his pulse."

"Weak, but steady. Looks like we guessed the right dosage."

"Do… you think his conscious?"

"That's unlikely. He's been given enough to put out a small Dragon."

"So, he's really the one who killed the SOLDIER. Kind of odd, seeing him like this."

Cloud didn't move as the scientists continued to prod at and examine his body. Or rather, he couldn't' move, and--thankfully--could not feel their cold, harsh fingers. He felt as if he were within a thick bubble; his body had been detached from him, and he perceived his surroundings through a translucent skin of blinding, myriad colors. The voices mixed, sometimes coherent, though often no more than unintelligible mumbles. 

But within his mind he was startlingly clear. In place of true sight his mind flashed older images before his eyes, forcing him to relive the memories that usually lay dormant. His will was not enough to expel them. He could see himself, lying helpless in the center of a large, dark room. The shadows whispered about him. They reached out tearing his flesh and soul, through their needles stealing his identity. From his brain they plucked out his sanity, his very self. He was left empty and cold, like a discarded shell. Even without a body, he ached.

__

Aeris…help me. Why won't you help me? Can't you hear me anymore? Cloud stretched out with his consciousness, hoping to perceive some glimmer from that once familiar presence. _I need you. Please, can't you help me just once more?_

Something twisted inside his chest, and his senses flared, filled with the smell of fresh flowers. The stimulus was hesitant and faint, as if trying to hide.

"Ahh, there you are," Cloud murmured. He was dimly aware that the scientists had stopped working at his verbalization. His lips struggled to follow his brain's commands, forming a clumsy--yet no less joyful--smile. His eyesight cleared a bit, revealing a majestically beautiful clear sky. Whether it was real or a hallucination, he didn't care. "I knew you were there."

The soft aura recoiled, ashamed at having been discovered. It was afraid to come forward, to risk more pain and misleading advice. But Cloud reach out again, attempting to draw it near with his mere will. "Speak to me, like you used to," he pleaded, still smiling eve as bitter memories threatened to drown him in their fury. "Take this pain away. Just once more."

Slowly, tentatively, the spirit reached out to him.

* * *

"Collin…."

"No, no more." Collin puled his legs in close, hugging them against his chest to conserve some warmth. He was lost in a realm deeper than sleep, lightness and empty. His only comfort was his own wandering thoughts. Though the intrusion of the voice was welcomed against the silence, he feared returning to his dreams of the night before.

"Collin, I want to help."

"I don't want your help," he retorted. "I know who you are. You're Aeris, the Flower-Seller." He glared at the source of the voice in defiance. "It's your fault. If you'd' just left my father alone, the he wouldn't have…" He choked on the words. "He wouldn't have killed my…."

Aeris didn't speak. Her usually bright and optimistic aura was subdued now, hidden in the folds of darkness in this place. She was a stranger here, one that didn't belong. She'd used Cloud's connection to the boy to reach his mind, which had been laid open with the power of the sleep spell. Cloud's pleas had driven her to interfere, just once more, even as she'd sworn against it years go; now she was unsure as to how she could proceed. Collin's mistrust of her was more than his instinct as Sephiroth's crude replacement; the name "Aeris" had always been spoken in his house when he was an infant, and never failed to bring pain into his mother's face. Though Aeris had done her best to help Cloud's recovery, her presence drove him away form his wife and her absence pulled him deeper into guilt over her death. Her existence brought them all pain.

Aeris released the equivalent of a sigh. There was no use in granting freedom to her anxieties, not now. She would not allow herself to regret the sacrifices she'd made, nor her decision of leaving Cloud for so long. There was only this moment, and this boy she'd watched grow from childhood into a young man. This time, she could not back down.

"Collin." Aeris stepped out of the shadows of Collin's mind revealing herself to him. For his sake she projected her image as one he would recognize: her pink dress from her days in Avalanche. "Do you really still believe Cloud killed your mother?"

"How can I believe otherwise?" Collin retorted, glaring at her. "What he's implying is ridiculous. I was four years old. I wasn't _capable_ of doing anything." He lifted his chin a bit. "Besides, Jenova follows will. I loved my mother. And I was too young to really understand death at all, let alone fear hers. So how could I have caused it?"

Aeris smiled a bit, thankful that they'd at least established somewhat of an understanding in one point. "That's true. You didn't kill her."

"Then it had to have been him." Collin rose to his feet, trembling a bit. Had he been awake, controlling his real body, his expression would have shown anger--he was trying to maintain such an emotion now, without success. He could not fool his own mind, and Aeris clearly saw the agony his own words brought. "He never loved Tifa, _or_ me. He was just a crazy son of a bitch, and he killed her for giving birth to a monster!"

Aeris tensed momentarily, realizing the difficulty of her task. Quickly she contradicted him. "Collin, you're not a monster. Thinking this way won't do anyone any good. You need to be strong, and brave. You have to be willing to see yourself the way you truly are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "How can I, when I don't even know what I am?" His anger faded quickly, and he lowered his head. "I thought I knew, for a while. But now…."

"Collin, you must trust me." Aeris came closer. At first he flinched away, not wanting any contact between them. She didn't come too close, however. "I know you've been hurt, and I'd do anything to help you. But this is not something I can do without your help." She sighed. "I can show you the path, but I can't lead you."

Collin refused to look at her. "I…I don't want your help."

"I know. That's fine." Silently Aeris grieved that he could not bring himself to trust her. "All the answers are inside you, in your heart. They are in your father as well, too deep for him to find. You must help him find them."

"Why should I?"

"Because his love for you is greater than you could ever know," she replied, her sincerity utmost. "You can't accomplish anything until you both realize this."

Collin didn't believe her. He longed to believe, to know that, somehow, his father did care for him in even the slightest way. But the memories of their battle forced him to think realistically, and her words were wasted. "We'll see," was all he said.

Had Aeris thought that saying more would help, she would have spilled all her heart into him. She knew, however, that none of her words would ever be enough. "Please. Trust yourself," was her last request as she withdrew, quietly, into the darkness once more.

To Next Chapter

Return


	14. Loving Without Love

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 16: Loving Without Love

When Collin awoke, he was more confused and distraught than ever. His first concern was that he could not see what he was resting on. He was doubled over, something pushing into his gut, soft feathers tickling his knees. A chocobo snorted, and its proximity forced him to realize his position. _I'm on a chocobo. But…how? Nu? Why can't I see her, or myself?_ He passed his hand over his face, detecting only a faint glimmer of movement. _I'm…invisible? What happened?_

The next mystery was easier to solve than the first: something heavy and warm was pressed against his back, and he quickly recognized the faint scent as being from Tess. She was draped over him, fast asleep. He blushed. "Tess," he whispered, attempting to wake her up as non-obtrusively as possible. "Hey, Tess. Wake up."

The girl groaned softly, and slowly the weight was lifted from him. "Hmm. Collin?" she asked sleepily. And then, urgently, "OhmyGod, are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Tired." Collin slid off of the chocobo, which grunted at his sudden movement. "What happened?" His gaze swung about the plains, catching sight of a group of trucks far in the distance.

"Cloud cast a sleep spell on you, I think. Then we escaped. I think he's still at that camp over there. It looks like Broddick Matthews set this up. They came just after…you were fighting Cloud." Though he couldn't see her, her hesitation was clue enough to her anxiety. "Do you…remember?"

"Yes." He changed the subject. "Are we under a spell?"

"Yeah. Cloud gave me a materia." He could hear her shifting nearby. "You've been asleep for a few hours, I think. I was worried."

Collin nodded vaguely, pressing spots on his shoulders that stun. Sunburn. Could invisible people get sunburn? His entire body was also a bit stiff, and his forearms were aching. He ran his fingers over his left arm, finding scars that were still healing. The sting didn't hamper his movements too much. He sighed. "I'm just glad Mom wasn't here. She'd've freaked." He paused. "Tess, I'm sorry I got you dragged into this."

"You couldn't have stopped me," Tess rejoined pleasantly. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little sore." He stretched, satisfied that Cloud's sleep spell had worn off completely and he had no other injuries. "Are you? You sound tired."

"I fell asleep."

"Oh."

Neither spoke for a while, not knowing what their situation called for. Collin felt guilty about having put Tess in danger; she was his one and true friend, and he'd nearly gotten her killed. And if several hours had passed, she must have been vulnerable that entire time. The Dragons were probably much closer now.

Despite these worries, his eyes were continuously drawn to the distant encampment. _Cloud's there_ some voice inside him whispered. _Marlene must be there, too. And the monster that attacked us. Could that have been…Vincent? The demon? But…why…?_

"I wonder what they're doing," Tess murmured, interrupting his thoughts. "That camp's been there for hours. They couldn't be waiting for the Dragons…."

"Maybe. But I'm more worried about Vincent." He frowned. "Broddick hates Vincent. They've never been able to work together. And…."

"If that monster was Mr. Valentine," she filled in, "then he'll have an excuse to get rid of him."

"We have to go back," Collin decided. "I have to see what's happening. Vincent's like an uncle to me--maybe even a brother. I can't leave him there. And Cloud…." He hesitated a moment. "I don't know yet. But until I'm sure, I can't abandon him either." _It's not that I believe Aeris. I just…need to know. One way or the other._

Nu snorted, flapping her stubby wings so that they beat lightly against Collin's side. "I think she wants you back on," Tess said. "She's pretty smart."

Collin obeyed, gripping onto the reins as Nu stood and trotted swiftly in the direction of the camp. "Hey, hold on," he protested. "We can't just--"

"We're invisible," Tess reminded him. The bird hopped over a rock in the ground, and she took hold of the boy's shoulders to keep from falling off. He blushed a bit but didn't comment. "Nu knows what she's doing. WE can hide in the trees when the spell wears off."

"Yeah." Collin was somewhat startled that Nu could understand his speech so easily. He patted the bird's neck. "Thanks, Nu."

Nu snorted and kept going.

* * *

Vincent didn't want to wake up. He prolonged it as long as possible, locking himself in impenetrable dreams so that he wouldn't' have to face reality. But eventually even his subconscious turned against him as well, torturing him with the truth that refused to be ignored. He was driven out, forced into awareness by his own mind.

It was hot, and he was in pain. His arms were stinging from sunburn, and nearly all his muscles ached. His head was pounding. He could also tell that his wrists were chained, as were his ankles, keeping him face down on the ground.

And yet, strangely enough, Vincent wasn't concerned with this. He had suffered more intense pain before, and the fact that he'd been imprisoned did not surprise or alarm him. He could think only of his own failure: Chaos. De-transforming from his demon half had always left him feeling empty and remorseful; however, in the past he'd allowed himself to suppress any feelings of guilt. Chaos was to blame--that was what he'd always told himself.

Thanks to Cloud, he knew this to no longer be true. _He_ had created Chaos, and _he alone_ was responsible for his mutation. His own anger and fear had solidified into a creature of nightmares. He didn't even remember how many people he'd hurt or killed through his selfish purging of emotion.

"Vincent?"

The voice was soft, hesitant, and Vincent froze. It was Marlene. He hid his face in the tall grass, too ashamed to respond to her. Marlene had always been a beautiful and innocent girl, and he could not stand to profane her delicate purity with what he had become. 

"Vincent, are you awake? It's Marlene." She touched his shoulder, and he cringed as pain flared through him. She withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? Vincent?"

"I'm…all right," he finally replied. He swallowed hard, praying that she would comprehend his failure and let him be. "I'm tired."

"Broddick drugged you up pretty good." This voice was deeper, harsher: Cid's. "He's leaving you an' Cloud here as Dragon chow." He paused. "Can you move?"

"Maybe." Vincent tested, and found his muscles to be sore but willing.

"They're gonna try an' drug you again before they go. We'll find a way ta' bust ya' out."

He sighed wearily. Abandoning this position would do them no good--he would always have Jenova inside him. If he escaped the Dragons would follow, or else continue on to Rocket City and destroy it. Then what? Where could he go without endangering someone else?"

"Cid…I can't leave."

"What? Wha'do'ya mean?"

Vincent kept his eyes tightly shut, viewing glimpses of the future from behind the closed lids. "You know it won't solve anything. Cloud was right--the Dragons won't stop, and even if we kill them, more will come. You…can't fight an entire planet."

Marlene's protests came immediately. "Vincent, you can't give up. There has to be some way we can--"

"No." His hands curled into fists, and he gritted his teeth. "Can't you see that I can't let any more people die? It's my fault--it's always been my fault--and I can't selfishly ignore my own guilt anymore." His tone softened. "If my death stops the Dragons, then so be it. Maybe they'll be satisfied, and they won't find Collin."

"But…but Vincent…."

"I've lived too long already."

Vincent could hear Cid exhaling heavily above him. "Christ, Vince, you know we can't just leave you here," he muttered. "Stop acting so f--king noble."

"I'm not," he replied in frustration. "I'm being reasonable."

"You're being an ass. Quit feeling sorry for yourself."

__

They don't understand. How could they? I…can't let my mistakes hurt anyone else. Vincent sighed, hoping that they would drop the subject--he'd already made up his mind. _When they release me, I'll have to leave. If I can transform…I'll be able to get away. My Jenova will lead the Dragons right to me._

Someone touched his head, fingers trembling and cold. Vincent turned just enough to see Marlene kneeling beside him, her face twisted with worry. He hated to see that expression on her face, as he was the cause. She always had worried about him, even when her own concerns were greater than his well-being. She had accepted him and given him hope. He didn't want to see her suffer ever again.

"Marlene," he said quietly, wondering if Cid could hear, "don't be upset. I haven't given up yet. But my fate is clear, and unless another option appears I must take that path. For you, and Collin, and the rest of our family. Do you understand."

She didn't answer. Instead, she looked away and scrubbed at her eyes. "I don't want you to die," she whispered.

Vincent sighed. "I know." He hesitated for a moment before voicing his next request. "Will you hold my hand a while? I can't see you very well."

Her hand closed around his and squeezed tightly; he held it gratefully, even as his fingers throbbed. "You know me well enough," he told her. "Just stay with me a while, and when the time comes, I'll know what's to be done."

* * *

Nu stopped several dozen meters away from the camp, setting herself near the base of a tall oak tree. The branches were thick with foliage, perfect for sneaking. Collin thanked the bird--feeling only slightly ridiculous-- and began to climb. Tess followed after. Once in the safety of the branches she took a moment to cancel the camouflage spell. "are you sure this is okay? I've had to re-cast the spell a couple times, so it might be weak. What if they spot us?"

"Don't worry," Collin assured. "They won't be able to see us up here, and if they do, I'll just cast it again. I'm sure it'll be all right." He took the materia from her and slipped it into his pants pocket. "We'll have to save it for when the Dragons come, anyway."

Tess nodded, frowning uncomfortably at the thought of the Dragons. "Okay."

"Follow me." Collin began to make his way down the branch, and from there was able to grab hold of a branch on the next tree. Carefully he made his way through the tiny forest, helping Tess along the way, until they were only twenty feet away from the edge of the camp. He perched on a thick branch halfway up the tree's height and there settled in to observe. 

The half dozen army trucks were lined at the opposite end of the impromptu camp. They were facing west, as if ready to depart at a moment's notice. The wreckage of the helicopter Cloud had destroyed was nearby, in the process of being loaded onto the flatbeds by Broddick's team. Broddick himself was supervising their work.

Cloud was easily spotted. He was lying on his back, closest to Collin's hiding place in the trees. His arms and legs were chained to large metal stakes driven into the ground. _Like an animal_. Collin refused to behold the man's face, instead searching for Marlene. He found her further away, crouched with Cid. Vincent was beside them in a state similar to Cloud.

"What do you think they're up to?" Tess asked, whispering. "I mean…I thought Broddick would…you know, want them dead."

"He must have something in mind." Collin checked his watch. "It's about noon. The Dragon's won't get here for another few hours, I think. Are they waiting?"

"But why? They don't have any weapons big enough to fight a Dragon."

Collin frowned, surveying the camp. She as right. It would be suicide to fight four Clan Dragons with rifles and hand guns. "It looks like they're getting ready to leave," he observed. "Maybe…they're leaving Cloud and Vincent behind?"

Tess inhaled sharply. "The Dragons are after Jenova," she said quickly. "They're going to sacrifice them!"

"Shh." He hushed her silent, fearing that they'd be spotted. "But I think you're right. That bastard Matthews." He scowled. "Well, I'm not going to let that happen. We'll have to spring them out."

"Yes, but how? Even if you're invisible, they've got some weird darts. That's what they used to take Cloud out after he put the spell on you. As soon as Cloud and Mr. Valentine get free, they'll just get shot down again."

"Damnit. We'll just have to wait until they leave."

Collin and Tess settled themselves against the tree trunk, willing to be patient. The boy tried to keep his thoughts focused, to plan their escape, but his mind kept wandering. Aeris's voice drifted back to him from his dream. _"Help him find the answers. He loves you…."_

He shook his head. _Yeah, right. He can't even look me in the face!_ He gazed down at Cloud, knowing that one glimpse of the man would prove him correct. Cloud was nothing more than a coward.

But when Collin looked, he was startled to find Cloud staring directly at him. He froze, nearly falling from the tree limb. He suddenly didn't know what to do. Facing Cloud was a completely differed matter than simply watching--one he wasn't ready for. For looking into those eyes meant seeing Truth, and that was more terrifying than any of Cloud's cruel words. He expected to see cold, dark hatred, or even stark fear; either expression would be enough to cast doubts into the boy's mind. Doubts about his very identity.

But there was no malice, no terror in Cloud's now dulled blue eyes. They were tired, like those of an old man, and filled with a depth of emotion unseen in him before: guilt, despair, and grief swirled wave-like within those azure pools. His hair was ragged and fell about his sunken face like a shroud, and his clothes were torn and stained. He looked the part of a defeated, forsaken man.

__

I know what you are.

Collin jumped, startled by the unexpected voice. Unlike the other times he'd heard such a statement, the words held no animosity. They were soft and sincere. The boy leaned forward despite himself, strangely eager. _Tell me_ he pleaded in the silence. For once he'd found the man in a moment of clarity, and he had to accept this chance. _Am I Sephiroth? What am I?_

Cloud blinked slowly. His every movement was gradual and controlled, even his intake of breath. A rueful smile tugged gently at his dry lips.

__

You are my son.

The simple words left Collin breathless and paralyzed. He'd known that truth since Cloud came to him the night before, and yet only now did he completely believe it to be true. The possibility of him being Sephiroth had deterred him from accepting the truth of his identity beneath his mind's surface. But now he knew. He wasn't Sephiroth--he was only Collin Strife, no matter what lay in his cells.

And Cloud knew. The deep, subtly rejoicing eyes, the lips curled faintly with guilty remorse but also pride; he knew now that this was his son, and no enemy. No matter how it had been done, he knew. All those years apart had been for nothing, for he no longer feared the boy. The answers Collin had been searching for were there.

Cloud closed his eyes, still smiling, and turned his head away. _Forgive me._

Collin was forced to pause. Something had altered just then. "What's he doing?" he mumbled, staring at the camp. "The drug's worn off--he can move. Why doesn't he break free?"

"He'll just be caught again," Tess replied. Her voice sounded a bit unusual when she whispered.

"No one's even watching him. He could make it to the trees, at least." His frown deepened. "They'll probably drug him again before they go. If they do, he'll be powerless when the Dragons get here." He shifted on the branch uncomfortably.

Tess was watching him with calm eyes. "Maybe he's waiting until they try. Or maybe the drug doesn't work on him at all, and he's waiting until they leave."

"Maybe…." Collin shook his head. The answers didn't feel right. Something was happing--he could sense the approach, like the eerie winds of a coming storm. The air was thick and warm. It might have been his imagination, but he felt as if the earth were giving him a warning.

__

Forgive me.

And suddenly, Collin knew. "He's not leaving," he breathed, gaping at his father in disbelief. "He's gong to stay, and sacrifice himself to the Dragons. But…why?" He began to grow frantic, despite the need for control. "For me? Why? He…he tried to kill me…I…."

"You're his son," was Tess soft response. "He loves you."

"But…but I…." Collin cast his gaze to the man, but he couldn't see his face. "How…?"

Tess hummed thoughtfully, as if unaffected by his anxiety. "I've been thinking. Jenova amplifies all emotions, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So you said, 'even good emotions can be dangerous.' If you open yourself to the good emotions, you also let in the bad ones."

He shifted again impatiently. "Uh-huh."

"The only alternative would be to feel nothing at all."

__

Cloud threw away all his emotions Collin's mind whispered to him. _For ten years he wouldn't let himself care for anyone. He did that…for me._ He bit his lower lip painfully. _It must have been hard--painful. But…those you love, you always betray, so…._

"He loves you so much," Tess said quietly, "that he can't love you at all."

"He left…so that he wouldn't hurt me," Collin whispered, his temples pounding with his own distraught heart. "He gave up everything. Even before that…Mother and I…he couldn't love us. It…could have gotten us killed. So he chose this." He nearly cried out in frustration. "God, can't he see? It didn't have to be that way. If only…."

"Cloud always believed that he wasn't good enough to protect anyone," Tess was saying. Her voice was filled with great sympathy. "Ever since he was a child. He never had any dreams come true, so he believes that none ever will. He can only fear the worst. Like when he almost killed him."

Collin turned to stare at him in shock. "What?"

Tess shook her head. Her eyelids fluttered, and when she spoke next, her voice was back to normal. "Uh, Collin? What did I just say?"

The boy stared at her a moment more before he realized. _It was Aeris._ Somehow, she'd found a way to speak through Tess. He didn't have any time to become angry or grateful, as his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden chill. It was so severe that his teeth chattered. "Damnit, what now?" He searched the camp--taking particular note of Cloud--to see if something had happened. The soldiers were busy preparing as usual. No one seemed to have felt it. But he couldn't stop shivering. "Tess, something's here," he told her. He turned his gaze to the horizon, and still saw nothing.

Tess looked for herself. "I don't see anything."

"Neither do I. But…." He squinted, shielding the light from his eyes. At last he caught a glimpse of a small black dot, high in the air. It was approaching rapidly, and soon three more objects became visible alongside it.

"It's them," Collin reported, his blood running cold. "The Dragons. How did they get here so fast?"

Before he could say more a cry arose form the camp. The soldiers, having finally spotted the approaching creatures, were in a panic. Many scattered, retreating to their trucks. Broddick's voice attempted to rise over the din, shouting orders and curses. He snagged one of the white coat scientists and gesture toward Cloud.

__

They're going to drug him again. He'll be helpless! I…can I let that happen? The question answered itself before it even formed in his mind. _I have to help him_.

Collin began to climb down from the tree. "Tess, stay here!" he insisted firmly. "I'm going to help him."

"But--"

"_Stay_."

He dropped the last several feet, landing effortlessly. There wasn't much time; the Dragons were clearly visible now, moving at an incredible speed. He raced through the grass and threw himself into the scientist that had been heading for Cloud. Both tumbled to the ground. Already terrified and fearing for his life, the suited man stumbled to his feet and fled.

Collin dashed to his father's side. "What are you waiting for?" he demanded, scanning the chains for a release mechanism. "You can break these."

Cloud stared, his eyes wide with incomprehension. "What are you doing?" he asked, so quietly that the boy could barely hear. "Go--you should run."

"I can't. I can't leave you behind!"

Another chill ran down Collin's spine. His head snapped up, just in time to see a flash of brilliant orange light coming from the Dragons. It was coming toward them. He quickly pressed himself to the ground, grimacing at the amount of power. It flashed over the camp, a mass of fire, and impacted in the center of three trucks that had begun to escape. It exploded instantly, leaving nothing save a cloud of smoke and a melted, black frame.

To Next Chapter (Ooh! Ooh~! It's getting good!)

Return


	15. Washing Blood From Our Hands

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 17: Washing Blood From Our Hands

Cid bit back several curses, watching as all three of the Phoenix Lattice trucks were incinerated by the Dragons' fire. "F--k that Matthews," he hissed, prying at Vincent's chains. "They were too goddamned fast." They were fortunate, however, in that the Dragons were aiming fort the larger targets so far.

"Cid!"

Cid lurched back at the woman's cry, just barely escaping a dart loaded with Professor Arswick's powerful muscle paralyzers. Still cursing, he raised his eyes to Broddick Matthews.

The President's husband was clearly beyond most reason now. He could see that retreat wasn't an option, and accepted that. "We're all screwed now, Mr. Highwind," he snarled, Arswick's dart rifle in one hand and a handgun in the other. He aimed the former at Vincent, who was pulling on his chains futilely.

Marlene pounced on his arm just before the rifle fired, and the drug-laden projectile plunged into Broddick's foot. He cursed as the potent liquid took effect, rendering his entire right leg motionless. Marlene shoved him onto his back. With Cid's help she managed to steal both weapons in his confusion.

"Now hold still and shut the f--k up," Cid commanded with a wicked grin. He kept the handgun trained on Broddick's forehead. "Like you said, we're all screwed anyway."

Behind them, Vincent had begun his transformation. His skin blackened, and claws emerged from his fingertips. The blanket Marlene had cast over him earlier was thrown aside by the demon's thick tail. Last came the black, leathery wings, stretching from his flesh and extending to their outmost. The chains containing him were easily shattered, and with a bellow of fury, Chaos took to the air.

* * *

"Father, you have to get up," Collin continued to plead, still struggling with Cloud's bonds. "Please, get up. I can't just watch you die."

Cloud's gaze had never shone with more pride. He watched his son, amazed that never before had he seen this kind of devotion. "I'm so proud of you," he murmured, oblivious to the ever-approaching threat. "You grew up without me."

"Stop it and help me!" the boy exclaimed frantically. "They're almost here!"

Slowly, he shook his head. "Just go, Collin. Get away from here. You don't want to die now. You're too young."

"Stop…." Tears overflowed Collin's eyes as he fell over Cloud's body, crying into his chest. "Please, you can't…what will I do?" His hands curled into fists around pieces of stained fabric. "Father, how can I…?"

Cloud stared up at the canopy of clear blue sky above them. He couldn't' remember a more beautiful view of Heaven. It was his fate to die this way--why did his son not understand? He'd lived too long, and done too much to be a father to him now. Even if he wanted nothing more than to hold him, to cry foolishly, he wouldn't have that chance.

__

My son…is crying for me. The man's lips were twisted with a smile. _Aeris, can you see this? You were right. Finally, I've found my son._

"I can see you."

Cloud smiled. This was all he wanted--he had found favor in those he cared about the most. If only he could see Tifa one last time as well…and show her. Show her how beautiful her son had become, and how strong. 

__

"She can see you too, Cloud."

Collin lifted himself from his father's chest. He turned his gaze on cloud, pleading through the tears. "Father…."

__

Tifa…your son…our son…can I leave him like this? I…can't. The man drew a slow, shaky breath. _He must forgive me. I can't abandon him again, can I?_

"Get my sword," Cloud said. He pulled at the chains attached to his right wrist, and the metal squealed in complaint. "I told you I can take out one or two."

The boy's face flowed with relief, and he hurried to comply. His father grinned. _Thank you, Cid, for taking care of him._ The chains snapped, and he quickly set upon those on his left wrist.

* * *

The Ultima Weapon had been set beside the white Phoenix Lattice van, along with Cloud's other armor and materia. He stuffed as many of the spheres into his pockets as would fit, then prepared to lift the sword. It was dramatically heavier than he'd imagined--he could barely pick it off the ground, let alone fight with it. _Come on, come on…_. Collin glanced over his shoulder to see the Dragons' progress, and was halted in terror. They were already there.

The first Dragon sailed over the camp, landing in front of the remaining trucks. The other three surrounded the camp: one near Cid, Marlene and Broddick; one landed in front of Cloud, who had been joined by Chaos; the last placed itself before Collin.

Until then Collin had only seen Dragons in text book sketches--and those hadn't been Clan Dragons. The creature's size alone staggered him; at least twenty feet oat the shoulder, twenty feet down its spin to its hips; the tail, easily that same length, tapered into a collection of long, sharpened blade like a sword. Its thickly-muscled limbs ended with massive claws that dug furrows in the earth. The head, perched upon a twisting, snake-like neck, was longer than Collin's height; the grueling features of its reptilian face were bony and wide, unlike the majestic form the boy would have expected.

The head came down. Somewhere to his left, Cloud was telling him to stand still--he couldn't have moved if he wanted to. The Dragon lowered its bulky torso down, until Collin was staring directly into a pair of protruding, obsidian orb eyes.

__

Oh God…oh God…. Collin gulped, breathless and faint. He tried to pull himself together; he had come in the first place to meet these animals, to prove to them his harmlessness. But faced with the creature, he could barely think let alone formulate a plan. The chill he'd felt earlier now rested like a block of ice in his chest, until his fingers numbed and his entire body was trembling.

The black eyes blinked slowly, and then began to lighten in color. Collin stared, paralyzed, as they gradually changed to pure white. The Ultima Weapon dropped from his grasp; he couldn't' move. _Fa…Father?_

"The Dragons are testing us," came Cloud's firm voice. The beast before him and Vincent was in a similar state. "They're looking for a threat."

__

This is your chance. Take it. Collin gulped, gathering the courage to straighten his posture. He stood, tall and attempting confidence, hoping the animal could somehow sense his intentions. _I'm just a kid. I don't want to hurt anyone._

Collin's heart nearly stopped when the Dragon to his left bellowed furiously. He turned, just in time to see Cloud and Chaos dodging a swiping claw. The monsters eyes were blazing red now. Its talons flashed, trying to drag Chaos out of the sky. As they continued this way, Cloud turned and ran at Collin.

The boy glanced back at the Dragon facing him, and began to panic when its eyes began to change from white to deep scarlet. Its wide, tooth-laden jaws gaped wide and then rushed forward. Cloud reached him just in time, dragging his son out of reach. The Dragon roared in outrage as it scooped a mouthful of earth. It was a terrible, blood-curdling sound, one that was echoed by its companions.

"Collin." Cloud was still holding onto him, his focus on the Dragon that was already preparing another attack. "It's too late to run now. You know that."

"Y-Yes." Collin briefly scanned the clearing--the soldiers were scattering in panic, as the remaining two Dragons began destroyed the trucks and white equipment vans. Fortunately Cid and Marlene were far enough from the destruction to be hurt.

"You'll have to fight. Do you have the camouflage materia?"

"Yes." He slipped his hand into his pocket, and bit his lip anxiously when his hand closed around several of the items. He pulled out a handful--Cloud quickly picked out the correct sphere and discarded the rest, to his relief.

"There. Wait here." Cloud darted forward suddenly. His movements quickly attracted the attention of the Dragon, and it lunged with a furious cry. Collin held his breath. Just before the jaws hit Cloud rolled, dodging the attack and snatching the Ultima Weapon off the ground in one motion. In the next instant he was on his feet, the blade striking a long scar down the Dragon's neck. It roared angrily, and both retreated.

Collin was stunned. He watched the giant beast shaking its head, spraying nearly black blood across the grass, not knowing what to think. When they'd fought earlier he'd been too consumed in the battle to appreciate his father's ability; his every movement was practiced and skillful. He could only stare as Cloud attacked--actually _attacked_ a Dragon--and sliced another long gash across its right foreleg. One more slit the underside of the animal's jaw, and it recoiled as the man dropped back to Collin's side.

Cloud wasted no time. He pulled a materia out of the Ulitma Weapon's slots and handed it to his son. "That's Ultima," he told him firmly. "The strongest spell I have left. Use that camouflage--the Dragons can still sense you, but they can't attack something they can't see."

"Okay." Collin stood tall, genuinely pleased by his father's confidence in him. "When should I use Ultima?"

The edge of Cloud's lip twitched. "I'm gong to attack--try and open up his ribs. The spell won't do any good unless you can get inside the scales. But be careful." He glanced about, taking note of where all the Dragons were. "The more you move, the faster camouflage will wear off."

Collin nodded. "Got it."

"Good." The man looked down at him, attempted a smile, and was off again. His challenge was quickly met by the vengeful Dragon, and as they fought Collin activated the camouflage materia. _It'll have to be the right moment_ he told himself as the spell took affect. _Good luck, Father._

* * *

Meanwhile, far from that battle, Cid watched with a bit of appreciation. "He's still got it," he mused, as Cloud dodged another claw swipe. "That shit."

"Cid." Marlene gesture to the two Dragons that had been destroyed the Phoenix Lattice trucks; they'd finished, and were now looking for another target. One began to swat teasingly at the soldiers, and the other look in their direction. It worked its jaws anxiously.

"Christ. Marlene, we gotta get out of here." The ground began to shake as the beast lumbered toward them. He snatched her by the arm.

"Wait--wait!" Still lying helpless on the ground, Broddick reached out for them. "You can't leave me," he told them, as if it were a command. "You--"

"I told you--" Cid broke off when he saw that the Dragon was nearly upon them. Its jaws were still working, and it stopped to take a breath. He knew too well what was happening. "Holy--"

The breath was knocked out of him, and suddenly Cid felt himself being lifted off his feet. Something had encircled his waist--an arm of black flesh, he was slow to comprehend--and a heavy leather wing beat against him. Chaos had saved him. Marlene was tucked under the creature's other arm. "Goddamnit, you could'a come sooner," he muttered.

But they weren't heading away from the Dragon--they were flying toward it. The monster was even more terrifying up close, its jaws gaping wide to reveal rows of serrated teeth. The back of its threat was illuminated with the growing fore of its magic. "Pull up, you f--king moron!" Cid heard himself scream, just above Marlene's terrified screeching. He thought he heard another voice--a man's--but that concern was quickly made insignificant by the sight of the flames.

Chaos banked left, pulling them into a roll that forced Cid's stomach into his throat. The Dragon's fire unleashed a moment later. It was followed by the agonized cry of another Dragon; Chaos had led its original antagonist directly into the second's blazing attack. Cid was about to cheer when he realized that he was still holding tightly onto Broddick's handgun. They were still close to the Dragons, and he took advantage of the position to fire a dozen rounds into its face. Several shots missed, others were repelled by the scales, but a few lucky ones managed to catch the beast's eye and shatter it.

The Dragon reared, bellowing in pain, only to be struck by its companion--the animal drawn into its fire. They squabbled back and forth, oblivious as Chaos carried its charges away from the battlefield. It dropped down among the stand of trees Collin and Tess and occupied earlier; the latter came out of hiding, helping Marlene to sit down against a thick trunk. The older woman was shaking and pale. Cid also found himself to be less than stable upon landing, as he dropped to his rear in the grass. "Shit, I'm too old for this," he muttered.

Chaos set down one more before landing itself: Broddick Matthews, whom it had carried with its feet. The man was no better than Marlene, wide-eyed and in shock. Cid allowed himself a chuckle at the sight. "Wild ride, eh Matthews?" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Now you see what Avalanche is all about."

Broddick didn't respond. Instead he looked to Chaos, which was standing protectively in front of the group. Its arms were crossed, and its tail waved gently back and forth. He took a moment to collect his wits before speaking. "Why did you save me?" he demanded. "If you think I'll give you any leniency because of it, then--"

Chaos glared at him over its shoulder, and Broddick stopped talking. It returned to watching the Dragons.

"I can't see Collin anymore," spoke up Tess in the silence. "He used Cloud's materia and disappeared."

"He'll be okay, then." Cid puffed on his cigarette, watching Cloud's progress against his own enemy. Then he swore, as the remaining three Dragons organized themselves and began lumbering toward the trees, searching for them. "We've the ones in real trouble.

* * *

Collin's fingers trembled as he gripped tightly onto the Ultima materia Cloud had given him. Any attempt to calm himself was quickly proven ineffective. His eyes were locked on Cloud's darting figure, waiting for his chance. The Dragon was too quick to be injured again despite Cloud's best efforts. When the man came close it simply released its fire, burning the long grass and driving him back.

__

I have to do something. But what can I, against a Dragon? He shook his head, trust in his father's plan. _He'll do it. He has to._

The Dragon whipped its head in an abrupt manner, catching Cloud off guard. The jaws gaped, and a moment later snapped shut once more. It had happened so fast that Collin couldn't even see what had been done. But Cloud was gone.

"Father!" He needn't have panicked. A moment later the Dragon screamed in pain, and its bottom jaw was forced open with the explosion of a powerful spell. Cloud began to fall--surly a drop from that height would kill him. Collin did the only thing he could think of. He took to the air. His speed proved to be enough, and he managed to catch the man long before he hit the earth. In the process, however, he released the Ultima materia.

Father and son landed safely--relatively so, as they were still in a dangerous range. Cloud didn't waste time in speaking; simply picked Collin off the ground and began to run, passing the creature's left side in an attempt to get behind it and out of reach. Collin allowed himself to be carried without complaint.

The Dragon recovered far more quickly than it should have. It twisted its head, screaming and snarling, intending to sink its teeth in the pair from behind. Cloud ducked and rolled, dragging Collin with him in the maneuver. The reptilian head impacted soil just behind them. Then they were up again and running.

Collin clung to his father tightly. The cold feeling had returned to his chest, fighting to control his breath and pulse with its icy tendrils. He tried to calm himself without success, focusing on this escape. But he couldn't shake the sudden panic in his instinct brought on by the crying beast, and the smell of blood and fire.

He glanced up, only for a moment, and in that instant realized the cause of his distress. The Dragon's tail was in motion, sweeping forward at an incredible speed. Its scales reflected the harsh afternoon sunlight as if rolling of a blade. That was all Collin saw before he was thrown to the ground. He only heard the blow: the sound of tearing fabric and flesh, and a man, gasping. By the time he rolled onto his back to see it as already too late. He saw Cloud, twisted backwards grotesquely, hands groping for something--anything--to keep him upright. Blood poured from the wound drawn by the Dragon's tail: a long slash from his hip to his shoulder.

Just like a sword wound.

Cloud's eyes were wide. They met Collin briefly; in them he found an understanding, the revelation of a truth hidden deeply in those emerald pools. Collin sat motionless, startled by the images Cloud's gaze awoke in him. He saw himself, tiny and helpless, being carried in the arms of a beautiful brunette woman. They were running through the grass, terrified and desperate. Over and over the woman spoke her husband's name as if in prayer.

She never saw the Dragon that killed her; it was small, barely more than an adolescent, and with its speed had easily snuck up on the fleeing pair. She dropped Collin just before it struck--her last motherly act in an attempt to save his life. Her blood had washed over him.

Collin blinked, and suddenly he couldn't see Cloud anymore. He saw only the Dragon looming over them, its red eyes glowing in triumph.

__

Cloud didn't kill Mother, and neither did I. It was a Dragon. His fists curled. _All this time, and we both thought…God damn it all!_ Collin climbed to his feet, slowly wiping the blood--Cloud's blood--from his face. _I came here to stop this. Damn you all--it doesn't matter what I am anymore! Why can't you understand?_ From his hands an eerie green light began to glow.

The Dragon attacked. Collin unleashed his anger at the same time in the form of a powerful spell. His magic burned its flesh, ripping at the gashes made by the Ultima Weapon and opening them further. It entered the creature's body and tore at its innards until it screamed shrilly in agony. The Dragon recoiled, still writhing. Its body fell and twisted, melting and burning. The strength of Collin's injustice was without mercy. Soon there was little left of the once impressive animal; no more than a heap of charred flesh and splintered bones.

To Next Chapter

Return

Ah~! AAAA~~~HHH!!! (sorry, I needed to get that out)


	16. The Offspring of Legends

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Chapter 18: The Offspring of Legends

* * *

The Dragon attacked. Collin unleashed his anger at the same time in the form of a powerful spell. His magic burned its flesh, ripping at the gashes made by the Ultima Weapon and opening them further. It entered the creature's body and tore at its innards until it screamed shrilly in agony. The Dragon recoiled, still writhing. Its body fell and twisted, melting and burning. The strength of Collin's injustice was without mercy. Soon there was little left of the once impressive animal; no more than a heap of charred flesh and splintered bones.

* * *

From the stand of trees, well away from the battle, five figures watched as the Weapon Dragon burned, melted, and became no more than a pile of dust. "Mother f--king mercy," Cid gaped, the cigarette falling unnoticed from his mouth. "Did--did you see that? He vaporized the damn thing!"

Nearby, Tess was speechless. She had seen, but couldn't believe that Collin had caused such destruction. He was standing perfectly still now, somehow different than she remembered him. Even though she'd seen the evidence of Collin's power before, only now could she fully understand the abilities that were feared by an entire planet. Her body grew numb as she held tightly onto Marlene's own trembling hands.

The three Dragons that had been advancing on them halted. They turned, clearly just as amazed by the unexpected death of their comrade. Without any indication to each other the trio switched targets. They began to lumber toward Collin.

"Collin!"

Tess leapt to her feet, releasing Marlene's hand. He hadn't seen his approaching threats, and she had to warn him somehow. He was still Collin, and she couldn't stand by. A hand on her arm halted her before she could take a step. It was Vincent, now de-transformed from Chaos. He looked haggard and exhausted. Don't go," instructed firmly. "If he tries that again, you'll just be in the way. There's nothing you can do now."

"How can you say that?" she demanded frantically. "What if he dies? All this will have been for nothing!" She tried to break free of his hold. "I can't…I can't watch him die." Her eyes began to water, and she slapped at them so her vision would not be impaired. "Mr. Highwind, Mr. Valentine, I can't….."

Vincent didn't speak. His gaze remained forward, watching the Dragons' advance. He was drained and weary--only as Chaos would he be of help now, and that was no longer possible. He could only pray.

* * *

Collin dropped to his knees at his father's side. His entire body trembled with exertion. "I overdid it," he murmured, finding and gripping the man's hand tightly. "I'm so tired."

Cloud stared up at him. Tears ran from his eyes like the blood from his smiling lips. "The air is warm," he whispered, the words hoarse and choked. "Like…before."

He nodded. "You didn't kill Mother--_we_ didn't. It was them. And I…." His eyes watered as well. "And you couldn't have known I vaporized them."

The pair laughed together despite themselves, overjoyed at the recovery of the truth that had for so long stood between them. "It's ironic," Collin chuckled. He didn't attempt to stop his tears. "In a few days I went from being terrified of you to being…your son. And it ends like this."

The Dragons surrounded them, eyes blazing. Deep growls rose from their throats, echoing about them, as if threatening the human pair. Their jaws worked as they snorted.

Cloud coughed, and blood dribbled over his chin. He pressed his hand to the wound on his chest; already it had begun to heal, but his strength was waning and he had no time. "Is it over?" he rasped.

"What do you mean?"

He took a moment to recuperate before continuing. "I cam here…to see if I could find the truth before I died. I…didn't expect to live." A fit of coughing forced him to pause. "Why…did you come?"

"I…I don't know," said Collin. The air was growing hot and thick around him. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just…."

"You don't have…much time left…to remember."

From within the Dragon's mouths a blinding orange light burned. Their jaws gaped wide in preparation for their coming magic.

"I came…to show them myself." Collin gulped, wiping his eyes. His other hand clutched his father's in a desperate grip. "I didn't come here to die, or to see you die. I just wanted…." He faltered on the words, on his goal that was no longer possible. "I just wanted everything to be okay."

Cloud's eyes softened, and his stained lips turned in a faint, slightly pained smile. He reached up and pulled his glove off with his teeth so that he could touch his son without barriers. "I never…looked closely enough," he murmured, letting his fingers slide down the boy's face. His gaze held only pride. "You have…your mother's smile."

"Father…." Collin held the hand to his cheek, and smiled. "Thank you."

The Dragons unleashed their fire.

* * *

__

"Collin! Collin!" Tess struggled to break free of Vincent's firm hand, and nearly succeeded in doing so. He had to wrap both arms around her to keep her still. "Let go!" she screeched. "Collin! No!" Her strength faded quickly, and in despair she clung to the man and cried. He held her, eyes averted from the scene of flames. He couldn't bare to see the fate of his ancient comrade and his son--another innocent life lost.

__

I can't believe it Tess's mind cried softly. She sagged against Vincent, trembling with the ferocity of her emotion. _It wasn't supposed to end this way…._

"It's not over, young one."

Tess froze, releasing Vincent in surprise. She recognized the voice--it was the same as what had spoken through her before, to Cloud and Collin. She swallowed back her tears. "Who's there?"

__

"Don't be afraid. I'm sorry I had to use you before. There was no other way to get through to them."

You're…the Flower-Seller, Aeris, aren't you?

"Yes."

Tess bit her lip, looking back to the Dragons. _Oh God, Collin…._ But she saw no charred remains; only a bright circle of white light where the pair had once been. She squinted, trying to make out the figure within. The Dragons appeared just as puzzled a she.

__

"Trust in Collin," the soft voice came again. _"You can trust in him."_

Tess bit her lip, and with a rush of effort freed herself from Vincent. She didn't care that he called after her; she ran toward the white sphere. The Dragons pain no notice as she passed between them, trying to get a better view. The sight stole her breath away.

* * *

Collin stood above his father protectively. _He_ was the source of the light. It danced over his limbs, for no longer were they made of flesh; transparent crystal now replaced what was once muscle and bone. Arms, legs, even the boy's torso appeared to hold no organs or blood. His hands had been stretched into glass-like claws, and tiny polished fangs protruded from his immobile lips. Sparkling Dragon wings spread from his back, reflecting the sunlight in a dazzling array of glittering luminescence.

He was perfect. Each appendage was formed and polished gorgeously until he shone like light off the ocean. But there was something else his image radiated: a sense of vulnerability in a so delicately constructed body. His insides were hollow--one strike from the Dragons would shatter him in an instant. And yet, as the Angel had taken Sephiroth, and Chaos Vincent before that, the Glass Dragon Serramph that was Collin stood firm, unafraid to expose his life to these creatures.

Something touched his hand, hesitant at first, then curled gently around his crystal fingers. It was Tess. She looked beautiful and strong, even when compared to the shining spectacle Collin had become. She trusted in him. And behind him, though he was weak and torn, Cloud trusted in him. He couldn't let them down.

The Dragons lowered their heads, burning red eyes changing to snow white. Collin could feel their minds probing his, questioning his bravery in face them. And then they did something he hadn't expected: they spoke to him. The sound, meant only for his brain, was like an avalanche of whispers; like rocks grating and water flowing; like wind through mountains and trees; like the cry of an entire planet, speaking to him.

__

We know what you are.

Collin stood up straight, still holding Tess's hands. He closed his brilliant diamond eyes and, in a voice just as silent and strong, replied, _I know who I am._

His response seemed to surprise the massive creatures. Though they made no sound somehow he could tell that they were communicating with each other. When he opened his eyes once more their heads were lifted, and their eyes were obsidian in color. The closest animal stared at him--stared hard, piercingly--but the cold feeling did not return to Collin's chest. He knew that he had done it.

The Dragon turned its head away. It looked to Vincent, who had been watching the scene in disbelief, regarding the man with silent, unmoving scrutiny. And then, slowly, the creature began to move away with its comrades.

Collin released a sigh of relief as the Dragons turned their backs on the destroyed camp. He nearly had to fend off Tess from giving him an enthusiastic hug; it would have to wait. The same went for Cid, Marlene, and Vincent as they came running with cheers and hollers. Instead he knelt beside Cloud, using his magic to carefully repair the wound across his torso. The man was unconscious, but still smiling.

Collin himself couldn't help but smile, pouring his spirit into his spell. "I did it, Father," he murmured. Already he could feel the effects of his transformation wearing off. His fatigue rose up against him, and as the cure was completed he felt himself falling into slumber. Someone caught him and held him tightly. Still he could only smile, relaxing against the warm body. A soft, contented sigh escaped his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Collin awoke slowly to the sound of voices. They mixed and swirled about his muffled brain, unintelligible and thick. When he strained to make them out, one stood above the others and filled him with relief. It was his father.

"…short, no, Collin is not Sephiroth. It was all my fault from the beginning."

The boy sighed thankfully, which alerted the attention of those around him. The conversation ceased. "Collin?" Something prodded his shoulder, and he grimaced a bit at how sore it was. "Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

"Tess?" Collin opened his eyes, then closed them immediately, as the sun was far too bright. After a moment her allowed his lids to unfold at a more gradual pace. Slowly, faces came in focus. Tess was beside him, as was Cloud. The others were spread around them: Cid, Marlene, Vincent, Nu--even some of the scientists. They were all watching him, some with relief and others with apprehension. He smiled to show them he was all right, which earned him several similar gestures in return. "Hey, everyone."

"Oh Collin, thank God." Tess wrapped her arms around him, nearly causing him to fall over once more. She apologized quickly and, embarrassed, recoiled. "I'm…just so glad you're okay. After all that…."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"How do you feel, kid?" asked Cid. He'd managed to get a cigarette from one of the soldiers; that, combined with Collin's well-being, spread a grin across his face.

"A little sore, but okay," Collin replied, gingerly working his arms and shoulders. Nearly every muscle in his body was stiff and complaining. Thankfully, that was the extent of his discomfort. He glanced about the camp; though nearly all the trucks had been completely destroyed, it seemed that most of the soldiers had survived, and were salvaging what they could. Broddick Matthews was some ways away, swearing continuously at the scientists as they tried to reverse the effects of Dr. Arswick's drug.

"It looks like not too many people got hurt," he remarked, thankful that they'd avoided a tragedy. He turned to Cloud, and was glad to see that though Cloud's wound appeared somewhat serious, it had stopped bleeding and was beginning to heal. "Are you all right?"

Cloud nodded. Though he looked exhausted and pale, the pride in his azure eyes gave life to his entire face. The sight of him nearly took Collin's breath away; it was as if he'd been brought back to life, for once his emotions painted clearly in his visage. He was proud, and rejoicing. 

"Father…thank you." Collin gazed at each of his family members and friends in turn, hoping that he could convey all his tumbling emotions so openly. "And all of you."

"It was you, Collin," Vincent replied simply. "You're the one that saved us."

"But don't get damn cocky," advised Cid. "I did a good job raising ya'--no smart asses in _my_ family."

They all laughed, and Collin grinned. "Sure, Dad. You did a great job." As everyone began to discuss how they would get back to the city, he reached out and took Cloud's hand. The man glanced down at him curiously. Softly, so that no one would hear but his father, the boy said, "I forgive you. If you'll forgive me, too. For kicking your ass, that is."

Cloud stared down at him, his eyes widening at the words. Slowly a grin tugged his lips, and for the first time in fifteen long years, he laughed.

To the Epilogue

Return


	17. Epilogue - Reentering His World

****

In Which We Find Our Immortality

Epilogue: Reentering His World

Tess bit her lip nervously. Her fingers wound tightly around the fabric of her skirt, twisting and tugging. Several times she scolded herself, only to return to the stressful behavior.

She was sitting at the kitchen table inside the Highwind house. Shera was making sandwiches, Marlene was doing the laundry, and the three Highwind sisters were seated with Tess, looking just as anxious. Through the open doors they could hear Cloud speaking to Vincent as he prepared his chocobos. "It'll probably take us a few weeks to get to Cosmo Canyon," he was saying. "We've got supplies to last until then. This is the best for everyone."

"Yes, you're right," came Vincent's reply. "He's a good boy. Take care of him."

When everyone had returned to Rocket City, things had finally started to work out. They explained to President Matthews what had happened, and gave their assurance that the Dragons would never again be taunted by Jenova. Whether or not she believed them was anyone's guess; in the end, it was her husband who grudgingly corroborated their story. She apologized to the entire family, and aired a report stating Cloud's, Vincent's, and Collin's innocence.

But that hadn't been the end. Though the threat had ended and everyone was healed, a problem remained; still, no one trusted Collin anymore. He was a potentially dangerous variable in a city that feared him. Because of this, Cloud and Cid had spoken at length, then included the entire family. The outcome: Cloud was taking Collin away.

"Cheer up, girls," Marlene called the laundry room, having noticed the silence in the kitchen. "This isn't forever; you'll see him again."

"But Cosmo Canyon is so far," Elly complained, leaning with her elbows on the table. "When will we see him?"

"Next summer, when everyone meets, of course. After all, your father has his own plane."

The conversation ceased as someone began descending the stairs from the second story. It was Cid, carrying the last of Collin's luggage. And behind him, dressed in baggy jeans and a T-shirt, was the boy himself.

Tess pushed out of her chair. Her heart was fluttering, more so than if she were on stage before a hundred people. Collin was smiling, looking calm and prepared, but there was still a glint of something in his eyes; a bit of apprehension. Two days after expressing his true self to all of them, he was leaving. She didn't know what to think. Though she and Collin hadn't been good friends until recently, they'd gone to the same school since kindergarten; and now she wanted to stay with him more than anyone.

"We'll, this is the last of it," Cid declared, motioning for everyone to come outside. "Let's all see'em off."

The family--and Tess--moved into the front yard. Cloud and Vincent were waiting, and tide the last bag onto Bobbie's back. The golden chocobo warked softly in mild complain. Cloud patted her beak.

"I guess this is it," said Collin with a shrug. He surveyed the group--his family, his best friends--and grinned. "I want to thank you again--all of your--for believing in him. I know I've put you all through hell."

He didn't have to speak another word before Shera began to cry. He chuckled and hugged her warmly. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"Oh Collin, take care," she replied, hugging him desperately. At last she released him. "You'll be okay, won't you?"

"Of course, Mom."

Collin then went around and bid farewell to each of them in turn, giving thanks and assurances. All three of his sisters hugged him at once, making him promise to write. He did, and at last came to Tess.

"Well, I guess…it's 'so long,'" Tess said hesitantly, even as she was trying to be cheerful. She would have done anything to know what he was thinking at that moment. "Rajiel's family is going to Cosmo Canyon for winter break, and she said I could come with them."

Collin's face brightened. "That's great. I'm…really going to miss you."

She smiled, grateful for his kind words. "I'll…miss you too. Write to me, won't you?"

"Sure."

There they paused awkwardly. Even if everyone was pretending not to pay attention, it was odd having to say good-bye with an audience. Tess gulped, gathering a bit of confidence. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, ignoring the giggles from his sisters.

Collin stiffened momentarily in surprise. When she pulled back they were both blushing. "For good luck," she explained sheepishly.

He stared at her a moment, as if debating, and then kissed her back. "Because I like you," he replied.

Tess blushed furiously as he smiled and moved away. Everyone was grinning. "You're embarrassing me," she complained, though she couldn't help but mirror the expression. "Take care."

"You too." Bobbie crouched so that Colin would have an easier time getting on. He situated himself on the animal's back, and waved. "I'll see you all soon."

Beside him, cloud mounted Nu. "I want to thank you all as well," he said seriously. "For taking care of my son."

Cid puffed on his cigarette, frowning to himself. At last he stepped forward, and extended his hand. "He's a great kid. Be good to him."

Cloud too the man's hand hesitantly, relief showing in his eyes at this show of faith. "Yes. I will."

"Damn right." Cid stepped back once more, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. She was still crying softly. "Now get going before we make you stay."

Cloud nodded, and turned the chocobo about. Bobbie fell into step instantly, and the two started down the street; first at an easy pace, then into a sprint. The last of Collin that Tess saw was him turned in the saddle, waving good-bye with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

__

March 21st

Dear Cloud and Collin,

How have you been? It's been a hard winter, and we were worried about you down there. Best wishes from everyone here in Rocket City! We hope you all well. Everyone can't wait to see you.

For the past several months the doctors have been pestering Cid to quit smoking. They weren't making much progress until they got to Shera. Together they've cut him down to less than a pack a day, which is at least an improvement. Shera's recent victories, in fact, have inspired her, and she's trying to push for a private vacation for her ad Cid. So far, that issue hasn't budged.

Daryl is in training for softball, while at the same time studying for her first real high school finals. Samantha is going to be working with her father over the summer in the Engineering Department, which delights him to no end, as you can imagine. Elly, on the other hand, is more interested in her computer games, even though Tess has been pushing for her to join the performance ring at school.

Vincent is doing well, also; though he and both Matthews' are still on unsteady terms, the rest of Rocket City has adjusted to his presence again. More than that, I think he's finally adjusting to himself. A week ago he discovered his first gray hair. To be perfectly honest, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy.

Lastly, I myself am well. My secretary work has been paying off, and by the end of summer I'll be moving into my own apartment. It's about time, don't you think.

The meeting this year has been scheduled for Collin's birthday, as usual. I managed to get through to Yuffie, and she's promised to attend this time. I hope that both of you, as well as Nanaki and his family, will be able to attend this year. Tess is especially looking forward to seeing you again. But then, I'm sure her constant letters are enough to prove that.

Sorry, Collin; I promised to stop teasing you. But I can't help it. ©

With Love,

Marlene Wallace

P.S. See you soon

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally!

Let me know what you thought!

Return


End file.
